Unlikely
by Adobo-chan
Summary: Ten years later, Jinora learns the hard way that while she may be grown up, intelligent and capable as both an ambassador and airbender, General Iroh might only ever see her as the little girl she was and not as the woman she's become. Jinora/Iroh; some Makorra and Bosami.
1. Prologue

**AN**: Wow, so this is weird. I didn't think I'd be jumping into a new fandom but here I am and I think I'm doing one of the randomest pairings ever. Oh well. If I wanted to fit in, I don't think I'd be writing in the first place. LOL So hello to all of you who stumble across this. I hope you guys can have an open mind about this couple, even if it is a weird one.

So, I wanted to write a Jinora/General Iroh fanfic for a few reasons:

1) I am a HUGE Zutara fan (yes, I do tend to prefer non-canon couples but there are exceptions, of course) and I tend to write non-canon couples even if there are canon couples I do like. I find them more interesting, as well as more of a challenge to write because they don't have the establishment of the series to back them up. So the grandchildren of my favorite _AtlA_ pairing coming together? Sounds awesome to me.

2) I love Jinora. No, really, she's one of my favorite characters and it _kills_ me that she's not old enough to be a main one, since the majority of the main protagonists are seventeen to eighteen. Not fair.

3) I kind of love age differences. I mean, I think it's silly to use age as a means to measure love and I adore how _Avatar_ has a lot of couples that have large gaps. It's an excuse for me to explore this one. Haha.

4) This idea has been plaguing my brain for months and it was just driving me crazy. I was going to let it fester and die but it refused and so I gave into it. :(

Therefore, please read and review if you enjoyed. **Criticism about my writing is fair game, but please don't bash the couple.** Believe me, even I know it's a stretch but I'm going to _try_ and write these two in the most believable way possible.

_Summary_: Ten years later, Jinora learns the hard way that while she may be grown up, intelligent and capable as both an ambassador and airbender, General Iroh might only ever see her as the little girl she was and not as the woman she's become.

_Warnings_: Timeskip about ten years forward. I'll be honest, it's been a long time since I've watched _A:tlA_ so there may very well be inconsistencies in the world later on. Since _LoK_ is Republic City-based, a lot of those old references are completely gone from my head so please don't mind them too much. Corrections are always appreciated. :) Oh, and I refer to Iroh as a prince, mostly because I have no idea how many kids Zuko had and therefore I have no idea how many heirs there might be to the Fire Nation throne. So, as of _LoK_'s_ Book One: Air_, there is no exact lineage for me to base this off of.

* * *

_Prologue_

Jinora wanted to say no.

No, that wasn't quite right. Those words made it sound as if she was only mildly annoyed about the decision that had been made without her consent. It was more along the lines that Jinora wanted to yell and scream and throw the most undignified hissy fit of her life—which truly didn't say much considering how poised she always was but she could very well _try_ and do her emotions justice—but she kept those sentiments to herself and behind an indifferent façade.

"General Iroh was kind enough to offer his assistance and escort you to the Northern Water Tribe for the peace conference. Isn't that wonderful?" her father explained with a beam, clapping a hand against the red lapel of the decorated soldier, the man who he'd known since he was only a boy. The thudding of her heartbeat increased just the slightest at the answering smile he gave Tenzin, his handsome features softening at the old man. When she caught herself admiring it, she cursed her traitorous heart for letting itself get riled up for no reason at all.

"It's not a problem, Master Tenzin. I'm on my way there as well, mostly for appearances' sake, and I would hate to think that Jinora would have to travel the distance all by herself." The bass of his voice was respectful, a sound that she'd memorized long ago. Even among a symphony of noises and tones, Jinora had no doubt that she'd be able to pick his apart from the rest. She chided herself for being completely impractical, almost delusional, about her long established attachment to this man.

Clearing her throat, she put on her most calming smile, one that worked wonders in both negotiation rooms and on the most dangerous streets of the city. "Please, General Iroh, you're too kind to offer, but I'd prefer to make the journey on my own. I'd feel much better knowing I wasn't burdening you or your crew."

A slight bow of her head topped off her plea, as she met the general's courteous hazel eyes with aplomb. While many continued to mistake her quietness for shyness and her penchant for reading with lack of social aptitude, the oldest granddaughter of Avatar Aang was anything but meek. Instead, Jinora likened herself to a silent strategist, the kind who had more patience than words and preferred observations to actions. Like now, she was watching her opponent with guarded care, waiting for him to give up a sign of weakness; whether it be a twitch of the cheek or a drop of sweat, she'd certainly catch it. Her large brown eyes were much too careful for her not to notice a break in his picturesque composure.

Unfortunately for her, Iroh was a rival she couldn't study well enough. With a laugh, he spoke to her in that genial way he adopted whenever he was among friends, taking a few steps in her direction. She fought the desperate urge to take a few back in retaliation, pushing it down along with her cowardice. "Of course you wouldn't be a burden. How could you even think such a thing? Now I insist that you come with me. I promise that you'll have nothing to worry about. Not to mention that your parents will sleep a bit easier knowing that you're not off on your own, doing who-knows-what." Feeling her spine stiffen indignantly, she narrowed her eyes the tiniest bit and motioned to open her mouth and say she was perfectly capable of handling herself but was interrupted by her father's voice.

"Please, Jinora, do this for me," he pleaded lightly, as he saw the flash of anger in his eldest's eyes. While the wisest and best-behaved of his children, only Tenzin and Pema were knowledgeable about their daughter's fiery streak, one that surfaced rarely but with enough passion to conjure a hurricane. To have her autonomy taken and her abilities questioned were deep blows to Jinora's pride as both a young adult and expert airbender. But even if twenty years old was fit for marriage, defending one's country and, in her case, representing him as an ambassador from Republic City, she was far from infallible, something he needed her to learn sooner rather than later.

Her gaze redirected itself from the army man to her father, almost a glare in the natural light streaming in from the windows. Conflicted between backing down from her stance and giving both of them a piece of what she was really thinking, Jinora found herself swallowing the self-righteous argument and turning her face away at the other airbender's imploring expression.

Against her better judgment, she nodded in agreement.

* * *

Her first memory of him was when she was five years old. Thinking about it now, there weren't many things she could recall before that time, though she wasn't sure whether it was because she was too young and thus the memories had deteriorated or if his presence was so powerful that she could only remember things from that first meeting onward. On a personal level, she wanted it to be the former, or she'd have to kick her younger self for not knowing the consequences of being struck dumb by some boyish prince. Regardless, Jinora considered that whole and strangely intact moment an important one, an era that held many firsts she'd never be able to recapture.

Even as a child, she'd been adorned in the usual air nomad robes, the vivid yellow and orange hues comforting even now. It was a time when Meelo was still unborn in their mother's womb, unknown to them that the first son of their family was merely biding his time until he entered the world. What was even more bizarre than that was the fact that Ikki was only learning to talk then, still just a beautiful little toddler that could string together few words and only for certain occasions.

Truly, it was the quietest part of her existence, Jinora thought with a smile, as the figure of her little sister laughing and pointing excitedly to compensate for her lack of eloquence filled her mind. But even then, there was something so contagious about the second child; it was an energy that couldn't be stifled by something as weak as words. Where Jinora was the gentle wind that caressed one's cheeks, Ikki was the sun that managed to light the room with a mere grin.

That particular day in June, Jinora recollected that she'd situated herself away from the main house for most of the morning. With news of very important visitors spreading like wildfire throughout her home, the insanity grew slowly over the last three days before descending upon the stone-tiled steps, having even the calmest monks in a panic to try and finish their chores. And while Jinora was old enough to know that royalty was arriving within mere hours, she didn't completely understand why everyone was going to such extents to please them. They were people too, right? Did their dining room have to smell like fresh flowers to impress them? Well, she knew that adults were rather silly creatures so she couldn't rightfully judge their actions without a bit of her own bias seeping through.

Without her conscious knowing, Jinora spent the entire morning finishing up her first piece of non-fiction, a feat that she would repeat to include encyclopedias, ancient scrolls and historical novels throughout the next decade and a half. As she settled the large book down, she stretched in her seat before climbing to stand, wondering why no one had called her in for lunch. It was only then she remembered that she needed to hurry back and greet her parents' guests or be reprimanded for letting her mind wander when she should've been helping her family play host.

Stumbling to try and walk with the rather heavy bounded text, Jinora made her way in shuffling steps, cursing her small size and odd need to read things that felt as if they could very well outweigh her little sister. Making her way from behind one of the buildings and into one of the side gardens, she was too busy watching her feet to see the figure coming towards her, as she tried to hurry herself along the flat stones. But she was forced to stop when a pair of legs fell into her path.

"Do you need some help with that, little airbender?" The teasing lilt of his tone was unfamiliar, as she dragged her stare up slowly, taking in the giant (compared to her, at least) teen before her. His garb was a mix of red and black, more fitting of a warrior than a civilian like herself, perhaps even nobility if her eyes were correct. And he was handsome to boot, with jet black hair and deep set eyes that shone with both good humor and intelligence. It only took a moment for her to realize who he was.

"You're one of the princes… from the Fire Nation…" As her voice trailed off, her grip on the leather-bound book slipped, crashing to the ground just past her toes. But even if she had been struck by the brick made of pages, she didn't know if she'd even feel it. Because even at five, Jinora knew that meeting the ruling family of any nation meant she had to be charming and respectful, two things she couldn't have managed even if she wanted to at the moment.

Kneeling, the foreigner picked up her hefty load with one hand and eyed it, looking impressed that she'd carried it around, much less read it in full. Shooting her a smile, he kept himself eye level with her and began to speak. "Let me guess. You're the elder daughter of Master Tenzin and Pema's children. They said they had another one running around here, but I never expected to see her carrying such heavy reading."

"I was trying to find some peace and quiet since everyone was making such a fuss earlier. I couldn't even read in my own room or Dad's study because there were too many people cleaning and yelling and clanging things together. It wasn't conducive at all." How odd that a member of the royal family could just sit before her and make small talk, she thought in wonder, as she found herself grinning up at the teenage boy. What was even more amazing was the fact that he spoke to her as his equal, settling himself at her level and talking in a normal tone that he'd use with someone three times her age and five times her size. If she hadn't liked him before, this man was certainly on her list of favorite people now.

"I see. Then I'm sorry my family's arrival has caused you such strife, little airbender. Next time we meet I hope there will be much less chaos."

Smiling brightly at him, Jinora offered him her hand. "As do I, umm… Mister, uh…"

"Iroh, after my great-granduncle who served my grandfather, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Well, I'm Jinora. It's nice to meet you." And with that, he took her much smaller hand into his grasp and gave a firm shake, beaming at the precocious child who he was certain would turn out to be much more than some frivolous girl when she grew up. She had the makings of a scholar and master bender, if what her father had told him was true.

"Would you like to tell me what you were reading about, Jinora?" Iroh asked, as he and his companion headed back towards the main house. Her retentive memory spilled the secrets of the newly finished manuscript, mostly about the legends of the Four Nations and their subsequent histories based from each unique background. But while she was excited, practically effervescent now that she had someone else's interest, her words were suited for a person well older than her and with an in-born articulacy that many would try to learn but would never quite succeed at. That walk had become a staple amongst her many recollections, locked in the back of her mind like a treasure that needed guarding.

But unlike his words, the second time they meet there is even more chaos that comes in the form of an entire revolution threatening to overtake Rupublic City. In the span of a few days, her younger brother Rohan was born, they were forced to fight an Equalist army that wanted to take over the Air Temple before fleeing the only home they'd ever known, watched as 'Dad's ex-girlfriend' sacrificed herself for their sake and almost lost their airbending abilities. To this day, she still considered it one of her most traumatizing experiences, one that had her reeling even days afterwards, but one that she never wanted to forget. It was because of her family's kidnapping that Jinora had chosen to pursue this path of peace, to work on balancing the world just as her grandparents had and as her father had spent his entire life doing. Only a decade into her existence and Jinora knew exactly what her calling was because of that single, life-changing encounter.

In the end, their second meeting boiled down to her getting a glimpse of him as he and her father spoke in hushed tones, sharing expressions of thankfulness and regret at their too-soon parting. After what just happened, she wasn't surprised that they didn't exchange a few words themselves. But even in that short time span, their stark differences had hit her full on, as she stared down at her undeveloped frame and small size. After all, no one expected great beauty at ten, only cuteness and charm and perhaps a bit of awkwardness that fit preadolescence.

Contrastingly, General Iroh was masculinity personified, a man among men who fought valiantly and with skill that would easily name him as a genius among even the greatest firebenders. It was the first time she'd ever considered herself tiny, almost insignificant compared to him. And it was so strange, especially considering that her last memory with him had been so kind to her, a short moment where they were equals in everything but height. So when he finally motioned to go, all she could do was watch him turn away and continue on with his life as if he hadn't just saved hers and her family's. And wordlessly, she had let him, even as her heart told her to follow, maybe share a few words and have him shoot that dimpled smile her way one last time.

But it was a vain desire, one that was wholly childish and to this day she continues to chastise herself for falling in too deep, as she sits on the sill of the window in her room, pondering why any of this even mattered anymore. Her past was set in stone, unchangeable but also irreplaceable, for it had shaped her into the proud and powerful woman she was today. But her future was still a coin toss hanging in the air, hers to mold and sculpt and seize if she dared to reach out and do so. And that, she mumbled to herself with a sigh, was the problem.

Because Jinora wasn't sure if falling out of love was something one could will their heart to do.

* * *

**AN**: So, how was it? I'll probably keep this story on the back burner but if people are actually reading and enjoying it, then I'll make it more of a priority. Unfortunately, my other two fics aren't getting any love but I couldn't let this go. Haha. Please review if you enjoyed or if you have anything constructive to say. I'd be more than happy to reply to questions, but if you're anonymous please leave a way for me to contact you.

Thanks for reading, everyone!


	2. Chapter One

**AN**: Wow, way more people read (and reviewed) this fic than I thought! That's an amazing feeling so thank you to all of you did, plus those who added this story to their favorites and story alerts. I'm really honored.

And, because I can't reply to anonymous reviewers, I tend to respond to those who did reply in the following chapter. Thanks for reading, you guys! :)

**Guest**: Thank you! I'm actually a big fan of Bolin/Jinora too (because, I agree, it feels weird if she's not with someone older than her. I don't know why). Haha. I also don't mind Bolin/Asami and Iroh/Asami, which just goes to show that I don't really have loyalty except to my absolute favorite couples, like Makorra and Zutara. I won't compromise. LOL!

**LokFan**: This is such an odd pair, right? But I think it could work, but I believe most pairings can work if you package it correctly. I'm not too sure what to call them. Haha. 'Jiroh' looks and sounds better than 'Irohnora' to me, plus it's a (Japanese) name itself. We'll work on it. XD

Please enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

_Chapter One_

"Oh my gosh, you're so lucky! You get to spend time with that really hot prince from the Fire Nation who drives around in that huge boat and commands officers and looks awesome in uniform and who helped save all of us from the Equalists when we were only kids and nearly lost our airbending. Do you remember how Amon, the dude with the really creepy mask, captured and tied us to stakes and presented us to all of the Equalists and they were all like, 'Yeah! Take their bending!' and then he almost did but Mako and Korra came to save us and now we're here?"

"… Please stop talking to me."

After so many years together with Ikki, Jinora sometimes found that the best way to deal with her chatter was to flat-out ignore it, a fact her sibling hated. Refusing to meet the pouting face of her sister, Jinora went through her mental checklist of things to pack, treading around her room as she loaded her luggage with clothes and other necessities. Since they'd be leaving tomorrow morning, she had to be meticulous about what she brought so as not to leave anything behind.

When given the details about their intended course, General Iroh had explained that they'd take a more scenic route north, the overall trip estimated to last two weeks in total. It seemed that the crew would stop at a few ports and conduct business as they went, but Iroh had promised she could explore the cities freely during those times they docked. And while he could probably make the journey in less than one if he preferred, he'd explained that there was no reason urgent enough for him to wear his crew down to do so. As much as she disliked the fact that she'd be stuck for a fortnight in his immediate presence, Jinora could appreciate how much care he took with his crew. He was nothing if not a good leader, even by her high standards.

It sort of made her hate him.

"C'mon, Jinora, lighten up! This is your first big trip outside of Republic City on your own. Aren't you excited?" The older girl wanted to say that even if she wasn't Ikki was more than enough for the both of them, her eyes lighting up with the idea of adventure and new terrain.

"Of course, but not enough to go crazy over it," she said with a sigh, as she closed up the duffel, wondering if there was anything else she'd forgotten. "I'm going to represent Dad and our culture to ambassadors and nobles of other nations. I can't go around like you, talking a mile a minute and floating over people's heads just for fun."

But all her worrying did nothing to douse the flame of expectation sitting in her stomach, a small but tenacious thing that sent her body aflame. This would be a voyage all her own, just like the ones she'd read in all of her books, like the one's Gran Gran and Grandpa had taken when they were half her age. Granted, she wasn't saving the world but her job did entail helping to maintain the elusive harmony among the different countries and that was nothing to laugh at.

"Yeah, I don't know how you can stomach all that boring talk and sitting around," Ikki replied with a scoff, sticking out her tongue at the very thought. "Your patience amazes me sometimes. I can't even meditate without wanting to levitate just to give me something to do."

Watching as she flopped on the bed, Jinora grinned as she settled on the opposite side, patting her little sister's hair fondly. "Which is why I am the one Dad is raising as his successor on the council. If you, Meelo or Rohan did it, we'd probably be kicked off Air Temple Island within weeks."

"Days," Ikki corrected, raising her hand with a wink.

Chuckling, all she could do was nod in response, as she reclined back onto her pillows but with a restless energy keeping her from getting too comfy. Her mind couldn't help but wander to how she'd fair on the coal-powered vessel. While she didn't think her accommodations aboard would be uncomfortable, Jinora doubted that everyday niceties were a large part of the military experience and she'd hate to put people out over something unnecessary. Well, she'd lived like a monk her entire life. A few weeks on an engine-powered ship would probably amaze her more than anything else.

"So," the other girl began, playing with her long chocolate locks, currently free of the usual hair buns. Ikki had never quite outgrown that bit of her childhood. "What do _you_ think of General Iroh?"

Catching her by surprise, the question had Jinora choking on her own spit as she sat up quickly, coughing into a balled up hand and trying to reclaim some much needed air. "W-what?"

"You heard me," the second child said with a shrug, as if her reaction required no assistance. Jinora couldn't help but send a light scowl in the direction of her baby sister, along with a few unkind words in her head. "He's cute, right? Not to mention he's a member of the Fire Nation's Royal Family and a super powerful firebender. Oh, and _single_. We must not forget single."

"I have no idea where you're going with this," she said in her flattest tone, hoping the conflict inside her wouldn't find its way into her tone. There was nothing good that could come from thinking of the older man that way. More than a decade sat between them and the number of decent conversations they'd ever had could be counted on one hand. Not exactly the stuff of major romance (and she would know, she's read shelves and shelves of historical fiction over the years).

"Do you not have eyes, woman?" Sitting up with a start, Ikki turned to Jinora with an incredulous look on her face, which was only returned with a vaguely disinterested one. Slapping a hand to her forehead, she shook her head in grievance. "He's a hot, eligible bachelor. Any woman with a pulse looks at him and wants to have his babies! Are you really my sister? We might not have the same taste in many things, but men like him are universally appealing!"

"I think… you're _nuts_." Smirking at the frustrated look on the younger girl's face, Jinora could only shrug in faux indifference. "Think about it seriously, Ikki. He's an adult, has been one for years now, and he's known us since _before_ Meelo and Rohan were born. I'm pretty sure we're just a bunch of children who tag along with Dad or who happen to be the grandkids of the last Avater in his book. Not exactly 'girlfriend' material."

Frowning, she crossed her arms over her chest, as her bottom lip jutted out in a pout. "You're such a pessimist."

"No, a realist," Jinora tsk-ed, leaning forward to knock her fist lightly against her sister's chin. And, truly, what other option did she have? No one knew about the strange infatuation she carried for the Fire Nation heir and, as much as she wanted to, she could never tell Ikki. This was a burden she'd gotten used to, a lonely and unwanted one, and she'd never willingly give it to someone else. Because the load wouldn't be halved if she did; in fact, she thinks it'd swallow her whole instead, forcing her to confront the tenacious reality that her heart wasn't budging when it came to this particular man, not without a fight at least. And that, she finds, was one part of her that she wouldn't willingly confront, not just yet.

* * *

Morning the next day was mostly tearful goodbyes (courtesy of her mother), lots of begging for souvenirs (which was mostly Meelo and Rohan, with a side of Ikki) and many reminders about mundane things like her language, presentation of herself and their customs and nearly everything else about her person (all from the wise, if not rather critical, mouth of her father). Embracing her parents, Jinora allowed Tenzin to finish the epically long speech he had no doubt prepared all day yesterday, which included holding herself in the most upright manner and being on her best behavior. What the world thought of her was what the world would think of all airbenders and she'd hate to disappoint everyone who held high esteem for the small colony, especially since she was descended from an Avatar who was still praised by the current generations of the world.

"I know, Dad. I'll be fine. When have I ever let you down?" she teased, leaning up to give him one last hug. Her mother's sniffling got a bit louder, making her grin as she pulled away.

"Never, and I know you will be," he said in a soft tone as he patted his eldest on the head, beaming down at her helplessly. While he would've loved to separate the anxiety he felt as a father from his duty to lay down the ground rules as her mentor, Tenzin found it impossible. There had never been such a moment of great pride as he felt now, mixing in with the fear he had by letting his little girl go off on her own. He'd wished someone had told him that parenting didn't get easier as one got older, merely less time-consuming but definitively more worrisome.

"Be sure to eat well and brush your teeth," Pema murmured, as she began to primp Jinora's already impeccable robes, adjusting them as she did her best not to start sobbing again. "Try not to bother Iroh too much, he's very busy, you know. Oh, and don't talk to strangers or try and pick a fight. I know you, young lady, you'd defend a badger-mole if you had to, but _please_ just try and get help rather than do it yourself. If you have time, write a letter or two and send it so we know you're safe. And when you get to the Northern Water Tribe, make sure you go straight to see Korra and Mako and ask how their baby's doing—"

"Do nothing except eat, sleep, breathe and catch up with Korra. Got it." Giggling a little at the dark look on her mother's face, she wrapped herself around Pema, patting her lightly graying hair and pretending she didn't hear the sniffles that were starting up again. "I'll miss you too, but I'll be fine. I have an entire army escorting me."

"It's true."

The familiar voice had the entire air acolyte clan glancing over at the newly arrived Iroh, not a hair out of place or a break in his picture-perfect composure. Her two younger brothers were immediately next to the officer, making demands of him that she was sure no one else had ever done in his life. After all, when one was heir to the throne of the Fire Nation, it didn't make much sense to take orders as it did to give them, and if Jinora was in his shoes she'd probably be telling them off for their impertinence (though that might come from being their big sister more than anything else). But it seemed that Iroh was as accommodating as he was kind, taking down notes genially and guaranteeing that Jinora would get them what they wanted.

"Hey, don't go around like a crooked politician and making promises you can't keep," she scowled, putting her hands on her hips as Rohan cheered over the prospect of getting jennamite from the Earth Kingdom and Meelo crowed his excitement over blubbered seal jerky. More than a few times, their father had stated that their elder son was much too similar to their Uncle Bumi for comfort. On her (silent) end, Jinora thought it was sort of ironic how her father helped give life to the bane of his existence, who he loved desperately, if not exasperatedly.

When Iroh sent her a shy smile of contrition, Jinora did her best not to forgive the royal, puffing out her cheeks while fighting the rising color that was climbing up her neck. When he moved closer to the small congregation, she tilted her head up a bit, noticing with some annoyance how she only came up to his shoulder.

With another honest grin, Iroh shrugged gracefully as he spoke. "If you could refrain from saying those kinds of things in front of the diplomats once we get to the North Pole, I would very much appreciate it. I don't want anyone thinking I can't take over for my mother when she decides to retire."

The boyish charm only allowed him so much leeway. "Hey, you play nice, I'll play nice. Those are the rules around here."

"Rules we don't usually listen to. Well, no one except Jinora," Ikki butted in, bouncing back and forth on her tiptoes while beaming up at the general prettily. When his attention shifted to the second child, the eldest did her best to halt the brush of jealousy, one she hadn't even realized was coming and was not quite able to stop. The fact that she could feel that way over her own sister was more than a little problematic since she loved her more than nearly anyone else, and yet those feelings still weren't enough to keep her heart in check. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes as she grimaced, doing her best to soothe the monster that could much too easily steal her soul.

"Are you ready to go?" It was General Iroh's voice again, snapping her back to attention as she tried to gather her wits together. It seemed that he had already exchanged words with her parents, who held each other as if they were sending their firstborn off to war and not on an expedition for peace. A part of her held back the need to roll her eyes at their theatrics, but she couldn't fault them for their worry. Because beneath it all, she appreciated the fact that they were alive and well enough to worry over her safety at all, something not all children got to experience. It made her last wide smile so very bittersweet, as she moved to pick up her luggage and trail behind the soldier.

As she turned to Iroh, Jinora was surprised to see him standing before her, reaching down to take her things. Caught off-guard, the airbender moved away, as if to shield her bag from him, catching both him and her family by surprise. And quite honestly she wasn't so sure what she was doing herself.

"Jinora, that's rude. General Iroh is only being a gentleman," Pema scolded, a soft scowl donning her fair features. Even though her back was turned to her, Jinora had no doubt that her mother was drilling holes into her form and reprimanding her a hundred times (in her head, of course, if only to save face in front of the nobleman).

"No, it's okay. It's not even that heavy," the young ambassador protested, steeling her resolve against the kind, resolute look on the captain's face. The man already had enough in his arsenal to use against her—a thoughtful disposition, prestige that matched his intelligence, unmatched eloquence and a face that she hated to admit had only grown more handsome with age—she refused to give up more to him. If she kept her distance, she'd survive this trip and perhaps find a decent end to this silly, little crush.

Staring down, the Fire Nation's prince watched her with quiet, knowing eyes, ones that caused her heart to skip painfully in her chest. It was the same kind of look that had entranced her over a decade ago and she hated that she it was still her folly, as she tore her own gaze away in embarrassment. That was another thing she had to watch out for. She couldn't get too comfortable near him or he might see through her, figure her heart out if she let him in that far. Because while she may not be a kid anymore, she was no more impervious to him as she was now than she was at ten.

However, Iroh wasn't a man who was denied what he wanted, if anything at all. As soon as her face was turned, he moved in closer, sliding into her personal space until they touched, stealing her grip on the suitcase. And she hated how her stare widened, as unsure as she was shocked, barely registering the smell of spice and ash on him, a heady, male scent that she'd never experienced before.

"Rule one on my ship: my orders are absolute." And although the words are harsh, just short of a command, the low tone of his voice was light, playful even, and it made the blush unfurling on her cheeks all the more irksome. Unfortunately, Jinora had no doubt that he'd pull rank with her repeatedly if it fit his needs, no matter how trivial the task or how hard she fought. It made disliking him both infinitely easier and terribly difficult.

"Rule one when dealing with an airbender: personal space must not be broken at any time," she replied with a snort, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring up at him from beneath long lashes. The humor in his face did nothing to cool her indignant attitude, though he did seem to take her words to heart as he leered softly at her in response.

"Dually noted. I'll make sure to keep a safer distance the next time." While his tone held a bit of an apology, Jinora knew Iroh wasn't even slightly repentant, as he turned towards the direction of his ship, nodding for them to leave. His almost-smirk might have been appealing on his rugged features, but all she wanted to do was summon a gust of wind and wipe it off him. How she'd get through the next few weeks would be an adventure all its own, she supposed.

As she began following the firebender, Jinora waved back at her family, who wore the most reticent smiles she'd ever seen on them. And while the guilt ate at her for leaving them behind, it only strengthened the fact that she needed to go out and do something with the gifts she'd been given. The world wouldn't wait for her to mature into it and she knew that she'd have to understand it fully, the way her father did, if she wanted to be useful to it. And she desperately wanted to, she thought, as she boarded the dark-hued vessel, spine straightening as she stood tall and proud. She was young with something to prove and somehow that was more than enough of a reason for her to succeed, childhood infatuations notwithstanding. Eventually she'd grow out of that too and then she'd be free, or at the very least less of a mess. One could only hope.

As the gathered group watched the engine-powered boat leave the dock, the smallest member of the family tilted his head in question, a frown marring his juvenile but beautiful face. His words resonated with all the members of the tight-knit family. "Was it just me, or was there something going on between General Iroh and Big Sis?"

Choking, Tenzin began to sputter what nonsense that was, how the other man was much too responsible and mature for that sort of thing, and couldn't possibly have any designs on his elder daughter. In the midst of his rant, his wife began to pat his back, telling him to relax and watching his blood pressure, just as the doctor had advised. However, Ikki and Meelo weren't nearly as convinced as the family patriarch, as they bowed their heads in contemplation before nodding solemnly, oddly in sync.

"No, I think Rohan might be right. Definitely some sexual tension simmering there," Ikki gloated with a smile, snapping her fingers as the realization hit home. She completely missed how her father turned ghostly white and how Pema had to restrain him from saddling Oogi so that he could catch up to the disappearing liner, as it made its way into the horizon.

* * *

Within moments of stepping onto the wooden floors of the warship, Jinora had the strangest feelings running through her, but she couldn't be sure if it was only nervousness or the fact that she was greeted with lines of the firebending elite, approximately a hundred in number, bowing in immaculate rows. In books, she'd learned that tradition and diligence and hierarchy were normal characteristics of the Fire Nation's culture. But for someone like her, whose education was highly spiritual and informal, it was like seeing a whole new side of the coin, as her eyes were drawn away to the few who were allowed to stand salute the Crown Prince with perfect posture and contained visages.

"Awaiting your orders, General Iroh," one of them said, placing his arm at his side with the other's permission. His age was near that of his commanding officer's, with gray eyes and perfunctory, military-styled hair. While not particularly unattractive, there was something in the man that made him appear shrewish to Jinora, who had always been rather apt at guessing temperaments at a glance. She made a mental note to stay away from him if she didn't want to be reprimanded for any mistakes in her etiquette, which were no doubt caveman-esque compared to these people. A part of her wouldn't be surprised if they found her breathing too harsh, as they all maintained their stock-still positions even as she shuffled in her plain robes.

Telling him to set a course for their first destination in the Earth Kingdom, Iroh was quick to have everyone stand at attention before introducing his guest. "As you all know, we'll be making our way to the North Pole for the annual peace conference this year, hosted by the Northern Water Tribe. In Master Tenzin's place, his daughter Jinora will be representing the Air Nomads." Here, the young woman could hear his voice drop just slightly deeper, more menacing than she'd ever heard it before, as he continued in a concise manner. "You will treat her with the respect a lady of her station deserves."

If possible, the warriors stood a bit taller, as if feeling their leader's bite through their very armors. The switch in demeanor had her frowning at him, though he couldn't see it as he stood a foot ahead of her, looking much like the ruler she knew he was destined to be. It seemed that another line was being drawn between them and all she could do was watch it happen, a familiar feeling of helplessness filling her as she came to grips with just how different they truly were. As Iroh turned back to her, she felt herself harden on the inside, liking the sense of control. He'd never afforded to give her a reason to put her guard up, but now she had one and she'd learn to combat her old emotions by using his own image against him.

"Do you have any words for my crew, Ambassador Jinora?" Hearing her name, she almost didn't recognize that he was speaking to her, the title foreign and unfitting over her head. While perfectly normal to call anyone of rank by some sort of heading, she'd always felt too young to deserve one, too green and inexperienced, no matter how many places she'd been or how many council meetings she'd sat through. It was always beneath her father's wing that she was covered, and she was finding that making the transition was not quite as easy as she expected it to be.

But she didn't lose heart, as she nodded towards her host before taking a step forward. "I understand that my presence here is rather unorthodox, but I'm grateful to all of you for allowing me to accompany you on your journey. I'll do my best to stay out of your way while working but I hope to get to know you while I'm here. Please treat me kindly."

With as dignified a bow as she could muster, the brown-haired girl took in a deep inhale as she came up, placing on a soothing smile to cover up her nerves. And even while no pair of eyes visibly swiveled to her, she could feel them tracing over her, measuring her worth and wondering about her youth. She couldn't blame them for she was still trying to figure out this new routine as well.

Nodding in satisfaction, Iroh motioned for another man to come forward, obviously one of the higher-ranked underlings. The surprise that hit her was more from his appearance than anything else, as an elderly man dressed in well-crafted clothes approached, looking more like someone of counsel than combat. But Jinora's eyes were adept at seeing small details, the even shuffle of his gait misguiding and the perfect sweep of his bow speaking of control far beyond bodily limits. He was an old warrior; she had no doubt of it.

"Please, Kei, show the ambassador to her quarters." When he received a small nod, Iroh looked the young girl in the eye, gave her a small, reassuring smile before spinning on his heel, thereby excusing the formation of footmen. As everyone went to resume their stations and prepare for the first leg of their voyage, Jinora approached the old man and greeted him with a perfunctory bow, as he glanced at her with appraising eyes. Just a quick perusal of him told her that he had the captain's ear and was a wise man of sorts, as he rotated his gaze across her person before shooting her something she considered approval. While not sure what kind of test she passed, at the very least he was another man on this boat who wasn't her enemy.

As they made their way into the hull of the ship, her intensely critical mind took in the small spaces and narrow passages, the array of doors and confusing pathways of stairs and ladders, combing through each of them with nothing but a glance. By the end of her time on board, she wanted to know all the secrets in this place, absorb them into her mind for safe keeping and memories. She'd grown used to dissecting every object and scenario she saw, so the endless mazes that this place offered were merely an appetizer for whatever else was to come.

"You are Master Tenzin's eldest child, no?" Kei inquired politely, their silence broken to make room for small talk. Perhaps he felt it rude to leave his charge to her thoughts but Jinora was comfortable either way, not that he'd know that.

"Yes. Do you know my father?" Her curious stare went to his back, as he led her down another winding corner. If she found her way to the deck on her own, it would be either a miracle or sheer force of luck.

He laughed heartily and the sound made her grin in return. "That old coot and I have been well acquainted for years. Not surprising that he hasn't mentioned me though. Used to get him in all kind of trouble back in the day."

"What kind of trouble?" Although her voice managed to hold some semblance of nonchalance, Jinora could feel her eyes twinkling in anticipation, wondering about the kinds of escapades her prim-and-proper patriarch could get into. If nothing else, she'd have stories to tell her siblings when she got home, which would most likely keep them entertained for years to come.

With a glimmer in his eye, the old firebender gave her a wink. "If you join me for dinner tonight, perhaps I'll remember a few stories by then. It's still morning, after all. My foggy brain hasn't completely woken up."

"If that's the case, then I'd be honored to dine with you, sir," Jinora replied with a laugh, not believing the con man's act at all. But he was a charmer and she had no good reason to say no so she didn't, instead nodding with a bit of amusement.

"Wonderful. Now, here we are," her companion gestured at the door as he put her bag down in front of it, with Jinora noting how the thickness of the metal was to render the place fire-proof for its inhabitants. "It's a bit of a ways to get here, but I actually took the long way. If you turn just over there, there's a stairwell that leads you straight to the deck. I took the scenic route since it's been such a long time since I've had a beautiful woman in my company, what with all the men manning the ship."

Chuckling at his flattery, Jinora gave her hand to Kei's outstretched one, as he kissed it in farewell. "Somehow I doubt that women don't stay but rather that you keep them away, sir. I can't imagine any female not falling for your charms."

"Oh, but I must be getting old if a young lady such as yourself saw right through me. I'll be more careful in my next attempt." Not quite holding back the peal of laughter, Jinora could only wave as the old man left a moment later. However, his voice trailed behind him as he made his way to the distant staircase. "And please, call me Kei. 'Sir' makes me feel old." And even though she nods in answer while he escapes down the hallway, she had a feeling he still managed to see it.

However, her easiness flees when she realizes just how alone she is, the silence ringing now that she was alone. Inhaling a harsh breath, Jinora reassembled herself as she eyed the panel again warily, placing her hand on the latch before giving it a solid push. It was heavier than she expected but she managed to get it open, as she slid herself into what would become her new bedroom for at least the next two weeks.

While not especially opulent or furnished, Jinora knew by instinct that this was one of the better rooms on the ship, as it was well maintained and decorated with a minimalist design. Rather than just a plain cot and perhaps a side table, there was also a desk in the far corner made of dark cherry wood and a matching chair. A large rug lined the otherwise bare floor and the walls were adorned with a few framed, non-descript pictures. Overall, the accommodations were better than she thought, sparse but meant for functionality more than anything else, and she found that she could make it feel like home with some time.

As she tossed her things off to the side, Jinora lied back on the mattress and hoped against hope that she wasn't just kidding herself. While she had no doubt there was excitement and adventure waiting for her, she couldn't lie and say that she wasn't a little fearful of it as well. But, she mused to herself as she steeled her backbone against the traces of doubt still lingering on the edges of her mind, it was overcoming that fear that made the whole journey worthwhile.

* * *

**AN**: And the voyage begins! I'm seriously inspired for this pairing right now, but I've felt the need to use that muse to finish updating some other fics. Haha. In between my updates, I hope you guys will review. Also, kind of need some ideas for shenanigans to bring these two closer together. If you have a good idea or two, please drop me a line. Most of the story is planned out, except for these next couple chapters. I'm just gonna wing it. Haha.

And for everyone else who doesn't have anything to share, just drop me a line anyway! I'd be sooo happy if you did. :D

Thanks for reading, everyone! Until next time~


	3. Chapter Two

**AN**: And I'm back with another chapter~ Wow, this pairing is strangely easy to write and I'm not sure if that should bother me or not. LOL

Guest thank-you's for the last chapter:

_**LokFan**_: Thank you! I'm just getting started. Haha. There is a lot in store for these two, I promise. :)

**_flamey_ _o's_**: Sometimes the weirdest pairings are the best ones. LOL! Aww, thanks~ I really do try and write something worthwhile, especially for pairings that are rare/didn't exist until about a month ago. :)

_Warnings_: A glimpse of what Jiroh (is that what we're calling these two? Credit for that goes to LokFan, if we are) could be. :D

* * *

_Chapter Two_

After sorting away her things and doing her best to make the living space feel more like her bedroom, Jinora soon found that her interest had waned and she wanted to go out and do something. Granted, she wasn't told to stay in her chambers for the trip, but she had no idea where to even begin.

An initial pang of self-doubt had her coming back to her senses, as she shook her head and frowned to herself. While she might not necessarily belong on the boat, she didn't _not_ belong, if that made any sense. Deciding that it was as good excuse as any, Jinora began her investigation of the vessel, telling herself the upper decks had nothing particularly useful and could be explored later in the day.

Delving lower, she came across the necessities that all military liners were well stocked with. Many storage rooms were haphazardly thrown around, as were a number of bunks for soldiers with two cots in each medium-sized room. She'd bumped into a few men on her way, but they had gone right past her, intent on doing whatever job they were currently assigned to. Not that she minded, she thought as she passed a command center, one of the pits that was equipped with radars, tracking devices and a mess of other equipment that Asami would know more about than her. Sadly her studies regarding technology had been lacking as of late, a fact that she'd have to remedy. Eventually, she scoured long enough to get to the heart of the whole operation: the kitchen.

As she treaded down the hall, the aroma of food was travelling her way, though it wasn't surprising considering the lack of ventilation in any place that wasn't directly connected to an air duct. But obviously the strength of it was much too potent to escape rightfully out into the sea air and was now tempting her with its brilliance. Fire Nation food was one delicacy she had never managed to try, as she'd only gone north, south and east of her home. However, she was well informed of the luxurious spread, as excitement welled in her belly, telling her to follow the cook's unintended call.

Slipping in discretely, Jinora was greeted with the sight of a number of sous chefs preparing the meal that was bound to be served for lunch. But with a hundred-plus stomachs to feed, she was surprised that they were creating such a decadent spread, as she eyed the quality produce and cuts from afar, instinctively guessing that they were worth much, especially considering the quantity present.

"Someone please tell me why there's a young woman in my kitchen."

Within seconds, the room halted in its ministrations, the clinking of dishes and silverware falling into nothing and the shuffling of feet silent. It was a moment of something she'd later call pure terror, as she slowly turned toward the authoritative voice of who she was sure was the head chef, a man who very well held her life in his hands. He could either make her stay here very comfortable or render her starved with nothing but a few added ingredients that would burn her sensitive palette. But while she was young, Jinora was no fool.

"I apologize for walking in, sir. I was lured in by the scent of such delicious smelling food and I couldn't help myself," she apologized with a bow, tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear demurely for effect. There was something about compliments and bashful submission that had men falling over themselves in pleasure, their egos stroked and their prides content. It was a trick she'd learned from her mother actually, who was all business when necessary but could just as easily weasel her way out of anything when it came to her father with a pretty smile and a pleasant word or two. Truly, she still had much more to learn from her.

And while the large, muscled man before her didn't change in countenance, Jinora knew immediately that he was warming up to her. The way his eyes shined a little brighter and how he puffed his chest out a bit farther told her that he was truly just a softie at heart, won over by her flattery.

"Well, before I accept any bit of your praise, miss, may I know your name?" he asked, his voice deep, almost a bellow even at normal tone. Certainly he didn't match her description of a cook since most of the culinary work was prepared by the nuns on Air Temple Island, but appearances were certainly deceiving. This hulk of a man was likely also an experienced soldier and firebender who just happened to have a skill for whipping up food. He was considerably more accomplished than she was in that aspect, that was for certain.

"I'm Jinora, the ambassador representing the Air Nomads in place of my father this year at the convention." A flash of recognition lit up his dark gaze, as she continued with a small smile. "Since I'm unfamiliar with the area, I ended up wandering a bit and got here. I apologize, sir. I never meant to intrude."

"Ah, Master Tenzin's firstborn. There has been much talk of you over the last few weeks," he spoke with a jolly attitude, laughing as the pieces came together. Seeing as how he no longer needed his staff's attention, he waved his hand about and then everything restarted, the speed picking up as if they'd never paused. Glancing down at her, he looked the girl up and down before grinning widely. "I think it's safe to say that you've inherited your mother's good looks. Good to see that they've upgraded to an ambassador that's easier on the eyes and yet speaks well beyond her years. Come, I wish to hear more about you, Ambassador Jinora."

As she was led to a far table devoid of food and utensils, the older man offered her a stool before taking up one himself and calling for a snack to be served for his guest. While she protested, he ignored her wholly and demanded the freshest thing they had, which turned out to be a load of pork buns, still steaming as they were served. And against her better manners, Jinora dug in with an excited grin as she tore one open and took in its heavenly smell.

"Be careful, young one, those are very hot, both in temperature and flavor, and something tells me you are not well acquainted with the spices of the Fire Nation," the middle-aged man teased, as she observed the obviously reddened meat. It was dotted with black pepper, finely chopped onions and colored with seasonings. Somehow she knew it was only deceivingly mild. No doubt it would forever scar her if she took a bite too eagerly.

"I'll admit, I'm only familiar with cuisine from the Earth Kingdom, as well as a bit from the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. And while I've read extensively about the foodstuffs of the Fire Nation, I've never had it myself," Jinora replied in turn, picking off a small piece to try and gauge its spiciness.

"Let's put it like this, young one. If Da Wei makes it, then it is a dish that is packed with flavor. Though, in your case, it may be more like torture for those inexperienced taste buds," he chortled, watching as she eyed the tiny piece suspiciously before popping into her mouth and taking a few chews. By the third one, the affect seared her mouth and down her throat, as tears found their way into the airbender's pretty brown eyes.

"See, I told you so," he chuckled, amused as he handed her a large glass of water, one she chugged unceremoniously and without a bit of her earlier grace. If this is what the Spirits wanted her to experience, Jinora wasn't sure she wanted to remain on board.

"How do you people not have holes in your intestines?" she asked in an ungentle manner, the topic not suitable for most cultured women. But Jinora was nothing if not open, a firecracker of intelligence and wit and concealed sarcasm. The only difference between her and a more uncouth woman was the fact that she delivered her words with such ease that it almost came out polite, but with twice the acidity.

"Many years of building up tolerance, something that you may have to learn yourself, young one."

Frowning derisively, she eyed the delicious looking snack and felt a pang of sadness at the waste she'd be leaving. "While I'd love to will myself to do so, I'm not sure there will be much left of me if I'm forced to process anymore of this, Chef Da Wei."

With a guffaw, the man clapped a hand on her shoulder heavily, nearly knocking her from her seat. "Don't you worry, Ambassador, there is hope for you yet. By the end of this trip, you'll be out-eating any of those soldiers and looking mighty prettier than them while doing it." And while she understood it was meant to be a compliment to ease her sorrows, Jinora somehow felt she was digging her grave instead.

* * *

Lunch was a quick affair she took alone. Instead of mingling, she wanted to get a better understanding of the layout of the ship while it was less occupied. With the majority of the men in the mess hall, she was free to explore after eating her meal, a toned-down version of what was being served, making her love Da Wei even more. On top of that humor and carefree attitude, he made some of the best grub she'd ever had the pleasure of tasting, even if it was a watered down version of it. She'd have to step up her game as the weeks went on.

As she went through a few more floors, Jinora quickly discovered that there was little else of note to be found below decks. Besides the engine room, which was vast and sort of terrifying in its efficiency, the only other place that really intrigued her was the training area. Being the size of an arena, the high ceilings and fire-charred walls showed that it was nearly impenetrable, as she tapped the mats with her feet and tried to imagine the forms these firebending elite practiced. She made a note to sit in on one such day, if she could manage to get their permission.

As she made her way to the deck, she was surprised to see the sun was lower than she'd expected, meaning she'd been more occupied than she thought for the majority of the afternoon. From the bright star's position overhead, it was probably just past four o'clock, which was considerably later than she'd guessed earlier. Well, if nothing else, at least her tour so far had been informative, not to mention she'd met some quirky characters along the way. She could only hope more members of the crew were like the two she met today, who were comfortable and laidback in their older ages and didn't seem to think much of the idea of ranks.

It was only by accident that she stumbled across the main control room, as she'd climbed a set of stairs out of curiosity. She didn't know why she was surprised to see Iroh there, pouring over maps and charts on his own, the rest of his crew excused for a quick break. With technology allowing autopilot, his well-trained team was mostly back-up so leaving for an extended time wasn't an uncommon practice nowadays. Still, it didn't mean he had to work through one of his few rest periods just because he was a perfectionist.

_Sounds like the pot's calling the kettle black_, she mused with a wry grin, walking in quietly, her feet silent against the tiled floor. In hindsight, she should've known better than to sneak up on a trained warrior.

A straight fist shot out from his form, deadly accurate and with power that would've put even the most proficient fighter to shame. But it was too far gone to pull back and his reach was much further than hers. Luckily for the both of them, her reflexes were nothing if not impeccable and her ability to judge distance and speed was notorious among her family.

"A little tense there, General Iroh," she said with a smile, her neck bent just enough for him to have grazed past her without making contact. If he'd used his firebending, Jinora knew she would've had to jump away, but that would've been easy enough. Defense was her game play, after all.

Looking at her in surprise, his amber-gilded eyes turned to disapproval, as his arm fell away and he stood at attention. In response, she straightened as well, shrugging at his silent but obvious reprimand.

"Next time, Jinora, please make your presence known before entering instead of stealing in like a thief. I'd hate for one of my men to accidentally hurt you." It was an absolute order, one she knew she shouldn't take lightly, but that haughtiness of his always did rub her the wrong way. If he thought she was going to agree meekly and scurry back to the safety of her room, then he was going to be sorely disappointed.

"If one of your men hit me, then it means that I let them, General, not because they're better than I am." Crossing her arms over her chest, she adopted an impervious expression, as if anything he said was only partially useful. There was no small amount of glee at the darkening on his fair features, the first bit of anger he'd ever aimed at her. Good, she needed him to dislike her, actively and with a purpose. The thudding of her heart would be for a completely different reason then. Instead of being enamored, it would burn with ire, only cooled by the grudging respect she held for him and old family bonds.

Growling irritably, he ran a large hand through his short, dark locks, looking as if he was trying to find the right words. "That wasn't what I meant," he explained, glowering softly at her.

"Then what did you mean?" she asked in return, mirroring his stubborn expression.

"What I was trying to say was that not all of my crew are as kind to others as I'd want them to be," he spoke slowly, methodically, as if trying not to paint his lesser officers in a bad light. Jinora could only raise a brow in reply. "Look, let's put it like this. If you had done that to another male who didn't know you, he might've taken your sneaking as a challenge. It wouldn't matter if you were a woman. In fact, that might just make some angrier, being bested by someone of foreign origin."

"Are you telling me that I have to deal with a bunch of chauvinistic, backwards-thinking fools who think they're better than me because I'm female and an airbender?" Jinora couldn't stop the incredulity of her words even if she wanted to, affronted not only for herself but for every person on her half of the human species.

Although he looked reluctant, Iroh nodded, honestly repentant but with little else to offer. His mother might be the Fire Lord, but not everyone could view womankind the same way they did her. She was quite reasonably thought to be a goddess among men, a ruler of a nation both influential and powerful. Very few could say the same and unfortunately some of the older generations had forced their sons to share in that mindset that women were weak creatures. Even now, the thought left a distinct distaste in the prince's mouth.

"Wow, why don't I just jump overboard and save us all some time?" Throwing her hands up, her sarcasm had him quirking a brow upward, still not quite used to the off-the-cuff way she spoke. Whenever he'd spent time with Tenzin and his family, he'd noticed that Jinora was easily the most well-mannered of the councilman's children, usually staying quiet unless she found it necessary to interject. But beneath that, Iroh was starting to realize that she had a frankness that didn't match her graceful appearance and a dry humor that nearly matched his own.

"Sort of defeats the purpose of me keeping you safe, doesn't it, little airbender?" Stopping in the middle of her tirade, Jinora leveled a scowl at him, one that only had her companion grinning in amusement. He hadn't called her that nickname since she was a child, but it had certainly been endearing then. Right now, he was using it as if he wanted to fan her temper and feed her annoyance.

"I'd worry more about your crew than me, General," she sniffed, deciding not to comment on the dated moniker at the moment. "If you want to arrive at the North Pole with the number you came with, you'll keep those cabbage slugs away from me. Otherwise, I'll take them out myself."

Smirking, the Crown Prince balanced against the edge of the table, liking the fury in the young ambassador's eyes. Instead of the glassy-eyed china doll look so many women approached him with, this particular spitfire held back none of her passions, wearing them as easily as she did the ponytail in her hair. He wasn't sure if it was untried innocence that made her so vivacious, or merely the fact that she had always been that way and he'd merely failed to notice. Regardless, Iroh was finding Tenzin's daughter to be very suitable company, if only because she was fun to bait and strangely easy to converse with.

"Wipe that smug look off your face. It doesn't suit you," Jinora snorted, the lie coming out easily. If anything, his arrogance made him appear even more untouchable, like the royal she oftentimes forgot he was, and he was even more handsome because of it. She hated those who looked down their noses at people, but he did it with such rakish likability that he could get away with it, as maddening as the fact was. "And don't call me 'little airbender' either. I'm not five, you know."

"Aww, but you'll always be that little airbender reading gigantic text books to me," he teased, letting a kind smile replace his former overconfidence.

And somehow reality hit harder than she would've liked.

Shuffling uncomfortably, she tucked an invisible piece of hair behind her ear, darting her eyes away. "Is that so?" Even though she managed to shrug nonchalantly and keep her voice even, the sound was hollow in her ears, lacking her earlier conviction. She'd forgotten herself in the moment, had thought that she was making progress when she knew she wasn't supposed to be doing anything but get over him. He'd lured her into a false sense of security, only to let her fall down the trap hole he'd so strategically placed.

_No, idiot, you were just too happy to notice where you were going, that's all_, her mind said testily, and she had to agree. Iroh had done nothing but be himself and she'd let down her barriers because of it. Spirits, she'd practically torn them down, letting him in easily and allowing glimpses of the person she was beneath her perfectly manicured façade. Unfortunately, she was the only one revealing anything and the only one who had something to lose in all of this.

"Jinora, are you alright?" his voice broke through, sounding concerned. It snapped her back to the present quickly enough, as she gave him a pleasant smile in return. But it was the same one she offered everyone, a gesture more suited for a stranger. She needed the line to be drawn, and since he obviously wasn't going to do it, then she'd do her best to keep them on opposing sides.

"I'm fine," she responded, tone clipped and contradictory to her words. His narrowed gaze had her gathering her courage again, as she wished for a time-out, a respite to control her nerves before she started to visibly panic. "You look busy, so I'll leave you to your work."

"Wait." Grabbing her wrist when she turned away, Jinora could feel her very foundation quake, the calluses of his fingers contrasting with the softness of his grip. And she knew it would be all too easy for a man like him to break her heart, as unintentional as it would be. He couldn't help the fact that she loved him anymore than she could force herself to stop.

Refusing to look at him, Jinora tugged helplessly at her trapped limb. "Let me go, Iroh."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," he said with a frown, tightening his hold when she nearly manages to pull free. Never in his thirty years of life had he met someone as strange as Jinora, who liked him one moment and couldn't stand him the next. And as someone he considered a friend of sorts, he wouldn't let her go without an explanation, not if he wanted to preserve whatever was starting to develop between them.

"It's _nothing_," she bit out, the inflections tempering her growing aggravation weakly but he didn't mind her fury. At least he was getting a reaction out of her, but for Agni's sakes did she have to change her mind about him so quickly?

"You're lying," he spoke calmly, letting none of his impatience find its way into his words. However, when she begun to use both hands to try and escape him, he did what he had to.

Grabbing her other wrist, he spun her until she was face-to-face with him, planting her against the metal table and using his own form to barricade her in. But while he was satisfied by the bit of shock the move earned him, her face soon donned something darker, her pretty features twisting harshly. And while he knew he shouldn't be proud that he'd made her angry, a part of his masculine pride was stroked with the knowledge that few, if any, saw the beautifully poised airbender in such a way.

"Are you crazy? Your crew could come back at any minute and I don't want to have to explain this shit to them," she whispered, the curse falling from her lips easily. By now he shouldn't be surprised by the things she said, but he hadn't expected the well-known bookworm to have a sailor's mouth as well. And, strangely enough, he liked that fact more than a little.

"Then perhaps if you were a little more forthcoming about whatever's going on in that pretty head of yours, I wouldn't have to take such extreme measures." It was such a diplomatic response that it nearly threw Jinora for a loop, as she glared up at him through long lashes. There was no expectancy or pushing, but the implication to spill her secrets was there, underlining that he wouldn't let her go until she did. She didn't think she could hate him more, but she was starting to figure out that she was very wrong.

"Why do you care? I'm just a kid, remember?" Jinora nearly snarled the words out, bitter bile crawling up her throat. Not even twenty-four hours and she was reduced to this. Ten years of silence were going to be for naught because she hadn't managed to keep her resentment at bay, and that was what she found to be the most terrifying part. With little more than a glance in her direction, she was easy pickings for him.

The downturn of his mouth spoke of honest confusion, as well as a vague sense of disagreement. "I never called you a kid, Jinora, nor have I ever thought of you as one."

"Right, because you treat me like an adult whenever you call me by some ridiculous childhood nickname. That just _screams_ equality." Defensively, her sardonic expression fought to stay on, as she felt herself weaken at his scent, a natural cologne that would have any other woman at his submission. All it made her want to do was airbend him into the next Winter Solstice.

"I call you that because I know you hate it, not because I still think of you as a child," Iroh explained, staring down at her with clear eyes. And although she held his gaze for a long while, eventually she had to turn away, chewing on her bottom lip in uncertainty. "And I don't believe I've done anything to make you think otherwise."

"Please, just let me go, Iroh." But he didn't. Instead, his eyes darkened to a coppery hue, as he leaned down so they were at eye level. Still refusing to meet his gaze, Jinora closed her eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath.

"Look at me," he murmured softly, as if coaxing an animal from its shell. The way she shook her head, tossing that mane of hers in sharp refusal, had him beaming wolfishly, intrigued by her reactions. She never did what he expected and Iroh was curious as to see what she'd do next. "Look at me. C'mon, Jin, just a peek."

"'Jin'?" she asked, her eyes chancing a quick dart to his face, though she kept her head away defiantly. "Where did 'Jin' come from?"

"Well, you didn't like my other name for you," Iroh said effortlessly, even making a show of shrugging his shoulders in a way that had her frown deepening. "It only seemed right that I give you a new one."

"Or you could not use one at all. I have a perfectly functioning name," Jinora snorted, this time meeting him full-on and with a flash of challenge in her eyes. He was compelled to smirk at the small victory but he wouldn't, not if he wanted to keep her attention.

"I rarely give nicknames to people, you know. You should be happy that you're one of the few." He spoke as if it was some great honor but all it did was make Jinora blush harder in both anger and embarrassment, all while her insides got tangled at his close proximity and eager playfulness. The idiot had no idea what she was doing to her, but he seemed to be enjoying what he was able to see and understand. This wasn't going the way she wanted it to at all.

"I think you're losing it, General, if you think I'll be flattered by a playboy like you." Oh, she was well aware of his conquests, even if they never traveled in the same circles. It wasn't that he wasn't picky with his bed partners, but the world watched ruling families with both criticism and avid interest. That meant she had an idea about his dirty laundry even from Republic City and right now she needed that fact between them, held onto it like it a lifeline. Maybe because it was her only one.

Instead of being offended as she'd hoped, Iroh looked more pleased than anything else. "Have you kept tabs on me, Jin? I'm honored that you'd take the time to keep me in your thoughts."

"You wish, you philanderer," she snorted, trying to fight off the redness that was starting to spread across her ivory skin. It didn't help that his hands held hers tightly, gripping her fingers with a heat that was starting to warm every inch of her. "Is it my fault that the world takes pleasure in your misdeeds? If anything, I'm just another one of your victims and you should release me right now, like your honor code dictates."

"Is that so?" Leaning in, he pressed his forehead to hers, following her jerked movement backwards, as if she could escape him. But with their upper bodies pressed so close and only so much room behind her, Jinora was trapped and both of them knew it. "Rather than comment about my rather well-known personal life, I wonder why you always refer to me as 'General' whenever you're uncomfortable."

"What?" she breathed, the word a noisy exhale but little more than that. With her eyelids falling to half-mast, she wondered how much longer he could trap her there before someone came along and questioned their compromising position. Then again, with his track record, maybe it was something that wasn't all that uncommon. As if she needed one more reason to hate him.

"Whenever you feel threatened or want distance, you call me 'General' instead of Iroh," he murmured softly, still within her personal space, almost happily so.

"You're imagining things." Just like she was imagining that her heart wasn't going into overdrive, as she tilted her chin up defiantly, feeling her pulses race in her wrists and temples. He was teasing her, she was well aware of that, but that didn't make it any easier to swallow the fact that Iroh was very much in the middle of seducing the granddaughter of his grandfather's best friend.

And, by the gleam in his eyes, it didn't look as if he minded the idea all that much either, as he brushed their noses together intimately, the warmth of his breath skimming across her slightly parted lips. A small shudder worked its way down her spine, as she felt herself relax a little against her will. They were so close, just inches apart, and if she leaned forward just the tiniest bit...

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I've brought you your meal, Iroh."

The dream shattered almost as quickly as it formed, as the young commander pulled himself together with a light curse, righting himself as was necessary. Sliding his body from hers, Jinora managed to take a large inhale, a full-body tremble knocking her knees together as she glanced over at their guest. But if Master Kei had any words or thoughts on their behavior, he kept silent as he placed the tray beside her and gave them both a neutral smile. But, beneath that placidity of his aged face, Jinora had no doubt there was something going on in that mind of his. What it was, however, was a mystery she wasn't sure she wanted to solve.

"Next time, make your presence known a bit sooner, Kei. Eavesdropping doesn't suit you," Iroh broke in, taking the awkward silence with a fail swoop of his hand. With his arms crossed over his muscled chest, he was a rather intimidating man, towering over the newcomer and the young woman beside him.

"If you knew I was there, then perhaps you should've let the young lady go before I reached the doorway," the old man sniffed, shooting him a stare that inquired about what just happened but did not demand an immediate explanation. And Jinora was grateful because she doubted she'd be able to stand a discussion about this moment, ever. While it was certainly not a scandal of any kind, she wasn't the kind of girl who was touched by a few charming words and rough, fire-warmed hands. But obviously Iroh wasn't a normal kind of man if he was able to make her forget something so basic.

"I think the young lady is going to excuse herself now and let you two talk," Jinora stole in, as both pairs of eyes fell on her. "And, while we're on the subject, let's just pretend this didn't happen. Yes? Yes."

Before either of them could protest, Jinora was out the door, mentally berating herself for her conduct. Were years of longing starting seep through her perfectly tailored image and now she was willing to take whatever kind of affection he was dishing out? And he wasn't even sincere in that aspect, she told herself with a large huff, as she practically stomped down to the main deck. He merely enjoyed getting a rise out of her, thought her cute and adorable like an otter penguin or fire ferret. That was certainly no way for a woman of her standing to behave, even less like how an ambassador should, and she swore up and down that this would be the last time. He wouldn't break through her defenses again, not if she could help it.

As she came to terms with her out-of-character behavior, Jinora knew that now was as good a time as any to steel her resolve and try to bury the hatchet on this crush of hers, for her sanity's sake, at the very least. And if she cared about her own survival at all, she'd avoid the man in question as much as possible. There was only so much foolishness she was allowed and she was sure she'd nearly reached her limit. Now, if only Iroh would agree with her intentions and be completely horrible to her, she might just be on to something.

* * *

**AN**: And that, my friends, is what I'd envision their relationship to be like, kind of like a tug-of-war. :) But this chapter was just a taste of what's to come. I'm not gonna get them together for a while, if that's what anyone's worried about. It'd ruin my fun and the part of me that wants to make this some epic adventure for them. Haha.

I hope you guys enjoyed! Remember to jot down a comment, criticism or even just a short phrase if you enjoyed the chapter~ Until next time!


	4. Chapter Three

**AN**: It's so weird to be back! Haha. I'm starting exams so I've got free time on my hands and since I can't sleep because of all the coffee I consumed, this came out. LOL

Btw, I just wanted to say thank you sooooo much to all of you who reviewed last chapter! I mean, 36 total? That's amazing and I just wanted to say how awesome you guys are for keeping me motivated. :D

_Thank-you's for last chapter:_

**LokFan**: You're welcome~ I have to give credit where credit is due. Haha. That scene was so fun to write but I'm gonna have to put a stop to them for a while. You'll see why. ;)

**flamey**: Haha, I love you too~ Unfortunately, I have one story that is so close to being done and two others that I have to get updating and whose chapters I've already started. Luckily for you guys, my muse was working for this one. LOL Enjoy the chapter!

**nureen**: Thank you! Wow, I feel like you read all my stories and that makes me really happy. Haha. Let me know what you think about this chapter too. :D

**Boba**: I completely agree. I don't know where this came from but I'm glad that someone else thought of it too. LOL I'm glad you liked my take on Iroh. Hopefully I can keep them in-character from here on. :)

**Lok guest**: It's here! You'll have to read and let me know what you think. I've got big things planned for these two. Haha.

**Guest**: As do I. Most canon pairings don't do anything for me anyway. XD

_Warnings_: Fluff and angst ahead, my friends.

* * *

_Chapter Three_

The next few days after their unorthodox encounter had both Jinora and Iroh actively ignoring each other. It was difficult, she found, as she realized that they seemed to have a certain affinity for the other, one that whispered in her ear whenever he was nearby. Even when sitting in the mess hall as she made conversation with a number of the foot soldiers, the airbender could time the exact moment he walked into the room, her eyes unconsciously searching for his in the midst of a rowdy conversation.

And it was painful how easy it was for him to know she was there as well, in a room the size of a small stadium, and not spare her a glance. Her feelings were just as crushed as her pride, as she did her best to reassemble her confidence in secret. If he'd been any other man, Jinora would've done the same thing, letting the tension dissolve on its own. But he wasn't any other man so she couldn't stop herself from wanting a bit of his acknowledgement, as pathetic as it sounded.

So she threw herself into forming an alliance with the crew, finding them to be more like teenage boys than grown men. Even those who were on the fringes of forty roughhoused and made dirty jokes, ones that had her turning as red as a flaming fire flake whenever she got it. Her drastic change in color only had them more amused, liking the idea of corrupting an innocent with their so-called worldly knowledge.

On the other end of the spectrum, there were also younger members who were closer to her age, recruited early for being prodigious benders even as children. But while they were all enjoyable to hang out with, there were three that she was particularly fond of.

The oldest of them was Shaw, a man of medium height and build. With light brown hair and dark gold eyes, Jinora had no doubt that he was well liked by the opposite sex. His easygoing attitude added to his appeal, as he seemed to get along with everyone easily and was good at soothing ruffled feathers. That skill came in handy particularly on this vessel where testosterone ran high and tempers flared, despite everyone's best efforts.

Two years younger than him was Feng, or 'the silent one' as she'd dubbed him. Known for being a man of few words, his dark chocolate hair was mismatched by jade eyes, showing that he was a mixed child of a firebender and an earthbender. While he didn't speak much in front of others, Jinora was pleasantly surprised to find that he was intelligent and well read. They'd spent a good amount of time discussing literature and history, his eyes lighting with passion that never appeared except during those random moments they shared.

The last was the one closest to her age, a boy only two years older than her. Hao was the son of noble family in the Fire Nation, a young man who preferred exploration to his father's politics. He was easily the one she was closest to, the perfect balance of playful kindness and sarcastic wit rolled into a handsome package. And though the thought made Jinora's cheeks heat reluctantly, there was no other way to describe the boy with honey-colored irises.

She ended up latching onto their acceptance, making her way into foreign territory and finding that maybe her company wasn't as stuffy as she initially thought. On the outside, they were hardened machines with perfect control and technique, the statutes of firebending well drilled into their heads. But on the inside, they were more like fun-loving, insanity-driven rabaroos with the minds of children. Somehow, the knowledge made her feel more at home.

Still, it didn't replace the fact that Jinora and Iroh's relationship had turned distant at best. That a mere moment could change their comfortable, if not superficial, friendship made her wonder just how much he cared to begin with. Because, while she made no move to bridge the gap, at the very least she was open to reconciliation. His outright refusal to even look in her direction spoke volumes about how close they'd actually been.

_Maybe it's a sign from the universe_, the young ambassador mused, watching as the general crossed the main deck from one of the higher levels. It was almost sad that she felt compelled to trail after him with her eyes, wanting him to return the action just once. But self-control was a thing of pride among the Fire Nation people and there was no doubt their prince was all that and more. This could be her chance to make that clean break she'd wanted so badly, but the idea of letting everything fall apart at the seams soured the idea.

Letting the notion marinate a little longer, Jinora was surprised when Lieutenant Tae Hyun met her stare, the same icy glare he shot the things that disdained him most. From his previous looks, it seemed that she was ranking up there with poor kata forms and disobeying orders. She remembered that first day she arrived and seeing him greet Iroh with cool calculation mixed with respect for the other man. But even though she'd been onboard for half a week now, he still watched her with black, disapproving irises.

In retaliation, she sent him the darkest scowl she could muster before turning away stalwartly. If things began to worsen, Jinora knew she'd have to speak to him personally. Her presence on the ship was slowly being accepted and she wouldn't jeopardize her standing by allowing him to step all over her. The next time their paths crossed, she promised to give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

"You're too good for him, you know."

Looking up from her meal, Jinora could only frown at the words, not quite comprehending their meaning. Before her, Kei was taking a bite of a dumpling and then sipped his ginger tea, making no motion to try and clear her confusion. But she was a smart girl and it only took her a moment to piece the puzzle together, as her face burned with the memory. She'd almost forgotten that it'd been two days since he'd caught her and Iroh in that compromising position, but this was the first time he'd brought it up.

Looking back down at her food, she gathered her bearings and shot him a pitiful stare. "I don't know what you mean, Master Kei."

"You know exactly what I mean, and don't you dare use those eyes on me, Jinora. I am a man of many loves and while women may be one of them that doesn't mean I'll fall for your charms," he teased fatherly, as he smiled before reaching for a chopped piece of vegetable. The meal was exquisite and the company was just as good as it always way, the air between them never tempered with the boundaries of respect and propriety that another well respected man might've wanted. It was one of the reasons why Jinora spent her suppers with the older gentleman in his quarters, finding the easygoing privacy necessary even though she was slowly making headway with the crew.

With narrowed eyes, Jinora pouted a bit. "Those always worked with my father."

"Then I am honored to be one of the few that can withstand a look that might devastate a weaker man." And although he said it with flourish that she might not have appreciated on another, the airbender couldn't quite help the small smile that melded across her face. However, as she fought to get back on topic, it was lost to a sardonic quirk of her brow.

"You talk about me as if I'm some great beauty, but we both know that's not true," Jinora snorted, remembering the fashion magazines that praised women with height she'd never been blessed with and limbs that were much less muscled, preferring daintier features to her wide eyes and plain coloring. "And to say I'm 'too good' for the prince of the Fire Nation? Now that's just blasphemy, especially coming from one of his advisors."

"Well, for starters, you are beautiful, Jinora, and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise," Kei stated firmly, meeting her eyes with sureness she was never quite ready for. "Secondly, I have known Iroh his entire life and am a good judge of his character. He is well suited to be the next Fire Lord, but he has a long way to go before then. And, quite frankly, I think he's a fool to not have noticed you and all that you have to offer."

This was starting to enter dangerous territory, Jinora thought with caution, her guard going up as she met the steadiness of her partner. It was terrifying that a man as old and wise as him could say such things, as if they had real merit. Not to mention he saw through her so easily, understood her heart better than maybe even herself, that he was able to unravel a decade-long secret in a few days. Truly, she had never been gladder that he'd decided to be her comrade rather than her enemy than at that very moment.

"Iroh is admired by many and for different reasons," she defended, not sure why she was trying to excuse the man for his ignorance. "There's no need to notice someone who's always been there."

"He sees you as the little girl when you first met, doesn't he?" It stung how accurate he was, how he was able to decipher her true meaning with a cursory glance at her clumsiness. But what hurt more was hearing him speak the truth with no objections attached. It was as plain as a fact of life now, despite the bitter taste it left in her mouth.

Turning away, she picked at her food restlessly. "If you have to ask, then I'm fairly sure you already know the answer."

He turned contemplative then, chewing on the words but giving away none of his intentions. She hated opponents like him, the ones that were much too self-aware and were twice as good as reading their own. And while she'd gotten better at hiding her insecurities behind a pleasant mask, Jinora preferred dealing with more transparent people, those she could look at and find nothing deeper underneath. After a moment, Kei began again.

"Would you like to know a little secret of mine, Jinora?" The words were innocent enough, but the lackluster glint in his eye had her sitting up straighter, as if a snake to its charmer. While there was no name for the emotion, she might define it as melancholy, a bit of crushing reality searing the glow. It didn't take her long to understand why his gaze had dulled.

"Does it have to do with an unrequited love of your own?" she pried, not daring to try and trick him. The old fox was quicker than most men half his age and a great deal brighter. Even Jinora knew when she'd met her match.

A smile teased his lips, but he offered nothing for her question. "I've found that distance is an old but easy remedy for such an illness."

"And how do you expect me to distance myself from the captain of the ship who also happens to be one of the few men my father actually approves of?" she snorted sarcastically, leaning back and hunching her shoulders. Really, if such a thing was doable, she would've figured out that much by now.

"Sometimes, my young friend, closeness is a state of mind. If you find that your hearts are not meant for one another, then reclaiming your own is much easier," he explained. And, by some means, she knew that his sage advice was coming from prior experience, one he wouldn't dare speak of with her. It made her think and wonder just how much of it came from caring about her and how much was forewarning from his own hurt.

In the end, she didn't ask for any explanation.

"You really think it'll be easy to get over him?" she asked after a moment of silence, pausing before she picked up another morsel. Her words sat heavily in the air, tingeing their usually comfortable silence with her worries. Only the warmth of his gentle smile managed to placate her, reminding her that she had an ally in the master firebender.

"It will not be easy, of course," Kei explained softly, putting his chopsticks down and giving her a full perusal. Somehow Jinora could feel just how well he understood her, as he stripped away all her barriers with his eyes alone, a technique that left her heart naked to him. "But you are strong, Jinora, much stronger than most your age. You have much to offer the man who falls for you and if that is not Iroh, then it is his lost. Of that I have no doubt."

His light honesty had her coloring, surprisingly touched and more than a little hopeful. Could she really fall out of love with a man who had always cared about her only platonically? She'd always thought the infatuation would dissolve as she'd grown up, falling to the wayside with her first boyfriend or some other lover who would actually take the time to get to know her. Only now she realized that perhaps it was only wishful thinking and she had never intended to move on, not until she was sure he'd never be interested. Maybe it was time to change that thinking and be proactive, protect herself from the one thing Iroh could never defend her from: himself.

But while there was happiness, the bleakness of giving up her longstanding feelings embittered the savory meal, as they finished in silence.

* * *

The bustling of the port city left Jinora breathless, as she combed through the streets and stalls while doing her best to avoid the crush of people going every which way. After arriving just past daybreak, she'd been told that Iroh and a few on his council had been summoned for talks at a dignitary's home on the outskirts of the city, with all of them leaving early for the trek. When she'd asked how long he'd be gone, the soldier was unsure but promised that he'd be back some time that afternoon since their dialogue would have them there for a few days before their next leg of the voyage.

The only real downside to the news was hearing that Kei had gone with him, though that should have been a no-brainer. Master Kei, who she'd only recently learned was given the name Keilor at birth, was a valuable asset in any negotiation. She herself was a victim of those all-seeing eyes, after all. So, without someone looking over her shoulder or an adequate tour guide, Jinora took up the challenge to figure out what she could discover herself.

By midday, the fish market, several corner stores and a number of shops had been visited, though she'd been frugal with the majority of purchases. Out of sheer curiosity, she'd accompanied Da Wei to the wet market that morning, watching with unabashed fascination as he inspected each product and bartered for his wares. It helped, she supposed, that he towered over even the largest of men, staring down with a terrifying stink eye that had most giving into him almost immediately. Regretfully, the airbender knew she'd never be able to get such a reaction, not with her petite size and wholesome features. Well, one had to use what they'd been given.

After that mini-expedition, Jinora went looking for souvenirs, as she triumphantly came out of a shop with jennamite and a few knick-knacks she was sure both of her brothers would get a kick out of. While separated by five years, Meelo and Rohan were nearly attached to the hip most days, going through their lessons and planning mischief in pairs.

Usually it was quite sweet seeing the two of them together, but then she'd recall how her room had been covered in ostrich horse feathers one random day and how she'd chased them around the island because of it. Usually, any good feelings she had for them would disappear within seconds after the reminder but today the memory brought a smile to her lips, as she continued down the path through the flea market. Only a few days in and she already missed them like crazy.

By the time lunch was rolling around, Jinora had gotten her hands on a new robe for her father and a china set for her mother, both heavy splurges on her budget. But the cloth was so fine and soft while the porcelain was so exquisite in its make that she hadn't had the heart to say no to the voice in her head. Beside, no one deserved nice souvenirs more so than either of her parents, she reasoned with some finality.

As she made her way back to the liner, the ambassador frowned as she tried to think of something Ikki might like. With their clothing the mandatory air nomad uniform, it seemed silly to buy something else, especially since neither of them left home often enough to use it. And Jinora would hate to buy something frivolous, an object that would just sit and accumulate dust in her room. But nothing had yet captured her interest and she wanted her sister to receive something special, something she would never see in Republic City.

Maybe it was a little bit of serendipity that had her stopping at some nondescript stall just a few meters from the dock, her eyes catching on a beautiful blue comb even from afar. Made for pinning hair back, the intricate white lines curved along its edge, bordered by gold and strung along with flowers. Next to it, a matching necklace and pair of earrings sat delicately, crystals hanging at the bottoms. She knew instinctively that she had to have them.

"What can I do you for, ma'am?" the vendor asked, his black sunglasses glinting at her.

"How much for this set?" She pointed, trying not to look too eager. No need to have him jack up the price and ruin her day. But it seemed she had no reason to worry because he gave a reasonable answer, probably wanting to get a sale in any shape, way or form on the quiet pier. She nearly had to bite back a smile as she bartered for a lower price before settling on an agreeable one.

"You drive a hard bargain for a youngster," the seller teased, as he packaged the gift in a box and bag. "But it's well worth it for a girl like you. I'm sure it'll look beautiful on."

"Oh, it's not for me," Jinora explained, waving her hands about and smiling awkwardly. She'd never been good at taking compliments. "It's for my sister at home. It's my first time away from my family so I'm looking for gifts to bring back and I knew that she'd love these."

"And in the middle of your shopping, did you ever grab anything for yourself? A thoughtful sister like you probably forgot to buy something for herself as well," laughed the other, as he handed over the newly purchased gift.

Shaking her head, she accepted it with a grin. "Unfortunately I'm the hardest one to shop for in my family so it's no big deal. Maybe something will strike my fancy later on, but I'm okay for now."

"Hold on a second, I might have something that'd interest you." Holding up a hand to halt her leave, the salesman turned around to rummage through a trunk behind him, letting out a curse when he nearly fell into. Jinora just barely stopped from laughing, though her eyes were unusually bright when he turned back to her.

"Here we are." Presenting a black box, the older man took off its lid and held out the item. Sitting on the velvet cloth was a golden fan, writings etched into each fold. Beneath the words were detailed paintings of a scene in the text. From its handle hung a red noose that one would wrap around her wrist.

"It's gorgeous." She couldn't help it. Even a practical girl like her could be in awe of such beauty, as useless as the object was.

"And it's got a wonderful story to it," he said, tempting her senses with the little bit of gossip. "The legend speaks of a couple separated by class and circumstances, forced apart to live separate lives as dictated by their families. However, they made a promise beneath the full moon and asked for another chance to be together in a different life. Hearing it, the goddess Yue orchestrated their rebirth and they found themselves together again not only for one lifetime but for every one after. The tale is quite popular in this part of the Earth Kingdom and the Northern Water Tribe."

"I think I've heard it before," the ambassador nodded, recalling an old book of lore from when she was a child. But never had the pages looked as lovely as this, nor had she ever wanted anything for herself as badly as she did now. And even though she asked for the price, Jinora knew it would be well above her price range even before he replied.

"I wish I could buy it, but I'm afraid I don't have the money for it." Shaking her head gravely, she smiled half-apologetic and half-regretful, as she waved it away. If she looked at it anymore, she was going to get really upset.

"Ah, that's a pity, young lady. They also say that the owner of this fan is meant to find their own destined love. Not that a girl like you needs it, of course."

Retracting the good, he gave her a polite smile and a wink as she moved away. Laughing at his words, Jinora waved goodbye, though the unsettled feeling of disappointment in her stomach refused to calm completely. It was hard to put away the sensation that the fan belonged to her already, though she didn't have the coin to back it. Deciding she was just being silly, the young air nomad returned back towards the ship, eager to wrap up her presents.

Just as the vendor was about to put away the stunning object, a shadow appeared before him. A smile lit the older man's face as he struck a deal and happily handed over the merchandise to its new owner, counting the currency with glee.

* * *

Tonight's dinner without Kei had been odd but still pleasant. Between Shaw trying to get a rise out of Feng (and failing miserably) and Hao's constant swipes at her dessert, Jinora found that while the type of entertainment had changed she had still enjoyed herself immensely. The reason Master Kei had been busy was because another dignitary had snuck into Iroh's schedule late afternoon, prompting him and his counselors to meet over supper. And while the old man had been missed, she couldn't say she wouldn't return to the mess hall again.

Being considered one of the boys had always been her specialty so maybe that was why she was so comfortable with the yelling and joking, nothing at all like the manners her parents imposed on her. It was refreshing and lit a liveliness in her that usually took others much more work to get. The close proximity had allowed her to relax around these strangers and she was grateful for their eagerness to see her at her most honest.

Stepping back into her room after a quick shower, Jinora dried her hair as she looked at the disarray of presents. It made her huff in annoyance, the clean freak in her demanding she do what needed to be done. As she began to wrap up her souvenirs and reorganize her clothes in a more orderly fashion, she failed to notice the box that'd been sitting on her pillow for a long while. It was hidden beneath a carelessly thrown shopping bag, its familiar form making her eyes widen and jaw unhinge.

"Where did this come from?" she asked no one in particular, feeling her heart speed up at the revelation that it was the same one from earlier that day. A bit of paranoia coursed through her, as she wondered who was crazy enough to follow her and purchase such an expensive gift. Not to mention he'd gotten into her room, which was a whole other level of terrifying.

But somehow she knew that it wasn't some psychotic stalker who'd left it for her, as she picked it up and laid it on her lap. A crème piece of paper rested on the magnificently crafted fan, folded in half and written in perfect script. And even though she couldn't recognize it, Jinora's instincts were kicking up a fuss, as she read the short, precise message.

_An apology for the other day. I wasn't myself. I'm sorry, Jin._

_Dammit, Iroh_, she cursed, holding the thick paper between her fingers and rereading it over and over again. Why did he have to be so nice, so good to her that she was the one feeling guilty for doing nothing wrong? A part of her wanted to crinkle the note and toss the gift, but she knew she couldn't. He'd bought it for her and somehow that made it a millions times more special.

_Just let me hate you. Help me fall out of love with you._ But the glinting of the golden fan in the dim light of her lamp contradicted her plea.

* * *

He didn't need to look up to know she was standing behind him.

Leaning over the railing and breathing in the midnight sea air, Iroh wasn't all that surprised to find out that he was well attuned with the airbender's presence. After having her sneak up on him once, he'd vowed not to let her do it again. She might be of one of the softest and stealthiest elements, but he was trained to handle people like that. However, that didn't explain the attraction between them, some unspoken force that made him feel out for her whenever she got close enough. It'd been one of the reasons he'd done his best to leave her be for now, needing the time to figure out what caused the reaction.

Steeling himself, the young general straightened before turning to look at her. Dressed in shorts and a cotton shirt for the humid summer air, unconsciously his eyes took in lean legs and soft skin, highlighted by the rays of the moon. And, strangely enough, he felt something uncommonly close to desire for his companion, something that was chaffing at the sides of his gut. It was unacceptable and she was off-limits. He should know better.

"Thank you for the gift, Iroh," she spoke, her large, brown eyes looking up at him with fondness. After not really seeing her the last few days, he was grateful for the affection she showed. The incident between them had gone untouched too long and neither had made a move to try and reopen the lines of communication. A part of him had been missed Jinora, wanting to see those secret aspects of herself, discover more of them. He tried not to think about how dangerous that was.

"You're welcome. Honestly, considering how I treated you, I still feel like I should give you more." Deliberating testing the waters, the royal leveled a concerned stare at her, gauging her response. But while she seemed to be a bit embarrassed, Jinora didn't shrink or pretend she didn't hear it. Instead, she watched him with equally careful eyes, and Iroh knew that he would have to stop underestimating this girl soon. She was too smart to hide behind fake shyness and too straightforward to play coy. Another thing Iroh very much liked about her.

Shaking her head, Jinora crossed her arms over her front protectively. "It was more than enough. Not only was it expensive, it also meant a lot to me. I appreciate it." A small quirk on the edge of her lips. "Words would've been cheaper though."

"Like I said, you deserved more after the way I treated you." And he didn't just mean that day, but for the consequent ones as well.

He'd never say it aloud but Jinora had managed to knock him off-kilter, stealing away his common sense with nothing but her presence. There was no reason for some woman, barely an adult and still learning the ways of the world, could do that so effectively and it'd never happened before. So he'd avoided her, trying to figure out what had gone wrong and coming to the conclusion that nothing had. On a purely basic and instinctive level, Iroh had lusted after the little airbender who he'd met when she was barely taller than his knee. And that, he deemed, was wholly unacceptable.

"Well, regardless of the reason, thank you. I was so sad I couldn't buy it myself but it was a very sweet thing for you to do," she pressed on, the sincerity of her words turning her smile genuine. And it set him alight, tickling his nerve endings and stroking his masculine ego. In the back of his mind, a traitorous voice whispered he'd buy her a dozen different ones if only she'd keep looking at him like that. The notion alarmed Iroh enough to mute the idea, doing his best to end this on the right tone.

"It was nothing," was all he could reply, as Jinora nodded gratefully and turned away to head back to her quarters. But he knew something else was coming, as he watched the halt of her steps only a few yards away, her body language full of hesitance and question. He wasn't surprised to see her look back at him, an indefinite shadow on her visage.

With something strong and unrecognizable beneath her irises, Jinora asked him at point-blank. "Iroh, are we friends?"

"Of course," the royal replied automatically, eyebrows shooting up in question. But it seemed that the younger girl was looking for more substance than that, as she stared hard into his gaze, trying to pick him apart with nothing but that omniscience she carried off so well. Whether her examination was a moment or an eternity, Iroh wasn't sure but eventually she softened, looking up at him with a decisiveness he wasn't sure he liked.

"I see," she nodded, looking away with an almost defeated gleam in her eye. And when she brought her stare back to him, Iroh had a feeling that he'd come up lacking in her eyes, like he'd failed a test he hadn't known he was taking. The need to inquire came to the front of his lips, but he held it back. Deep down, he knew she was trying to define his own feelings for her and she'd found none of the kind she wanted. And while it hurt to know that he was causing her pain, Iroh wouldn't stoke a fire that would only burn the forest down.

Instead of his query, another sentence filtered into the air. "You are an amazing person, Jinora, and any man would be lucky to have you."

Taken aback, her eyes let in the shock of discovery, combining with a flicker of understanding. There was always some doubt in her that he'd remained completely blind to her attention and she could see that she'd been right. Iroh had been aware of her feelings for a while now, and well before he'd cornered her in the main control room. That was why he'd kept himself at arms' length so long, doing his best not to get her hopes up. But while she was sure he knew about her unrequited love, Jinora didn't think the general fully understood the depth of them.

He thought it was a some schoolgirl crush. She was starting to find that it was turning into so much more.

But she wouldn't dwell on that right now, she told herself, pulling on her defensive shell again and offering a bland smile. "You're right, of course. I'm a prize." The last sentence had the slightest tinge of irony but it'd been lost on the other. Instead, he smiled back, a reassuring one that had her insides twisting in both anger and despair. She knew he didn't love her, so why was hearing it out loud so painful?

It was a thought for another time, Jinora decided as she gave him a good night and headed back to her room. But while she managed to maintain her dignity in front of him, her knees shook all the way back to her door, nearly collapsing once she was safely inside. As she made her way onto the thin mattress, she curled in on herself, nursing her stepped-on pride just as much as her broken heart.

Iroh cared about her, loved her like a friend and sister, but that was the extent of what he could offer. And even though she'd accepted it long ago, it didn't stop the burning in the back of her eyes, as she soothed herself with a melody her Gran Gran used to sing to her before she passed on. It eased her soul, filling the cracks and healing small pieces. But it would only be a salve for now, an impermanent solution that would only last until daybreak. Tomorrow, Jinora would have to pick herself up again and pretend she hadn't just lost some irreplaceable part of herself. But tonight, she'd lick her wounds and grieve an old love that had finally come to an end.

* * *

**AN**: Do you hate me? I hope not and I hope you don't hate Iroh either. I'm gonna make him and Jinora work for their relationship so that's why it's all topsy-turvy crazy right now. But, there is good news! I get to do my favorite thing with all my favorite male characters: make them jealous. How? You'll have to stick around and find out! :D

Oh, and a review would also be nice. Y'know, just to keep my muse fed. ;D

Until next time, guys!


	5. Chapter Four

**AN**: I'm doing a mass update of a good amount of my fics. Why? _**Because it's my birthday on Monday!**_ Yay! *throws confetti* And since I'll be in school and there's no way I'll be able to update all of them on the same day, I decided that I'd make this week my birthday present to myself (and indirectly to you guys as well) by updating my four fics throughout the next few days. So, if you're reading my other fics, you're gonna be seeing this AN pretty much everywhere. LOL ;)

_Thank-you's for the last chapter_:

**ashley**: Thank you~ I'm glad you did. =D

**nureen**: I'm glad. I'm trying to make my writing as addictive as possible. LOL I love writing heartbreak and unfortunately there will be more in store. :/ Gotta hold off on jealous Iroh for now, but just stick around to see what happens. :)

**Tsukimori123**: Thank you very much. It took a long time for me to write the way I do now so please enjoy the update.

**Kendal**: Thanks~ I hope you like this chapter as well.

_Warnings_: No Iroh for now. Shit happens. :D

**EDIT**: I'M SOOOO SORRY! I WAS REEDITING THE STORY AND I UPDATED IT WITH AN OLD CHAPTER! I APOLOGIZE GUYS! (And this is why I should not edit anything after 3 AM just before school starts.) T.T

* * *

_Chapter Four_

They left the port side city two days after they arrived, the Fire Nation business settled and Jinora already setting her sights on her next adventure. As far as she was concerned, she was too busy to be worrying about anything other than learning about the Four Nations' wildly different cultures, fitting into her head their lengthy histories and seeing historical sites firsthand.

Because that was what she wanted to focus on now, not the remnants of heartbreak that were jangling around her gut. After all, she owed it to herself and Iroh to be able to treat him with the respect a man of his position deserves, regardless of their circumstances. But a part of her knew she'd never be able to treat him as the friend he'd so easily labeled her as, not anytime soon at least. And somehow, a week had never seemed so long.

The thought of some space in the Northern Water Tribe had her blood humming in delight, her own room in a separate building and a number of dignitaries that would require them to spend each day apart had never sounded so appealing. Oh, the airbender knew Iroh would be fighting off advances from both power-seeking women and overzealous parents looking to social climb—which she knew would sting no matter how much she tried to deny it—but she contented herself with the fact that it would only drive him crazy and not to the altar. Iroh was still on the young side, after all. His bachelor days didn't seem to be ending anytime soon.

Not that Jinora was keeping track. After that night, she'd avoided the general at all costs, keeping her gaze down or averted whenever he came into sight. Constantly fighting the urge to meet his curious stare, the young woman had to convince herself multiple times that she was fine with his rejection, but she couldn't risk getting her heart broken a second time in three days.

And being the sensitive man that he was, Kei was the first to ask about her new disdain for the captain of the ship. It wasn't an obvious transformation but he was the only one privy to her feelings other than herself and Iroh. That she'd hardly looked at the man since that night must've been a dead giveaway, as she couldn't remember a time when her eyes hadn't been securely focused on him.

But even though he commented on it, the older man offered none of the annoying words of wisdom that she couldn't appreciate at the moment. She was a spurned woman now. Just looking at her strangely could set her off without warning and somehow she found Kei even more astute than she initially thought.

She just didn't count on Feng being as shrewd.

* * *

Sighing and taking a lungful of sea air, Jinora looked down at the crashing waves against the hull of the boat. At high speeds, the wind whipped her hair as the sunlight warmed her skin. Even though the crew was scurrying around below, her refuge was hidden at the uppermost level of the vessel, a small area made for half a dozen people at most. It was also fairly difficult to get to because its passageway was narrow for most men and there was nothing of use in the space, unless one wanted to see farther into the horizon. Put simply, it was the perfect secret getaway.

"Are you ever going to say what's been bothering you?"

The sound of the male voice had her jumping, her bending sending her a few feet higher than normal. The loss of control made her cringe as she touched down and met familiar green eyes. The fact that they were looking right through her made her that much more wary.

"Hey, Feng. I thought you were on duty on one of the lower decks," Jinora rambled, trying to change the topic. It was a useless endeavor, however, as he threw an unenthusiastic snort her way, a sign of impatience. The usually quiet man used his words discriminately. If he made the trip here to talk about her problems, then it was doubtful she'd escape.

"You've been strange recently," he tried again, moving to sit on the wooden floor, back against the metal base of the wall. Patting the floor beside him, Jinora could only sigh and console herself with the idea that it'd be a quick conversation. Breaks were notoriously short whenever Lieutenant Tae Hyun was in charge of scheduling and for once she was glad for it.

"I don't feel any different." _Just that my heart's been handed back in a million pieces but that's no big deal. _Not that she'd say those words out loud. Men tended to crumble when emotions came into play and Jinora wasn't interested in finding new friends just because she was an emotional wreck.

Keeping his face from facing hers, she saw how the muscle in his jaw tightened, disbelieving. "Y'know, I have a sister a little bit younger than you. Sometimes, you even remind me of her."

"Really?" she asked, surprised. Rarely had Feng offered anything about himself that wasn't already general knowledge or scholastic. This was a first. "I never knew you had any siblings."

"Just her, and she makes the same exact face you do whenever her heart gets broken."

Sucking in a breath, Jinora could feel herself flush, both embarrassed and ashamed, though she wasn't sure why for the latter. There was no guilt when one was in love, nor was there any in getting hurt. But it was still there, keeping her wounds moist and raw, as salt water gathered at the edges of her eyes. And even though she said nothing in response, only a glance in her direction had Feng analyzing her deteriorating composure.

The bewilderment of his out-of-character behavior was compounded by the arm around her shoulders, the one tilting her head to lean against him. And again the tears came just as they did a few days ago, but easier, compounded by small sobs. She'd always been emotionally guarded, hiding her weakness to gain the respect that she needed to work twice as hard for. More than one person had mentioned offhandedly how fragile she looked, how ready she was to fall into the comfort of her father's name once something derailed her.

Ever since then, Jinora had hardened and fashioned a persona that others would tolerate, perhaps even like, but even more than that that they would hold in high esteem. But over the years, had she forgotten that she could cry and bleed too, bear her soul to those who mattered and those who cared? The warmth of Feng's body told her that maybe she had, as she let loose the sorrow that had accumulated with a decade-long love that'd gone awry and fallen apart in her hands.

"Will you tell me who he is?" he murmured softly, after she was done wiping the remnants of her sadness from her face. She had no doubt that he'd get in trouble for being late, but the fact that he was still there managed to soften her damaged heart.

Shaking her head, Jinora straightened her back as she looked up at the clear blue sky. "He's no one important."

"Liar," he snorted, as he brushed his bangs out his eyes and measured her expression carefully. "'No one important' doesn't make a girl cry like that." Then he frowned, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "In fact, no real man would ever make a woman cry for any reason."

"You're reading too far into this," Jinora chuckled, as she met his impatient stare. That a boy she'd only known a week could care so much about her was more soothing than she could say aloud. "The guy we're talking turned me down a long time ago. It's just that, the whole thing kind of just hit me recently."

It wasn't a complete lie and that was why it slipped from her lips like the half-truth that it was. Iroh would've rejected her much sooner if he thought she was becoming too infatuated, if he thought it would be better for her. Hurting someone you love wasn't a new concept, and truthfully he'd let her down gracefully, kindly, almost to the point of being heartfelt. Maybe that was what hurt the most, that he could still cause her pain while doing everything in his power to soften the blow. A part of her wished Iroh would've been crueler, made her hate him, giving her someone to blame other than herself.

"Well, whoever-he-is is an idiot for messing up with you," Feng encouraged, ruffling her perfectly maintained ponytail and causing her to glower playfully. The words brightened her mood though, making her smile as he stood up and stretched, ready to go back to work.

As he began to climb down the ladder, Jinora couldn't quite help herself. "Feng, do you like me?"

He halted, looking at her with such disbelief and amusement that Jinora almost didn't believe it was him in that body. "Of course I do, the same way Shaw does. You're like our sister and we wanna watch out for you, especially since you're on your own right now."

"Oh." And really, what else could she say? However, it did help knowing that none of her new friends liked her in _that_ way. At the moment, Jinora wanted nothing to do with a boy's affections, even if it was just a crush. Her own turmoil was consuming whatever patience she had for love. She didn't want to deal with anyone else's.

Her relief must've shown on her face because he laughed before continuing his descent, his last words ringing in her ears as he went. "But I'd save judgment for Hao if I was you."

Groaning as Feng made his escape, Jinora cursed the meddling man for putting the idea in her head. She prayed that he was only reading too far into the other boy's attention. At this point, Jinora was fine dealing her own issues, but throwing in someone else's? That was all kinds of disaster she needed to avoid.

But, she acknowledged as she curled herself into a ball, her head and heart felt lighter, lighter than they'd been in a long while. Not that she was feeling good by any stretch of the word, but definitely more like herself. Letting the idea marinate before settling into her stomach, Jinora extended her curled up limbs before deciding she needed to do something else with her time. Maybe now would be good to try and weasel in on a firebending practice. Spirits knew that she was dying to see the benders in action for herself.

Upon reaching the lower decks, she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad sign that Lieutenant Tae Hyun was approaching, not even bothering to make eye contact with her. However, Jinora knew that she'd need permission to sit in on a potentially explosive training session and had decided Iroh wasn't an option since she refused to speak to him. Master Kei might've been open to it but only if she bared a bit of her soul, which she wouldn't. One breakthrough was enough for today.

Inhaling deeply, Jinora pasted on her most polite smile just as the army man crossed her path. "May I have a word, Lieutenant?"

The slow unwilling stop was a dead giveaway that he didn't want to exchange words with her. She just barely kept her temper in check, as he glanced over at her with ungracious eyes. "Is there a problem, Ambassador?"

"No, nothing like that," she eased in, smiling softly in hopes that he'd relax a bit. The flash of irritation told her that she should move along quickly if she wanted to be heard. "I was wondering if it'd be okay to observe your troops' training regimen. I didn't feel right just showing up and expecting to be accommodated and I know you're in charge of them this week. Would it be all right?"

"I'm surprised you didn't go to the general for your request, seeing as how you're so close." The barb was well masked but it did its job, prickling Jinora's already exposed nerves and causing her to lose her smile.

"I'm afraid we've had a bit of a falling out recently."

"I see." But the almost pleased gleam in his eyes said that he didn't really care, only that he was grateful for whatever tiff sat between them. And immediately Jinora hated him all over again, as she crossed her arms over her front defensively. The challenge in her body language heated Tae Hyun's, as he frowned deliberately at his opponent.

"If you understand, then perhaps you'd be willing to grant me permission yourself. I have much to learn about the Fire Nation and to see some of their finest in battle would benefit my studies greatly." She didn't have to explain how one's style was an extension of one's values and history. His country held more pride in their culture than any other and she'd use the fact to her advantage.

"Of course, Ambassador Jinora. If it pleases you, then by all means." It didn't escape her how he spoke her name as a taunt, as if he didn't believe in her any more than he respected her. As he turned away, she was glad that the hallway was empty, save for the two of them. She'd hate to ruin her reputation in front of the entire crew because of the scene she was about to cause.

"Why don't you like me, Lieutenant?" she asked suddenly, enjoying the way his back stiffened at the honest question. But he could no more deny his hostility at that moment that she could her own, the emotion apparent even as he moved back to face her.

Still, he tried to strong arm his way out of admitting it. "I'm not sure what you mean, Ambassador."

"Cut the bullshit and give it to me straight," Jinora snorted, liking the way her attitude had finally slipped through the crevices of her put-together mask. "You don't like me, nor have you ever cared to try and hide it. In fact, the only reason why no one knows it is because we haven't had any interaction in front of your men. And we both know that's for good reason."

"You must think highly of yourself, child, if you think that the reason I don't openly despise you is merely to save face in front of my crew."

"If that's not it, then what's stopping you?" She wondered if all this anger and confrontation was residual from the last few days, a dam breaking and letting itself loose on unsuspecting passers-by. But then the malice entered Tae Hyun's darkened eyes and she knew that she wasn't wholly responsible for it.

"If you're so curious, then I'll tell you." Taking a few steps forward and towering over her average height, the older man glared down with enough intensity to send most warriors packing. All it did was light a fire under Jinora's already heated passion. "I don't find you deserving of your position, nor do I think you're worth the time and effort that General Iroh spends on you. The only reason you're here is because it was handed to you by your father, not earned like anyone else on this ship, and I'll be damned if I have to take orders from a brat who's barely seen the outside world."

The words were a slap across the face, her eyes like saucers as she looked up at him with both incredulity and something akin to fear. She had no idea where all that rage came from, but it certainly wasn't just her. A mash-up of different things were there in his eyes, a past that she couldn't touch, one that made him hate her the second he laid eyes on her.

Regaining her composure, Jinora stood her ground. "I'm like any soldier who has yet to see battle, Lieutenant. I may not have the experience you so critically value but I was well trained for this, prepared even as a child to take my father's place. And I certainly won't apologize for being young, nor will I say sorry for being General Iroh's friend. You should know better that those aren't real reasons to hate anyone."

"If you hope to sway my opinion, then you're obviously much more naïve than I initially thought," Tae Hyun chuckled grimly before straightening and putting on his emotionless mask again. "Until you prove yourself worthy of your father's legacy, my stance on this subject won't change."

As he motioned to walk away again, Jinora couldn't help the words that spilled from her mouth. "Did you hate Iroh like this as well?" Because she had to know what she needed to do to change his mind. With his respect, it was only a matter of time until the entire crew would value her, not just enjoy her company. This would only be the first of many uphill battles, one she refused to run away from.

It only took a moment for Tae Hyun to find his answer. "General Iroh has generations behind him, as well as his noble birthright, but he's proven himself a great leader in times of difficulty and has walked alongside many of the men he's commanded. I've seen the blood and sweat he's shed for his country, for his people and the people of other nations. Until you can prove your worth and honor like he has, you will never be anything more to the world than a child roleplaying in an adult's game."

With the last of his words spoken, her only company became the clacking of his boots echoing in the corridor.

* * *

Sitting against the metal wall of the hull, Jinora couldn't fully appreciate the impeccable form and almost inhuman speed the elite firebenders were demonstrating. Instead, her head was full of Lieutenant Tae Hyun's words, bounding around her cranium and causing a massive headache. But although the words hit her hard, it was the ardor in his expression that left her reeling, a persuasion that she almost believed.

When she'd brought the incident up with Kei, he hadn't seemed surprised by what she reported. A part of her wanted to ask if there was anything the wise man didn't know, but she bit her tongue as he mulled over what she'd said. When he began to speak, she wasn't quite ready to hear what he told her.

"Lieutenant Tae Hyun was an orphan," Master Kei explained, mixing his tea as Jinora processed the words with wide eyes. "Abandoned on the doorstep of an orphanage and eventually kicked out when he was old enough to fend for himself. And while he just as well could've ended up in some gang or a mercenary with his skill, he was mature enough to enlist into the army as soon as he was able. And he climbed ranks at a rate that had him making many enemies.

"But he earned the praise and promotions, looking down on those who used their names to get ahead. He's been in a number of Agni Kai because of his inability to back down from a fight, especially once he's been targeted. Coming from nothing meant he had a million things to prove and he holds everyone to that high standard, regardless of whatever life they'd been living before he knew them."

And just like that, the puzzle pieces fit and the sphinx's riddle had been answered. The past was a powerful motivator, one that could just as effectively push a strong man to his knees and a weaker one to the top of the mountain. A cursory glance in Jinora's direction was all Tae Hyun needed to hate her, as she fit the bill to a tee.

But what she hated even more than his blatant disregard for his stereotyping was her own understanding of his hatred. Though not a firsthand account, Jinora wasn't blind to the struggles that Mako and Bolin had faced as orphans themselves. She'd heard the stories from their own lips, reluctant speeches about sleeping under bridges and taking up illegal work to pay for food. There was no glamour in the underworld unless one was one of its rulers, but neither brother wanted to stay there, didn't want to stay stuck in the trenches and hurt others just so they could live with indoor plumbing and a fully functioning roof.

And never could Jinora fault them for their lifestyle, not when they'd done everything in their power to turn their luck on its head and make a real go at a normal life. Perhaps that was one of the reasons they'd both fallen for Korra when she'd first arrived in Republic City. She'd come to symbolize life and change for them, the things that also made her the Avatar, allowing them a chance at what had always seemed impossible for them. In the long run, every sacrifice and challenge had been well worth the gamble.

Still, Jinora's problems weren't solved merely because she'd come to respect Tae Hyun's perspective, comprehend it in a way that he might acknowledge, even approve of. But talk was cheap with a firebender and Jinora knew it, as she watched the drills finish being executed before the first round of sparring was assigned. As everyone broke off to grab a drink and wipe off the accumulated sweat, her halfhearted smile met Shaw's grin as he paced over to her, Feng and Hao on his heels.

"So, have we impressed you yet, Jinora?" the charming man jabbed, causing the edges of her smile to be more real.

"Oh yeah, because I totally didn't see you almost tripping on your way over here," she laughed, looking up at him from her place on the ground. His imperviously happy grin was his answer, as he took a swig of water before wiping away his sweat.

"You doing okay by yourself?" Hao asked, taking a seat beside her as he patted his brow with a towel. In the corner of her vision, Jinora could see Feng watching them, an almost expectant look in his eye. She did her best not to glare at him outright.

"Yeah, I'm learning a lot actually," she replied brightly, trying to recall the katas they'd just done a million times in front of her. "Your guys' style is so different from airbending, much stiffer and stronger and more offense-oriented. I'd love to try it out once I get a better grasp of it."

"I can teach you a few basic moves if you'd like," the young noble offered with a smile. Immediately, Jinora's walls went up, unsure if this was some ploy or if he was merely being helpful. But when he merely waited for an answer, an almost befuddled wave coursing across his otherwise calm features, the airbender could only breathe a sigh of relief before nodding in thanks.

As Hao's name was called for the first round of matches, Jinora leveled a smug look at Feng's impassive visage. "You were completely off about Hao. He doesn't like me anymore than you do."

A quirk of a black brow was her reply. "I wouldn't be so sure if I was you. Your eyes aren't as well attuned to male firebenders' mannerisms as mine. We don't wear our affections, nor are we fully aware of them even if they're present."

"That sounds like pretty much every man in the world to me," Jinora snorted, as Feng came to sit with her on the ground, watching as the fighting began.

"I'll admit, Fire Nation men are a bit more complicated than your average earthbender or waterbender," the quiet man conceded, shrugging a bit at his frankness. "But they're also impossible to misjudge once they've set their sights on someone."

"Oh really?" she drawled, not quite fighting a smirk as she watch Shaw take down his opponent with more grace than she would've credited him with. "Enlighten me, oh wise one."

He rolled his eyes but continued anyway. "Most of us don't really understand our feelings until long after we begin showing our affection. Bouts of thoughtful deeds, uncontrolled possessiveness, gentleness we almost never show, all signs of a firebender in love."

"Then you must be wrong because I haven't seen Hao be anything but friendly and nice for the past week." She nudged him a bit with her shoulder, a playfulness that she was still getting comfortable with. It was compounded by the equally adoring smiles they shared, a comfort she couldn't help but take part in.

_Crack!_ Turning back to the action, Jinora couldn't quite understand what she was seeing, as she took in Hao's rival on the floor refusing to get back up. But what really had her gulping down her nervousness was the gold of her friend's irises pointed directly at her and Feng, the color brighter than she'd ever seen them. Her insides fell to pieces, as the man beside her let out an exasperated sigh.

"I hate to say I told you so, but uncontrolled possessiveness is kind of the trademark symptom of a lovestruck Fire Nation boy." And from the way their friend hovered over his fallen sparring partner, Jinora had a feeling that things had gotten a whole lot more complicated.

"Umm, is that somehow my fault?" Jinora knew it was a stupid question as soon as she asked, visibly wincing at the man curled into fetal position, conscious and obviously in a world of pain. The guilt became more prominent as Hao barked an order, demanding he get up as time was still ticking away. It was an uncharacteristic move, one she wouldn't have thought he was capable of before that moment.

When Feng didn't answer, it was a reply all its own. Not only was Hao a firebending monster when pushed, he was also harboring some kind of crush, if the way he stalked over and plopped down next to her meant anything. How she went from being completely obliterated by heartache to the object of affection for a powerful nobleman in just a few days warranted questioning of the universe in her book. Perhaps some meditation would be done once the throbbing in her head settled down a bit.

"Couldn't go easy on the old timers even a little, huh?" Feng joked solemnly, using one of his few sarcastic lines of the day. He spoke them sparingly, almost as if he had a quota that no one knew about.

"He could've put up more of a fight," Hao shrugged, but the way he refused to visibly acknowledge his comrade had Jinora frowning, as she bit the inside of her cheek. It wasn't like the younger boy to turn his nose up at anyone for any reason.

Glancing at Feng to judge his reaction, all she got was a shake of his head and another sigh. Luckily there were no hurt feelings there, as he grinned a small one in her direction, discretely so as not to draw Hao's wrath again. And though it eased the tension in her a little, Jinora had to be more careful around her friends now. She couldn't afford to give off signals that might encourage Hao, nor did she want anyone else finding out and giving either of them a hard time. For the first time in years she was free of being infatuated and she wanted it to stay that way for a while.

Once the current matches were finished, the next began, hailing Feng to the floor as Shaw took a seat on the other side of Hao. His eyes followed the middle man as he was called to face his first rival. One glance at his opponent nearly had Jinora swallowing her tongue.

"Why is Lieutenant Tae Hyun taking part in the practice fights?" she asked, trying to appear nonchalant even as her heart beat hard in her chest.

"Usually the ranked officers don't, but on the occasion that they do they're allowed free pick of whoever they want to go up against," Shaw explained easily, not matching the seriousness on his face. Rumor had it that Feng was the strongest of the newest recruits, so deceptively powerful that he'd taken out some of the strongest men in his division in unsanctioned Agni Kai's that still had tongues wagging. Of course a higher-up would want to test the truth of those words, especially someone like Tae Hyun.

"Just how good is the lieutenant?" The words slipped out as the two warriors greeted each other with stalwart bows, waiting for the cue from those overseeing the matches. But while several other pairs were preparing themselves, everyone's eyes went to the two in the middle, a calm falling over them before the storm struck. Hao's words lit her insides like lightning, as her expression turned gray.

"Let's put it like this: even General Iroh wouldn't pick a fight with him on his best day."

At the sound of the bell, her eyes focused on the first clash of fists, fire meeting fire only to cause an inferno that stung her retinas. As her eyes tugged close in defense, Jinora could feel the temperature spike, sucking up the air and digesting the oxygen. For a moment she thanked the Spirits she was an airbender, as she gathered a bit of it to cool her skin.

It was no wonder why one would call Feng a prodigy, as he dodged a strike by sliding across the floor, aiming a flicker of fire as he stood again. He moved seamlessly from one position to the next, almost like an airbender, Jinora mused curiously, but had all the raw strength and power that any firebender would kill for. He offered his commanding officer no ground, as he gave as good as he took, keeping the older man on his toes, never letting him get too comfortable.

On the other hand, Lieutenant Tae Hyun was grudgingly skilled. Not as natural or instinctive as Feng, he was a well oiled machine, sure in his technique and without senseless urgency or restraint. It was obvious he was a man of perfect discipline, as he exchanged blows with his opponent but refused to flinch or back down. Jinora was both in awe and fearful of their talent, as everyone eventually came to a halt and surrendered the battlegrounds to the two of them to watch in fascination.

And although Jinora wasn't as familiar with firebending as she could be, there was nothing vague or unsure about the army men going at it. As the fight went on well past the time limit, something was growing at the pit of her stomach, an uneasiness that had her on high alert. Somewhere in the middle of the match, she'd stood up, as if preparing herself for something, though she wasn't sure what. All she knew was that something was going to go down and there was a good chance it had something to do with her.

It all happened so fast that she almost didn't see it. Feng had backed Tae Hyun into a corner, pushing him to the side and refusing to let him break back into the center of the metal field. It was only a matter of time before he delivered the final blow, as he hurled a whip of fire at the older man. With his cool façade broken and that deathly glare in his eye, Tae Hyun blocked it with his own, matching him strike for strike, coming so close that she could nearly feel the flame on her own skin.

The loss of control was a split second and it nearly cost her her life.

She could've dodged it easily, was more limber than most of these men thanks to her willowy frame and small size. But they didn't know that, Jinora cursed to herself, as she saw Feng appear before her, taking the fire with his own body and charring his uniform and the delicate skin beneath. The need to call out for him was trapped in her throat as she watched him fall lifelessly to the ground, her body going numb as reality hit her like a sledgehammer.

Mindlessly she bent over him, checking for any telling signs of serious injuries and feeling the weak but present pulse along his neck. It was only the fact that he was still breathing and alive that had her calming down, as medics arrived to collect her friend. But as the shock drained from her body, it was quickly replaced by anger, hatred for the man who merely observed as the young prodigy was carted off because of him.

There was no remorse or satisfaction, just the cool calculation of what had occurred and nothing else. That a man like him could be put in charge of others' lives and not give a damn had Jinora's blood boiling, as she stepped out of the crowd and sent him her hottest glare, one that would impress most firebenders. By the look on his face, Tae Hyun wasn't one of them.

Her words were methodical and unfeeling, not at all matching her burning fury. "You're not fit to be a lieutenant if you can't even care for your own men."

"When you've grown up a bit, child, perhaps you'll see how naïve your own thinking is," he replied smartly, no longer pretending to hide his disdain. But even with all eyes on them and the air smelling like sulfur and heat, Jinora wouldn't be stopped. She wouldn't tolerate his condescending attitude or his know-it-all remarks, not after what he just did.

"If growing up means that I have to stop caring about people and refusing to show restraint, then I'd rather remain a child forever, Lieutenant. Or are you so drunk on your capabilities and rank that you can't see the honor in what your cadet just did?"

"He was a fool, trying to protect some girl who was too weak to do it herself," Tae Hyun mocked, crossing his arms over his chest before shooting her a cold, pleased smile. She knew that whatever he said next would sting more than just her delicate patience. "It's a wonder what will happen to the airbending arts after Master Tenzin passes on. From what I can tell, none of his children will ever be able to fill his shoes, let alone carry on an entire people's legacy."

An outcry came from the crowd, a man's voice that sounded much like Keilor's, wounded and outraged on her behalf. But it wasn't enough that he was upset, nor would it ever be if she let this man walk away after saying something like that. Somehow he'd managed to bury eighty years of peace and unearth the pain and suffering of the Hundred Year War, the one that had begun because of cruel prejudiced minds like his.

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but her demand stopped Tae Hyun dead in his tracks, causing him to turn back to her. His indignant disbelief almost made Jinora smile, as she repeated the words carefully, a taunt that she was more than eager to carry out. The stunned silence of the United Forces' men only punctuated her seriousness, their faces matching their utter shock and driving home the fact that she needed to do this. Now she had something to prove, not only for Feng and for herself, but for every airbender that once was and for all the ones who would be. And it could only be done if he accepted her declaration.

"I, Jinora of the Air Nomads, challenge you, Lieutenant Tae Hyun of the Fire Nation, to an Agni Kai."

* * *

**AN**: Oh man, I haven't done a cliffhanger like that in ages. :DDDD And even though I have a feeling death threats might be coming my way, I'm not too worried (because you all need me here to finish the story). LOL Iroh will be in the next chapter and let's just say he's not a happy camper. But, with what Jinora's doing, who can blame him, right?

If you guys enjoyed, please drop me a line~ Helps keep my muse fed and from going on strike. :)

Until next time~


	6. Chapter Five

**AN**: Wow, I hate being in school. I only want to write when I know I have to study and all that jazz. :/ Irony, anyone? Haha. But thank you all for being soooo awesome and writing all those reviews and alerting and favoriting! Makes my job that much easier. ;)

_Thank-you's for the last chapter_:

**nureen**: Why, yes, yes I did. :D I really needed to develop her relationships with some of the secondary characters, help her grow up a bit through them. And, hopefully, they'll be making more guest appearances soon~

**Kendal**: Aww, I'm sorry. Haha. Don't worry, this chapter doesn't have that mean cliffhanger at the end. But there's still lots of story to tell~ :D Thanks for reviewing!

**sarah**: Thank you! :)))))

**hana**: And I have! I hope you enjoy the chapter! ;D

**rachel**: I'm glad you're enjoying it. I don't know if I'll be able to keep being this consistent, but I'll try. Haha.

_Warnings_: I personally hate writing fight scenes so I don't drag it on too long. I love action and all that but only when I'm not writing it. LOL

* * *

_Chapter Five_

"You're joking."

"Does it look like I'm joking, Lieutenant?" Jinora snorted sardonically. "You've got a reputation for going up against people all ages and sizes. I didn't realize gender was also a factor."

"In most cases I could care less, but those who're stupid enough to challenge me are actual soldiers and the like, not a girl with a grudge," he barked, gray eyes flashing with intent. But the way he turned his body to face her said that he was intrigued, though obviously reluctant, by her proposal. "What makes you think I'd take you of all people seriously?"

"Because you're a firebender and you have your pride," she shrugged easily, as if it was reason enough. And for most it would be, but the fact that Tae Hyun despised her made him rethink accepting, his stillness reflective of that idea. After all, did he really want to indirectly go against Iroh? If that was what was stopping him, then she'd give him a legitimate excuse. "Besides, how many airbenders will you be allowed to face in your lifetime? My father doesn't engage in violence unless absolutely necessary and my siblings have yet to surpass me. This is a chance few true warriors would pass up."

Because no one with any interest in the bending arts would turn down the opportunity to battle against the rarest of them all, and she used that fact to her advantage. Watching as the man's expression flared with bloodlust, the need to face strong, varied opponents to prove one's worth in his eyes, Jinora knew she was selling him on the idea. No one with a complex to critically measure others' worth would pass on the opportunity to take on someone as unique as her.

Still, Tae Hyun wasn't completely sold on the idea. "Do you even know what an Agni Kai entails, child? It's a ritual specific for firebenders, one that's designed to end when one is burned by the flame of another. While your airbending might be adequate in most cases, no firebender would willing put their honor on their line for the weakest of the four elements."

Inside her, something snapped at the smug look on the bastard's face. If his goal was to rile her up into an unforgiving rage, then he had achieved that and then some. The misconception was a common one, stemming from a genocide of her ancestors and compounded by their peace-seeking ways. In reality, it was true that air was certainly the gentlest, but that was the most interesting and dynamic thing about it. It was the element that fed the others, the foundation of all that was spiritual. And when it all came down to it, it was self-defense at its finest and she'd be damned if he looked at her heritage in any other way.

"My family has challenged entire armies of firebenders and came out on top," Jinora spoke slowly, softly, trying to rein in her temper. "My grandfather, Avatar Aang, did the impossible and ended a war with that strength. My Gran Gran defeated a Fire Nation princess in an Agni Kai so that the rightful heir could take his place.

"So for you to tell me that my abilities aren't enough is insulting not only to them and myself, but to you as well. Because the only reason you have the right and the freedom to complain about which elements are 'weaker' is because they were able to bring peace to the Four Nations. The only reason you're even here at this very moment is because they defended future generations so that they wouldn't have to fight a war that was never theirs to begin with."

As a cloud of awareness fell around them, the room seemed to light with electricity. And for the first time, the crew saw the little girl they'd grown so fond of as the woman that she was, as the ambassador she claimed to be. With her posture tensed and dark brown eyes flashing, Jinora appeared to be so much more than anyone had ever imagined.

Jaw clenched tight, her rival's frown deepened into a snarl, turning his aloof features dark and unforgiving. It seemed that being put down so thoroughly in front of his men was more than enough to light a fire under him, one that demanded he force feed her words back down her throat. There was no doubt in Jinora's mind that doing so would please him greatly.

"Well, aren't you so sure of yourself? Correct me if I'm wrong but you've never seen battle, Ambassador, and your style is that of a pacifist. The experience is merely for novelty's sake because defeating you wouldn't be worth anything in the eyes of anyone here."

"Such pretty words, Lieutenant, and yet you still have no justifiable motive to pass up an opportunity like this," she taunted, smiling something that any man would deem sultry rather than intimidating. But with a face as sweet as Jinora's, it fit her current attitude well while causing more than a few hearts to skip a beat.

"If General Iroh finds out—"

"Then I will take full responsibility, of course. It was my idea to issue the Agni Kai and it's my intent to see it through."

A bark of laughter, wholly disbelieving. "How can I trust you not to tell him that it was me who asked you for the duel? Everyone here knows how he favors you, how he bends his every rule just to keep you happy."

Puzzlement nearly made it onto her face but she held it in, not sure what to make of his words. It didn't seem as if she was allowed much leeway, but then again she'd never truly asked what the rules were to begin with. It looked as if Jinora would have to have a conversation with the Crown Prince if what Tae Hyun said was true, correct it if she could. There would be no special favors for her, especially if it would hurt her relations with others aboard.

"Whatever occurs between General Iroh and I is our business and no one else's," she defended, though not sure against what. Truly the lines were a blurred mess of nothingness when it came to her and that man, so much so that even outsiders could see it. "But what happens here and now is between us. And I want a fair fight with you, Lieutenant. I deserve the chance to change your mind and prove myself."

Because that's what all this came down to. Not anger or revulsion or power gains, but her own need to be accepted for all the things she was and everything she wasn't. An airbender in the middle of the ocean surrounded by firebenders sounded ironic to her as well, but that was the reality of the situation and it wouldn't change unless she forced it to. She wanted them to respect her just as much as she did them, even someone as hateful and cruel as the lieutenant before her.

Although it took a moment, his answer nearly made her smile in victory. "Fine. It's your mistake, child." Standing tall, Tae Hyun began to strip off his top, causing her to color red in response. But before she could demand what the hell he was doing, Master Kei's voice called out from behind her.

"It is tradition to take off one's shirt during an Agni Kai. It gives both fighters a larger surface area to target," he explained softly, the words meant only for her ears. "However, this is usually only done between two males. For the sake of propriety, in a match between a man and woman, neither does."

In the back of her mind, Jinora knew something was off about this. "He knows that and yet he still took it off…" As the understanding dawned, her displeasure fell like a waterfall onto her face, disgust mixing in at the silent insult.

"It means he's giving you a handicap," Kei sighed knowingly, placing a hand on her shoulder in hopes of calming down the livid airbender. The way her hair whipped about her for a moment said that he was doing no such thing.

"Jinora, please, you don't know what you're doing," another voice interrupted, as she managed to pull her glare from her challenger and onto the newcomer. Only a few feet behind Kei stood a worried Hao and indignant Shaw, the latter being the one who called out to her. But while they both held different expressions, it was clear as day that neither of them wanted her to do this.

Turning back, she redid her ponytail and stretched out her limbs, her voice oddly detached. "This doesn't concern you."

"Bullshit! You're doing this for Feng, aren't you?" the older man chided, voice rough with emotion she was nearly surprised to hear. It almost got to her, but only almost. "He wouldn't want you to do this. Not for him or anyone. He took that hit for you and now you're going to throw his sacrifice away, and for what? So you can get hurt and humiliate yourself?"

At Shaw's ignorance, all of that old hurt flared up, as she spun back and marched up to him, intentionally getting into his face as she whispered with deadly seriousness. "Let me tell you something, you pompous, arrogant son of a bitch. While you might all belong to some club of elite benders, I have never asked for or needed your concern or help, least of all in a fight. And if you think you can guilt trip me out of this fight because you're all too stupid to realize just how strong I am, then leave now before I forcibly remove you."

There was no satisfaction in their stunned reactions, nor any apology for the hurt that was clearly visible. Even Keilor was beginning to look irresolute, as her iron-clad control began to tear at the seams right before their eyes. If her father was here, he'd tell her to stop now, back down and find her inner peace, and then settle this in a more humane manner.

But he wasn't, and she knew that something as complicated as this couldn't be sorted out with educated words or heartfelt condolences. All fires fed off the oxygen intimately entwined with air, and Tae Hyun's had long been eating at him, as he used her as one of his many sources. It was only inevitable that it would all go up in an explosion of flaming fists and wind-charged counters.

The only question now was, who would be the last one standing?

* * *

Determining their course, Iroh gestured in the direction he wanted along the screen, asking another for the time it would take to reach their destination.

"Either late tonight or very early in the morning, General," the man answered, glancing over his shoulder to see if he was heard. At his commander's nod, he plotted the course and gave orders to announce it to those working in the boiler room. But the well-oiled machine that was their ship was interrupted by a frantic knock on the door before a soldier nearly tumbled in.

"What is it, Private?" Iroh questioned, moving over to him with a hard frown. Nothing good came from a runner with eyes as wild as his, watching as the boy panted to try and settle himself. But even as he did, the feeling of nervousness didn't disappear.

"There's a problem below deck, sir. One that the other officers were afraid might escalate but they're not sure what to do."

"What kind of problem?"

A small but noticeable pause. "There's been an incident in the practice hall, sir. None of the commanding officers know how to proceed."

"Lieutenant Tae Hyun is down there, isn't he? Why can't he take charge?" While not his second-in-command, the other man took his duties seriously and handled them well, though somewhat callously and without some much-needed grace. Still, his presence should've been more than enough to calm whatever storm might be brewing.

At the mention of Tae Hyun's name, the soldier paled rapidly. "I'm afraid he can't, sir."

"And why is that?" he nearly growled, not liking that this was becoming a guessing game rather than a message.

"Because he is part of the problem, sir."

"_What?_" Iroh bellowed, face like granite as he towered over his nearly equal-sized private. "Tell me everything, Soldier. Now."

And although he looked as if he loathed to break the bad news, the man was not stupid, nor did he believe in empty threats from the Fire Nation's prince. "Lieutenant Tae Hyun was challenged and accepted an Agni Kai and it's been going on for some time now. Unfortunately, neither he nor his opponent are slowing down and we're afraid that one of them might seriously be injured by the end of it. Medics are standing at the sidelines waiting for it to finish."

"While I don't condone duels like that on my ship, I don't see the reason why you were forced to deliver me all of this right now," Iroh replied with a scowl, mentally listing that he needed to berate Tae Hyun once he finished. However, that thought came to a screeching halt when the messenger spilled out one very vital component.

"It's because Ambassador Jinora is the one he's currently fighting with."

Without another word, General Iroh tore down the hall, ignoring the calls of his name as he rushed towards the stairs. In his mind, numbness was giving way to righteous fury and all-consuming worry. A flash of Jinora's body torn up and looking like a rag doll on the floor of his ship had him turning corners at break-neck speeds, his heart racing with more than physical exertion.

He could smell the burnt metal two hallways down, a testament to the length of time they'd fought and the poor ventilation that wasn't fit to hold in so much ash. Bursting through the door, the crowd of benders parted to let him in, as he took in the sight of the soot-covered ground and smoky air being pushed around by hurricane winds. Almost immediately he spotted Keilor, who watched with both morbid fascination and guarded care.

"What is the meaning of this, Kei?" he yelled, coming to stand before his mentor, fists balled as if threatening to strike.

"It's an Agni Kai, of course." The reply was punctuated with an easy shrug of his shoulders, as if that explained everything. All it did was set Iroh's frayed nerves alight all over again.

"Stop them immediately before either one of them gets hurt."

"You mean before _Jinora_ gets hurt," Kei said testily, voicing the silent meaning that he thought he'd masked so well. When the prince made no motion to deny the statement, the old man sighed deeply, taking in the polluted air as if it was clean. "You have too little faith in that girl. She doesn't want your protection, Iroh, and Agni knows that you can't help her it if it's against her will."

"She doesn't know what's good for her. She's just a kid," he spit out bitterly, flicking his eyes towards the fight but never settling on them. A part of him was afraid to see what kind of damage she'd taken, take in how hurt she was. The thought was more than enough to have his stomach protesting.

"I disagree, General. And if you look at your crew, they would as well." Gesturing towards the riveted faces of his men, the dark-haired noble took in their concentrated faces, something akin to wonder and admiration painted across the crowd. There were no cheers for one side or the other, no whoops for a well placed punch or quick dodge. Instead, all of them were enraptured by the unforgiving brawl and its two dancers.

Against his initial judgment, Iroh found himself facing the battleground, finally taking in the two exchanging blow after blow. The pace was unforgiving, fast and furious in a way that only trained eyes could comprehend, as high winds diffused fire and blazes flew at a very agile target. But what was even more amazing than the obvious skill that both fighters possessed was the difference in their visages.

Lieutenant Tae Hyun, a man even Iroh could admit having trouble defeating, was gripping a shoulder with his opposite hand, panting as if trying to keep himself upright. With his legs spread and knees bent, it was the position of a fighter that would go down swinging if he had to. And, judging by Jinora's opposite exterior, it might just come down to that.

On her side, Jinora's hair had fallen down her shoulders, the brown hair loose and falling over her small, strong frame. Her long sleeves shirt had long been charred off, taken by reflexes that had learned to adjust to her rival's surprising speed, leaving her in only a tank top with her breast bindings peeking out from the top. But where Tae Hyun was panting as if focusing on staying alive, she showed none of that fatigue, as she watched him with cold, narrowed eyes. They were eyes Iroh hadn't seen in many years, the kind of appearance that few were blessed with.

The last time he saw them he'd been facing his late grandfather Zuko in a match, one that Iroh had ultimately lost.

"Do you surrender, Lieutenant?" Her voice rang out, clear as a bell. Somehow it breathed life back into the room, as if she was airbending with her words alone. In seconds, the audience seemed to come back to life, breaking the trance as they muttered excitedly to one another.

"Never," he bit out, a trail of blood falling from the corner of his mouth. "I'll die before I lose to you."

"Unfortunately I cannot grant you your wish, sir. I'm merely an airbender and taking lives is not among my beliefs," she replied expertly, sounding like the scholar that Iroh oftentimes forgot she was. And if there was ever a time that he knew he'd underestimated her, this would go to the top of his list in a heartbeat.

"You haven't won yet, airbender. There is still no burn on my skin, nor do I concede to your victory."

"I always knew stubbornness was innately firebender, but you bring it to a point of obsession," Jinora snorted, dismissing his call. "You can't continue to fight and to do so at this level would be an insult to both of us. I don't wish to emasculate you, nor am I the type to kick a weakened man on his last crutch."

"I have not lost!" Charging a last-ditch effort, Tae Hyun gathered all his bending into one more ball. In the blink of an eye, Jinora was beside him, grabbing his wrist and pulling it downwards to deflect it.

"Conceding is not weakness, it's self-awareness. Do us all a favor and realize your shortcomings." She held onto his hand, gripping it as she stared him down with eyes the color of blackened oak. Snarling at her with all his strength, Tae Hyun fought to escape it but there was no use. His energy had been completely consumed and his fire reserves totally depleted. There was nowhere left for him to hide and no more weapons at his disposal.

As the fire dissipated, the man fell to his knees, nursing his shoulder and staring straight at the ground, unseeing. Jinora could only watch as a team of medics placed him on a stretcher to take him to the hospital wing, one she had no doubt she'd be going to herself soon enough. While not outwardly seen, she could feel the sores and tension throughout her body with every swing of her arm and shuffling step.

The warmth of another seeped in through the back of her clothes, as lean arms came around her in an embrace she hadn't been expecting. But as her spine slowly relaxed into acceptance, dread was there in spite of the comfort the other offered. If there was any doubt about how Hao felt about her now, it was obliterated as she spun to look at him, offering a cheeky smile to diffuse his affection.

"So, how'd I do?" Jinora teased easily, trying to judge his reaction.

"You're going to get yourself killed one day," the older boy growled, moving his arms to grip her shoulders as he stared down with heavy emotions littering his face. A stab of guilt managed to work its way through her triumphant haze, opening her back up to the severity of the wounds beneath her skin.

"Yeah, well, what can you do?" she tried to laugh off, taking a step back to distance herself. There was no way she was going to get into this with Hao, not right now. Nor did she want those vaguely adoring eyes aimed at her, wanting to protect her from every little harm. She was tired of people thinking she needed them to hold her hand unnecessarily.

"It was a splendid fight," Kei interrupted, reading her guarded expression and rescuing her with small smile. She returned it with a genuine one of her own.

"Yeah, it was," Shaw agreed, looking all parts concerned, proud and just a little insecure. Inside her, Jinora knew she'd long forgiven him for his outburst, knowing it was driven by worry over her wellbeing more than anything else. Still, she wasn't above giving him a haughty smirk that flaunted her victory, one that made his lips twitch in both amusement and annoyance. Yes, she was sure they'd be fine once they put the incident behind them.

Out of nowhere, red fabric draped itself over her shoulders, covering her exposed form and making her conscious of just how much skin she'd been showing. Blushing a little, Jinora opened her mouth to thank whoever placed it on her but stopped herself midway. A familiar scent clung to the cloth, one of spicy ash and masculine strength, that still made her wish she was a million miles away and nowhere else but here at the same time.

"You and I need to discuss your behavior, Ambassador Jinora," Iroh spoke up, standing a few feet behind her and somehow managing to sound like he was whispering in her ear. She hated admitting that he had a disgustingly perfect bedroom voice, the kind that women followed after mindlessly. And for a split second, it made her forget that she wasn't on good terms with him.

Puling herself together, she pulled his jacket closer but didn't move to meet his eyes. "After I've been treated in the medical bay I'll come find you. I don't know what kind of damage I've sustained." It was the most legitimate excuse she could give, as she took a step forward, purposely away from him. After all, it would be so easy to go fall back onto old patterns and she couldn't afford the hesitation.

Unfortunately for her, Iroh wasn't in such a compromising mood.

Grabbing her wrist, Jinora was pulled to make eye contact with him, watching as light danced angrily in those beautiful gold irises. And with it flooded back her own pain and fury, as she frowned up at her livid captor. But before she could get a word in edgewise, the prince threw a directive at Master Kei.

"I'll see to her myself, Kei. Please send all the necessary materials to my room and make sure no one disturbs us." Gawking at the order and the other man's agreement, Jinora opened her mouth to protest but was sufficiently silenced by the general. "And if you so much as think of disobeying, Jinora, I'll lock you in your quarters for the next week with twenty-four hour surveillance. You'll never leave this boat, let alone see the Earth Kingdom we both know you're dying to explore."

"You wouldn't dare." She slanted her eyes up at him dangerously.

"Try me." But she didn't because the tone of his voice spoke of untold consequences she wasn't sure she was willing to endure for the sake of her pride. She was just tired and hungry and dirty and hurt, things she wanted to remedy immediately, and if having it out with Iroh meant she could, then she was willing to do a little self-sacrifice.

Without a goodbye, the large man pulled her in the direction of the exit, people parting curiously to watch their leader drag along a girl wrapped in his clothes. And, truly, if it wasn't her being stared at, she'd probably draw a few quick conclusions herself, especially as Iroh's hand drifted to her own, cupping it intimately. Jinora wasn't sure who she hated more, him for getting in her way or herself for letting herself enjoy the attention.

Eventually they came to a set of double doors, ostentatious and out of place on the minimalist war vessel. It was obviously made for the comforts of the upper crust, she noted absentmindedly, taking in the gleaming wooden tables, expensive rugs and decorated décor. And immediately the airbender could piece together the facts that it wasn't of his taste but most likely his mother's, the Fire Lord, someplace for her to stay so she could be with her son when she found time. And dammit if that didn't just tug at her heartstrings…

"What were you thinking?" It looked as if Iroh wanted to cut into her now that privacy was achieved. Well, Jinora was fine with that. She had a few words for him as well.

"I was thinking that I needed to defend myself and everything I stand for," the brown-eyed girl scoffed, crossing her arms over her bandaged chest as the tailored coat rested on her shoulders, engulfing her tiny body.

"If you were having problems, then you should've come to me. You had no business dueling with one of my men, let alone risking your life for it."

"If I remember correctly, I won that match, Iroh, fair and square. To insinuate that I did anything that wasn't within my abilities is an insult, and I'll be damned if I have to apologize to you for it." Glowering, she tilted her head up as he approached, towering over her average height with surliness she was becoming accustomed to.

At a glance, Iroh understood there was no softness to this woman, so unlike the one who'd shied away from him only a week ago just by being near him. This was a wholly different person, one that didn't play by his rules and could've cared less about breaking them. And as insane as it was, he was captivated by Jinora's mettle, as she held herself together when only a few days ago she'd nearly fallen apart. It also made him wonder if this feeling of fullness in his chest had replaced a loneliness he hadn't known he was harboring.

Clearing that thought, Iroh met her dark expression with a stern one of his own. "What you did was reckless, Jinora. Your father wouldn't condone it and neither will I as long as you're in my care."

"You think I'm going to go to you for permission to do the things I want?" she asked, laughing outwardly as if entertained by the absurd thought. "You might have my father's permission to take care of me, but that doesn't mean you have mine. What I do when I'm not directly in front of you is none of your concern, Iroh."

He snorted, trying to regain his confidence at seeing her dismiss him so thoroughly. "And you think that excuses the fact that you fought one of my ranked officers and nearly decimated the training hall? Is there any reason to justify the damage you've done?"

"Please, don't get all high and mighty with me, Your Highness," Jinora mocked, stepping around him to put some much-needed space and gather more oxygen into her lungs. "If it'd been one of my brothers in that fight, you'd be praising them for beating Lieutenant Tae Hyun, asking for every detail. But because it's _me_, instead you hover and lecture like I'm a kid with a hand in the cookie jar."

"I do not." The answer was automatic, but it wasn't completely sincere. There was some truth to her words, ones that hit closer to home than he would've liked, and Jinora was well aware of it. Her sardonic eyebrow raise was evidence enough, as she turned away again and shifted her arms into the neglected sleeves of his blazer. And suddenly he felt like an idiot for hammering away at her while she remained untreated, needing care that he promised to provide.

Letting the shame ravage his gut, Iroh finally leashed his temper long enough to give her directions. "There's a bathroom connected to the living room just over there. Take a shower and then we'll see to your wounds."

At the distrusting look in her eyes, a vague annoyance rattled his control, though she didn't verbalize it in her response. "What about clothes?"

"I'll have Kei get you something from your room, as well as something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry after all that fighting."

Looking hesitant about obeying, eventually she nodded gratefully, taking a few tentative steps in the direction he pointed in. Watching as she closed the door softly and without a reply, Iroh wasn't sure what was more upsetting, the fight that she'd been in or the change in attitude that he'd been expecting but hated. And while he was knew that it was his own doing, it did nothing to ease Iroh's mind at the 180-degree turn. A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts, as he opened it to reveal Keilor with what he asked for and more.

"Thank you, Kei. I'm sorry I had to make you run the errands, but I didn't trust anyone else to do it," the general explained softly, watching as the elder carted in the medical supplies, a fresh meal and an extra change of clothes. It was almost scary how well he read the younger man's mind.

"Of course. It was no problem," he responded genially, but the critical glance he shot Iroh was anything but subtle. He had much to say to his former charge, if the telling frown meant anything and the prince was sure it did.

"Since I doubt you'll leave until I ask, what is it that you need from me? Are you here to lecture me just like I'm lecturing Jinora?" Waving his hand about, Iroh rolled his eyes at the obvious distrust Keilor showed. It was almost offensive how everyone seemed to think he was out to get the girl. Just the thought of hurting her was enough to sicken him.

Pushing the thought away, he took a seat on the upholstered couch, gesturing for the other take one of his own. However, the graying soldier shook his head with a sigh, a weary façade aging him right before Iroh's eyes. Inside, a part of him panicked at the notion that he was the cause of it, making him grip his hands into tight fists helplessly.

"You know what I have to say to you already, my boy." It was the same sage-like voice that Iroh still heard in the back of his head, the conscience he trusted implicitly. And he did know, knew it as soon as their eyes met when he let the man in.

"You want me to be nicer to Jinora."

"Not just nicer, Iroh. I want you to see her the way the rest of your crew does now," he explained, earnest on behalf of the little girl that had somehow transformed into a woman overnight. And it seemed as if it wasn't just him that was noticing. "If you heard them after you left, I know you would've been impressed. You even saw a bit of it yourself. Jinora is a remarkable talent, much more so than most of us expected."

"I know that," he muttered beneath his breath, not liking how he could acknowledge the fact and still refuse to accept it. "She's full of surprises and, honestly, I'm not mad at her."

"You're mad that it was her who did it." A perplexed grimace filtered across Iroh's face, not understanding what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, you're not upset that she fought Tae Hyun or that she won against a man that even you occasionally find intimidating. You're upset because it was _Jinora_ who was put in danger. Because I can guarantee if any other woman did what she just did, you'd congratulate her, maybe even recruit her into your division. But you can't be happy for her because you don't want anything to happen to her, not if you can help it."

"I care about her. She's my responsibility." But even though it was the correct answer, it was a hollow one, a shallow representation of all the things he really thought when it came to the daughter of his family's friend. Because wherever Jinora was concerned, all those straight even lines became little more than muddled grayness in his mind.

At the disappointed stare Kei shot him, Iroh closed his eyes, feeling strangely unsure of himself. And that was a dangerous thing to happen when one was in charge of hundreds of lives, terrifying coming from a man who would one day rule millions of people. And it was all because one little airbender who was slowly ruining his once-perfect control.

* * *

**AN**: No cliffhanger this time around, but there's much more story to be told so who knows? ;) I'm excited to have Jinora's attitude toward Iroh change and vice versa. I don't get to mess with characters as complicated as these two so it just makes writing fun for me. Haha.

If you love it, hate it, wanna date it, let me know. :DDDD Helps get my butt in gear.

Thanks for reading, guys! Until next time~


	7. Chapter Six

**AN**: Wow, this was longer than I intended. I didn't expect to write so much for one chapter but that's the beauty of procrastinating, you muse if much more agreeable. Haha.

_Thank-you's for the last chapter:_

**Guest**: Thank you! I'm glad you did. I can only hope you'll enjoy this one as well. :)

**sarah**: Thanks! :D I've got a lot in store for these two so please look forward to this chapter and much more.

**nureen**: I don't know if this chapter is any longer but it feels like it to me. :/ Haha. They're both sharing the spotlight in here so no worries. And there's also much more weirdness going on between these two. Haha. Enjoy~ =D

**Kendal**: Thank you~ I hope you enjoy the next chapter as well. ;D

**Raquel**: Thank you so much. I'm really glad to hear that~

**aisha**: And it's here! Haha. Thank you for reviewing!

**isha**: Thank you~ I'm glad everyone's liking it so far. ;D

**lilly**: And I have~ Enjoy. :)

**Guest**: Good to hear that. :D I love it when people also like my writing.

**mary**: Thank you so much. :D

_Warnings_: I take a few liberties with Jinora's upbringing and culture. Just remember that she's still one-fourth Southern Water Tribe and half-Earth Kingdom (I think that's what Pema is) so I'll be inserting things as I see fit throughout the story. :)

* * *

_Chapter Six_

Turning off the showerhead, Jinora allowed herself to finally come to terms with the surrealism of the situation. Here she was, using the Fire Lord's private bathroom with her son on the other side of the door. Just the strangeness of it all made her laugh a little, a bit unstable and largely unsure. How had she gone from avoiding Iroh to sharing a room as intimate as this one, a place he undoubtedly let few people in? The change was as mind-boggling as it was terrifying.

As she wrapped a towel around her, she walked to the door to ask for the change of clothes he'd promised. Cracking it open, Jinora glanced down the hall and saw no one, making her frown at her host's absence.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" she hooted, not daring to step outside in case she dripped on an expensive rug or slipped on the smooth metal floor. Luckily Iroh's hearing was impeccable, as he came into view within seconds, holding something of hers in his hands.

Hugging the cotton closer, she hated how she felt inexplicably naked, despite the long length of the material falling to her knees. Perhaps it was the appraisal he gave her just before he handed over her things, eyes lingering a little too long for comfort. It was that notion that had her slamming the door in his face before locking it up and leaning against it, as if she had the physical strength to keep him out. _The man doesn't even need to say anything to get to a woman_, Jinora sulked quietly as she began to dry herself off.

Dressing into the fresh set of clothes, Jinora walked out with the towel around her shoulders, hair scraggly and wet as it fell down her back. Iroh was in the conjoined dining room, a meal spread out and tickling her senses. Her stomach had the good grace to not growl, though it definitely distracted her from her ire. It was going to be hard pretending to be mad at him while she was starving.

"Sit."

He didn't look up from where he was setting out the food, choosing to fall into a chair once he was done. Warily, she followed the movement and mirrored it, putting her hands together to say thanks for the meal. She ignored the protest in her limbs and willful bruises as she served herself. And for a while, there was silence between them. However, the fact that it was a stifling one had her trying to make some kind of small talk.

"Did Master Kei come?" she started, popping a vegetable in her mouth but keeping her gaze down.

"Yes. He's the one who brought the food and clothes." Not daring to look at her, Iroh ate with quiet trepidation on his features. "The medical supplies are also here. If you're too hurt to eat, I can take care of them now but I thought you'd prefer food first."

She nodded, not knowing what else to say. At least he was polite enough to try and continue their forced conversation, helping to distract herself from her own thoughts.

"I've always meant to ask you this but I always forgot," Iroh spoke conversationally. "Although you're an airbender, I've seen you eat meat. Not a lot or anything, but you take a bite, even though I know your culture believes in a strict vegetarian upbringing. Why is that?"

"Someone's been studying," she smiled down at her food, flicking her eyes to meet his but only for a second. "You're right, I'm a vegetarian by nature but I've made exceptions. To understand a culture, their cuisine is integral. I don't make it a habit but I try to appreciate it as it is so I haven't ruled out having a taste of it completely. My Gran Gran made sure to teach me that."

"She sounded wise, your Gran Gran."

"She was." A thoughtful look entered her eyes then, as she took a sip from her cup. "I miss her."

"I know the feeling." And she didn't doubt his sincerity. Fire Lord Zuko wasn't just the king of his nation but a grandfather to the man before her, someone Iroh had undoubtedly loved before his passing. The fact that they were kindred spirits in that sense softened her enough to meet his gaze, which was as equally wistful. One more thing she wished she could hate about him: he clearly adored his family.

Deciding that she'd learned enough about him for the day, Jinora took to her meal again to taste the rich flavors she was sure she'd miss in a month or so. If she could, she'd weasel a few recipes out of the head cook before her time was done. As far as she was concerned, her family needed a little Fire Nation food on Air Temple Island, considering it was hard to find an affordable counterpart in Republic City.

With her stomach sated, the ambassador was feeling much more at ease but considerably more tired as well. There was no doubt in her mind that she could very well fall asleep at the table, but that musing was stopped as her companion stood. As he walked to stand before her, his outstretched hand was a courtesy, him watching her carefully to see if she'd accept it. Obviously he thought she'd blow up at him again if he moved too quickly or in a way she didn't approve of.

Jinora was wrong about him. Iroh was pretty good at learning from his past mistakes.

She took the offering and followed him to the couch, refusing to be the one to break the silence. Because when she did, he'd go right back to chastising her and she just didn't have the energy to fight him at the moment. Not to mention that she had a little more perspective now that she'd calmed down, adrenaline gone and defensiveness packed away. And her mind was telling her that she was just as guilty as he claimed and the only reason why she disagreed was because she didn't want to admit it.

In truth, it would've been better to go to Iroh first, though it wouldn't have solved her problem. But the general did have the right to know she was having troubles to begin with, Jinora told herself as he began taking care of her cuts with disinfectant. He didn't need to know every last detail or what she'd planned to do but he had a right to know _something_. It was his ship, after all.

"Does anywhere hurt in particular?" he asked, breaking her inner monologue as he glanced up with those golden irises that still made her heart skip. His long lashes distracted her for a moment before she glanced away, fire licking at her cheeks in embarrassment.

"No, just sore and tired all over. He was a strong opponent."

"He's one of my best so he should be." A nod in acknowledgement but with none of the allegations she'd been expecting. It made Jinora tilt her head up to meet his stare, but he was busy with the task at hand. Before she could ponder her stroke of luck—or merely a large oversight on his part—her mouth moved before she could catch it.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

He paused in his ministrations, contemplatively slow, but continued looking over her lower leg without meeting her curious expression. "I was never mad at you, Jin."

She snorted disbelievingly, crossing her newly bandaged arms over her chest. "Please. You were practically a dragon half an hour ago, what with you breathing fire everywhere. What made you change your mind?"

"My mind hasn't changed, you are both still at fault for that unsanctioned match," he replied, inflections almost absent and coolly under his control, "but I wasn't mad at either of you. To be honest, on some level, I understood your frustration. It's hard to not be accepted even when you're doing your best."

"And what would you know about that?" She doubted there was anything Iroh didn't get. He was handsome and strong and royal by blood. As far as she was concerned, the world opened doors for him that would always be locked to others.

"I just do." And there he was again with his vague answers, as if his say-so was reason enough. It forced her walls up again, not liking how she was getting comfortable. He was kind and easy to talk to, things every nice guy was. It just so happened that she had feelings for this specific nice guy and they were marring her judgment.

"Then why were you yelling at me when I first got here?"

"I was frustrated, okay?" he growled beneath his breath, finishing up the last scrape as he lifted his fine features to meet her icy ones. "You completely disregarded my authority on this boat. I was the last one to know and all I could think about was how afraid I was if you'd been hurt. Why wouldn't I be upset? What if something had happened to you?"

Sucking in a deep breath, Jinora could feel her stern disposition waver, as the offensive part of her nature faded into the background. Spirits, he couldn't just tell her she was young and stupid and childish like any other adult would? He had to say he cared about her, like she mattered to him? And dammit, if that didn't just steal her fight away.

"Oh," she said lamely, not sure if there was a right response to his question.

The way he rolled his eyes said that there was certainly a more appropriate one, at least. "'Oh' is right. You may not like the fact that I'm in charge, but you do have to respect it. And that means that I'll be keeping a closer eye on you, Jin. You can count on that."

"One measly fight and I'm on parole? Are you joking?" The questions came out as sputters, as she stood up and glowered down at him. In return, Iroh reclined against the back of the couch, watching her with deft seriousness.

"Does it look like I'm joking, Jin?"

Huffing noisily, she balled her hands into fists at her sides. "That's completely unfair, General. Don't I get a warning at least?" And then she added as an afterthought, "And don't call me Jin!"

Smiling with false gentleness, he observed her with resolute steadiness. "I don't tolerate misbehaving well, especially not on my own vessel. I want daily updates from you personally, and that includes any problems you might be having with my men. Go it, Jin?" She knew he tacked on that last part just to get a rise out of her. And it worked, just as it always did.

"What is it with you Fire Nation men, thinking you know everything and acting like I have to do whatever you say just because you say it? Gran Gran and Auntie Kya told me you guys were set in your ways but I thought they were just being harsh and stereotyping all of you, but I guess I was wrong. I swear, after all this, I'm definitely marrying a nice Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe boy because I certainly can't handle guys like you!"

She didn't see how his eyes narrowed at the words, as she gathered her ruined clothes and headed for the door. Slamming it open, Jinora stomped out with too much fury and not enough dignity, as the guards outside trailed after her with their eyes, unsure whether or not to follow her and bring her back. As they glanced at their leader, he gave them the direct command to stand watch over the irate diplomat but nothing more.

There'd be enough time to reform her naïve decision and help her see the error of her ways, Iroh mused as he closed the door, thinking about that list line she passionately delivered. After all, Fire Nation men made the best husbands once they settled down and put their hearts into it. Jin didn't know it yet, but she was prime wife material for a man like him, someone who could handle a hot-tempered mate with ease. But she still had a bit more growing up to do so he could wait until she figured it out for herself.

* * *

As they arrived at their next destination the following day, Jinora actively kept away from Iroh. Luckily it wasn't hard, since he'd been booked until that evening, doing more Fire Nation and United Forces business. It was a good thing for him though. Her temper had yet to settle and she didn't want to ruin her newfound respect with the crew by tearing into their captain within twenty-four hours of earning it.

And what a change it was. As soon as she met them for breakfast that morning she was getting high-fives and slaps on the back, nearly knocking her to the ground and riling up unhealed sores. She'd gone from being the cool friend that happened to be a girl to one of the most popular guys on the ship, if that explanation made any sense. It might not have been the most flattering comparison, but she'd definitely pointed it out as the most accurate.

"Are they ever gonna stop congratulating me?" Jinora whined quietly to Shaw, who slurped up some of his porridge. Across from her, Feng was ignoring all the attention that was finding her while Hao just smiled pleasantly in return beside her.

"Eventually but don't count on ever living it down. The United Forces love good gossip and this story is practically gold," the oldest explained, grinning winningly at her. For some reason she had the oddest need to punch him just to wipe the expression off his face. "I mean, this is the biggest upset since Avatar Korra's win during the last rebellion over a decade ago. You're gonna be famous in the Fire Nation, no doubt."

"Your dad will probably hear about it too in Republic City. That's how fast talk travels nowadays." At Hao's mention of her father, she nearly buried her hands in her face. If some exaggerated version got to him, there was a good chance he was never going to let her out on her own again. She could only pray he heard that she'd gotten into a little skirmish and no one was hurt. What Tenzin didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Any chance he won't find out that it was an Agni Kai with a strong lieutenant that I myself challenged?" she asked out of curiosity, hope peaking at the high notes she used.

The deadly serious glare Feng leveled her with told her there was no chance in this dimension. "You'd have better luck turning a komodo chicken into a komodo rhino."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Jinora mumbled, glowering as she pushed her tray away, half-eaten. She'd known that defeating Tae Hyun was a double-edged victory but she hadn't considered the long-term repercussions. Hopefully this wouldn't get in the way of her duties once they reached the North either.

"Enough sulking, Jinora. Now that you're officially one of us we've all got to celebrate," Shaw grinned excitedly, nudging her in the ribs with a gleeful look in his stare. She already knew she was going to hate the idea.

"And what did you have in mind exactly?"

"We're gonna go to a bar tonight and all get wasted!" The cheer echoed in the cavernous room, gaining energy and approval as it passed across the tables. Folding her arms on the table, she dug her face into them and prayed that she wouldn't have to attend her own party. She liked having a good time with everyone else but partying with these guys was on a completely different level than what she was used to.

"Don't worry, Jinora. It won't be that bad," Hao tried to soothe her worries, patting her on the back as she lifted her head.

"You think so?" Even she could hear the hapless optimism, not quite believing but certainly wanting to.

Before the youngest man could get a word in edge-wise, Feng beat him to the punch with that snark of his. "No, he doesn't. He's only trying to make you feel better by giving you false reassurance."

"You are a terrible friend and you shouldn't be allowed to comfort anyone, ever," Jinora replied, tossing a piece of rice at her deadpanned comrade. His blank expression told her that he just plain didn't care. It made her act of revenge that much more unsatisfying.

"Now, now, you two. I'm sure it'll work out," Hao remarked peacefully, though neither missed the sharpening of his gaze or the way his hand came down on Jinora's shoulder possessively. She tensed at the urge to shrug it off but decided against it for now. As much as his feelings disturbed her, she still liked the young nobleman, nor did she want to ostracize his friendship if she could help it.

Taking a mental note to ask Master Kei about how to deal with unruly suitors, the airbender did her best to focus on the present and right then her instincts were telling her to run and hide. Any hovel with alcohol and explosive firebenders was not a safe place for anyone. But, just like her appetite, she had a feeling that a chance for escape was long gone.

* * *

In retrospect, Iroh really didn't think they should be celebrating anything.

Hell, he should've properly chewed out Tae Hyun, who had managed to take heavy damage but was recovering just as quickly. Even in a bar full of soldiers and free flowing drinks, the lieutenant was socializing as if he hadn't been in a fight at all. No doubt he was still injured but the way he moved and talked made one think he hadn't sustained anything particularly incapacitating, a testament to his stubbornness.

And then there was the other culprit, the one who was the cause of all this raucous. And she was moving from table to table, accepting their cheers and toasts while turning down any alcohol for herself. Smart girl. If he saw her take even one sip of any brew, Iroh would haul her ass out of there faster than she could say Avatar.

"You don't look particularly friendly tonight, my boy," Keilor interrupted his musings, taking a seat next to him at the bar. They'd already spent the entire day together, doing the work of keeping alliances intact and relations good, and now they were at a loud, mayhem-filled bar. But usually the crown prince was considerably more sociable, a fact that didn't escape either of them.

"I don't feel particularly friendly," he grumbled, watching as one of the young benders threw an arm over Jinora's smaller frame and whispered something in her ear. The way she laughed and nudged at him with her shoulder made Iroh's eyes narrow, as he took a swig of hard liquor and demanded more from the barkeep.

"Ah, but it seems as if Jinora has the friendly part down in spades," his old friend pondered omnisciently, watching as she maneuvered with all the grace of a long-time hostess. "The party is for her and she just shines. I'm more surprised more men haven't asked her out."

Now that made him choke. "_W-what?!_"

"Oh come now, is it really all that surprising?" He took a drink from his cup before shooting the general a bland smile. "She's gotten many invitations for dinner, though she hasn't accepted a single one. She probably finds them insincere, what with half of the men already drunk, but I don't think they all are. Sometimes us men are just a little afraid of rejection, no?"

At the thought that even one person here held an interest that wasn't just friendship for Jin had Iroh shattering the glass in his hand, the shards falling to the ground with a few drops of his blood. Luckily everyone was too busy enjoying their hazy merriment to notice the uncharacteristic loss of control. But Kei was privy to it, as he waived over a bartender and asked for a first aid kit and someone to clean up the wreckage. Of course, it didn't stop those who were sober from walking over and getting a good look at the mess he'd made.

"Whoa, what happened to you?"

Hissing as Keilor took out a shard from his skin, Iroh couldn't help but admire her timing. "The cup broke."

Jinora snorted in response. "Yeah, I got that. Wanna tell me why your hand is covered in glass?"

"No, not particularly." He winced lightly at another tug, harder than what was probably necessary to pull it out. Glaring at his grayed councilman, the royal gave Kei a pointed look. "Having problems there? Should I call on someone else?"

"You'd trust a bunch of drunken fools but not an old friend? Why I'm hurt, Iroh," he teased but pulled the tweezers away before shifting his gaze towards Jinora. "I'm not as steady as I was when I was a young tyke as you can see. Would you do me a favor and help Iroh out while I try and contain a little of the chaos, Jinora?"

A shrug. "Sure, it's no problem. You'd be surprised by how many thorns I've had to take out of my brothers."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, it is your celebration, after all…"

"Don't be like that, Kei. It's fine." Waving her hand, she smiled reticently as she took his place on the stool beside the general. "I didn't feel right celebrating someone's defeat anyway. I don't feel like I've done anything particularly good."

"You're such a sweet girl, Jinora. No wonder so many men have set their eyes on you." But before she can reject the claim, the old coot was gone, as she colored to the tips of her ears.

A bunch of cross-faded men doling out confessions and invitations didn't really mean anything to Jinora. For all she knew they were seeing some girl they knew back home and were superimposing her on top of Jinora. That, or they were just starved for female attention and any girl would do. There were a number of women flirting around the place and there was no doubt that a few of them would probably end up between the sheets of a few of these firebending elite. She wasn't a child. She knew what happened between men and women, even if she had little experience with the act itself.

"Wow, you really did a number on yourself," she muttered, trying to steer her thoughts away to something safer. A part of her had begun wondering if Iroh himself would be one of those men. And she hated how she still couldn't bring herself to stop caring.

"It was an accident." The baritone rumbled in his chest, ridiculously close to her ear as she bent over his hand. There was no doubt in her mind that it'd be the same sound a woman would hear as she laid entangled with him in bed.

"I'm sure it was," she replied lightly, trying to fight the jealousy from her voice. They'd been fighting only the day before and yet it felt as if they'd made up a long time ago. Jinora wasn't sure if that was a normal thing with Iroh, but she could guarantee that it wasn't for her. Hating him was just like loving him, she couldn't help it nor would it end as she desperately wanted it to. There was a constant playback button someone kept pressing and she was going between the two emotions at dizzying speeds.

"There, I got all of it," she said a little too loudly, getting a grip on herself. "All I have to do is bandage it up and you'll be fine. Just do me a favor and don't break anything else. No need to ruin a perfectly good party with a handicap, right?"

Spirits, she was ranting and the fact almost had her hitting herself in the head in horror. Really, it was no wonder she'd hardly ever dated if this was the stuff that came out of her when she was nervous. As she finished the job, she made a move to make a quick getaway—maybe even leave the bar if she could sneak out fast enough—but she was stopped by Iroh's non-injured hand on her shoulder.

Just the scrape of his eyes on her skin made her acknowledge that he meant business. "Are they treating you well, Jin? The crew, I mean."

"Of course," she said in kind, an automatic response but a sincere one. However, she made no move to sit back down and get comfortable. That was practically suicide at this point. "Everyone's been polite from the get-go. I'm not sure why you're asking about that now."

"They've been propositioning you, haven't they?" The way he said it made it sound like some business deal or illicit affair. And that really got under her skin, as she spun to face him with a dark glare. What she didn't expect was to meet his own, just as stormy and unforgiving, though she couldn't fathom what was causing it.

"It wasn't a 'proposition,' you jerk, it's called a date. And yes, I've been asked out on a few. So sue me."

"You shouldn't accept any. They're not in the right state of mind to be asking you such a thing." If he noticed how indelicate he was being, he didn't show it.

"Oh, so what? A guy has to be completely gone on booze to want to date me? Is that what you're saying?" Her incredulousness was compounded by her hands being thrown into the air, as she rolled her eyes heavenward. Truly there must've been a better way to discourage her. "Do I look stupid to you, Iroh? I don't say yes to every man who has some tiny bit of interest in me! I'm not shallow or starved for attention. Seriously, are you trying to make me hate you? Because, if you are, congratulations, it's working _so_ _well_."

Jinora was more than ready to make a dramatic exit, as she squared her shoulders and tossed her long, loose mane so it cascaded down her back. However, Iroh wasn't the type to just let things happen without getting his say in. If he couldn't handle one airbender who drove him crazy just as much as he cared about her, then there was no way he was fit for ruling an old and powerful monarchy.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Jin. Believe me, it was never my intention," he murmured, hand on her wrist as he pulled her close. Even as he sat on the bar stool, she was only just taller than him, eyes making contact that felt more intimate than should've been appropriate.

And she hated how he never got that he was doing the same thing over and over again, making her love him when she should've been hating him. "Don't do this, Iroh. You say you don't like me like that so don't make me think that you do." It was funny how easy it was for him to make her forget their surroundings and all the insanity just by looking at her. And it always made walking away that much harder.

His grip loosened, only a little, but it was enough. At the very least Iroh was a man of his word. He pushed until she said stop and he read her well enough to know when he was stepping into territory he had no right entering. And right now, he was toeing the line and making her terribly uncomfortable.

Later in the early morning when all the patrons began leaving, and long after Jinora had left him there to think, Iroh was still nursing a drink and wondering just what the hell he was doing. This wasn't how a person treated a friend, someone who was practically family, and he was confusing the hell out of her, making her weak when she was trying to be strong. And that made Iroh feel like the jerk she so often complained that he was, as he took a deep swallow to ease the guilt away.

He wondered if she'd feel better knowing that he was just as confused as she was.

* * *

Waking up with a hangover was expected but it was still unwarranted, in his opinion. From a young age, Iroh could hold his alcohol well enough, but the fact that he'd stopped monitoring himself after Jinora's escape meant he couldn't even begin to point out where everything started to go downhill. All he knew was that his tongue felt like sandpaper against the roof of his mouth and the taste of stale beer clung to his taste buds. And, Agni, his head was pounding a rhythm that any drummer would be proud of.

It almost made him numb to the presence of someone entering the room.

Shooting into a sitting position, the prince cursed up a storm, hand going to his head as the comforters fell to his waist and leaving his upper body bare. Stars danced before his eyes as he tried to see who'd just come in, but the ache and dizziness in his cranium was a rather good deterrent. All he wanted to do was lie back down and go back to sleep.

"Wow, you look pretty messed up," a feminine voice relayed, intentionally soft but with a bite that he'd recognize anywhere. So when he opened his eyes, Iroh wasn't surprised to see Jinora watching him with something akin to amusement, hands on her hips as she surveyed his current condition.

"I feel it too," he agreed, voice cracking at the disuse of his vocal cords and dried mouth. It took him a second to register that Jinora had come in with a small tray, the things on top being a glass of water and two pills. He took both gratefully, leaning against the headboard of his large bed as he drank thirstily.

Taking in the fairly lavish decorating, Jinora gave him a low whistle. "Your digs are pretty nice for a war ship. Big bed, a nice desk and all that. I guess even you enjoy the finer things in life, right?"

"All of the higher ranked personnel have generally nicer rooms," he explained, eyes closed as he tried to calm the rushing of his blood in his ears. He didn't have to see her nod, just instinctively knew she'd do it as she continued taking in the fairly impersonal space. And then he remembered that she wasn't supposed to be there at all, let alone stealing in and inquiring about things he didn't find important.

"What are you even doing here, Jinora?" Frowning, he cracked his eyes open to stare at her form, as she seemed to realize that she wasn't there to just make small talk and enjoy his pain.

"Whoa, you must be hurting if you can't even remember to call me by that ridiculous nickname," she replied with some awe, making him wish he could glare at her without causing the headache to come back. "I'm just going around the rooms and making sure everyone's alright. I went through all the barracks already and took care of what I could. Those who were sober enough are manning the ship so don't get out of bed until you're ready, okay?"

"Wait, you were in the barracks? As in, alone with a bunch of guys?" Almost immediately the ache between his eyes resurfaced, bringing his indignant anger with it. From the roll of Jinora's eyes, however, Iroh was fairly sure she didn't appreciate the concern.

"Yes, but they were either passed out or too busy taking care of their friends to try anything. And, seriously, who exactly do you think I am? Do I look like I inspire men to follow my every move?" Snorting sardonically at the very thought, the airbender began moving about the room and picking up his clothes to toss in a nearby hamper, trying to pretend she wasn't an inch away from knocking him out.

"You think I'm being overprotective but I'm not. Not every man has your best interest at heart."

"Yeah, but I'm sure I can handle them. I've handled one well enough before." The allusion to her previous victory was blatant, riling him up inwardly.

"Your cockiness will get you nowhere with me—and what the hell are you doing?" Iroh abruptly changed subjects, as he watched with wide eyes as his guest looked beneath his bed. Standing up, she went to the bathroom as well, ignoring his protests, before coming back out and looking satisfied with her perusal. "What are you looking for that could be in my bathroom, for Agni's sakes?"

"I'm making sure you didn't bring a woman back here and not have the courtesy to escort her out." The voice she used to say the statement sounded as if she was talking about nice weather or offering a tourist directions.

Choking on his saliva, he gawked at Jinora, looking mildly insulted. "One, I would never bring a woman back to my room, especially not aboard my own ship. It's highly unprofessional. And two, if I lost my mind and did do something that stupid, I'd have made sure she was long gone before the sun came up."

"It's wonderful to know you have a back-up plan just in case," Jinora singsong-ed, as she smiled as if speaking to a child throwing a tantrum. It only made him frown harder. "But I had to make sure because a few of your men aren't as discrete as you are and I was surprised to find a few ladies who hadn't been able to make it out on their own. I wanted to help out any other stragglers."

A stunned pause. "There were women on this ship?"

"Yeah, though no one told me I wasn't supposed to tell you. Being passed out might have something to do with that though," she nodded, rocking back and forth on her heels with her hands clasped behind her back in a faux attempt at innocence.

Regaining his bearings, Iroh growled deep in his throat as he threw a hand into his hair, squeezing at the ends. She had to hold in the warning not to do that or he'd rip out a patch of his dark locks. "It seems like I'll have to have a talk with the crew later today. They should know better."

"I don't get it, what's the big deal? A few careless men and their conquests are worth punishing your entire ship?" The confusion tempered her features, as she slanted her head to the side.

"It's protocol. No women on the ship," Iroh said with finality, as if reciting it from a handbook she hadn't known existed. Truthfully it wouldn't surprise her if she there really was one.

"Well, I'm a woman," she pointed out, looking both openly bemused but unabashedly interested. "But you let me stay here. Heck, you even invited me here."

"That's different," Iroh retorted, turning his gaze on her with genuineness she wasn't expecting to see. "The circumstances are special. _You're_ special."

With her breath catching in her throat, all Jinora could do was swallow it down, hoping she was hiding her astonishment from her expression. She also wished that the sudden elation would go down just as easily, knowing empty words when she heard them but still managing to feel touched.

What he meant to say was that she was an exception to the rule, someone who didn't even count as a woman far as he was concerned. After all, she posed no appeal to him, not enough to be a distraction at least. It just so happened that she got caught up in her own interpretations of his words, so used to seeing him through the rose-colored glasses she'd made for herself. But she needed to wean herself off them, she thought as she nodded at him but offered nothing else in response.

As she turned to leave the room, Jinora straightened her spine and left with what dignity she could muster. But as soon as the exit was shut, she fell back against it, using the metal panel for support. _Only a week more and then I'll be okay_, she reassured herself, taking in a gulp of air as her head fell back against the door. And as futile as the wish sounded, she prayed that maybe there really was something for her to look forward to after all this and that it wasn't just some blind hope.

* * *

**AN**: And with each chapter both of them get a little more confused. But I like my crack couples in a mess of emotions and I promise there'll be much more to come. ;) If you want to help me along, leave a review and keep my muse happy~ Haha.

And while I'm in such a good mood, I wanted to thank you guys sooo much for reading! I mean, **97 reviews** for a story that I didn't expect anyone would read? That's an honor, really, so thank you all. :D

Until next time~


	8. Chapter Seven

**AN**: Happy new year, everyone! I hope the holidays were kind and everyone ate lots of good food, went around spreading good cheer and made their resolutions. ;) I've been so busy trying to relax that I haven't really written in a while. But I still managed to get a chapter out, so I hope you guys enjoy it. I try to update at least once a month so please look forward to a fairly regular schedule. No promises though. Haha.

_Thank you's for last chapter:_

**lilly**: Thank you!

**sarah**: Haha, I wish! But thank you for thinking so. I'm glad the story is good enough to make you think that. ;D (And is it just me, or did you review twice? I'm not sure because people with the same names confuse me. Haha.) I update once a month or every other month though, so just keep that in mind. Unfortunately my free time is pretty much gone at the moment. :(

**isha**: Thank you very much. I plan pretty excessively. Haha.

**morgan**: I update usually once a month or every other month. If I'm really inspired, then every two weeks. Until next month, I hope this will sate your hunger. :)

**Raquel**: Thank you~ I try to write more but we'll see how much school hates me. :/

**mary**: Thanks so much! I'm just happy you guys are liking it as well. It's not as fun writing when no one's reading after all. Haha. Enjoy~

**Aisha**: And so I have. Thanks for reviewing~

**Elizabeth**: Thank you. I work very hard on all my fics so I'm glad they're being appreciated. :)

**Lila**: Aww, that's very sweet. I'm really just an average author, in my honest opinion. Still have lots of room to grow, after all. Still, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

_Warnings_: The plot thickens. ;)

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

The next few days flew by in a blur, faces blending in with the cities of the Earth Kindom and sights she knew she saw but still couldn't fully believe. Rustic buildings replaced the cement jungle she grew up in, along with trees that stretched for miles and garb dyed the color of spring leaves. Travelling into the lush forests brought Jinora more peace than she would've initially thought, as they spent three days anchored in the old, well established port.

And with the changing scenery, Jinora found herself slowly falling into new habits concerning General Iroh as well. Every day she'd be called to his quarters and they would talk, just as he promised they would. And each day held at least one simple conversation about how they were doing, what she'd seen, what he'd done. It scared her was how easy it became between them, as if she'd never been hurt and he'd never done everything in his power to stop that pain, futile as it was.

Eventually the banter became more playful, smiles always at the ready and a retort always on the other's lips. And each day it became a little easier to pretend she still wasn't just a little head over heels for her first love, as she let the routine become the new basis of the friendship they were rebuilding. But more than anything else, she hoped and wished that she could fool herself back to normal.

* * *

As the icy gates of the North came into view on the horizon at daybreak, the young courier was against the railing of the ship, gripping the frozen metal with gloves that weren't thick enough. But her excitement ate up any cold she felt, as she breathed in needles of frost and felt a smile flutter onto her features. Too bad her winter coat wasn't made for the current weather, as they only offered moderately thick jackets for the stable weather in Republic City. She made a mental note to buy a new one once they reached the capital, a souvenir she'd happily treat herself to.

"_Ack!_" Struggling against whatever was tossed over her head, Jinora broke free with a gasp of air and a dark frown as she did an about face. And it was only by sheer force of will that it stayed there, as she met the chastising eyes of the ship's captain.

"You should bundle up a bit more, Jin. You're not used to this sort of climate and I'd hate for you to catch a cold before we got there."

Gripping the thick blanket, she fought the urge to toss it overboard in defiance, but decided against it at the last minute. The nip was starting to permeate through her skin, settling in for as long as it cared to. Throwing it over her shoulders instead, she swung back and continued her perusal of the barren landscape, intent on enjoying the quiet morning as it so deserved to be.

Not that the prince would let her. "What, no thank you? I think I deserve that much, don't you?"

"I think you should take that thank you and shove it," she grumbled beneath her breath, digging into the brown fur that trapped heat like a furnace. It wasn't meant to reach his ears, but the general had remarkable hearing to go along with that annoying way of getting under her skin.

Jinora nearly jumped out of it, in fact, when she felt him approach, coming to rest his chin atop her head in a teasing manner. She wished she could call him out on the gesture, but little acts like these were starting to become his favorite tools to bother her. It seemed that finding ways to make her uncomfortable was a game that only Iroh knew how to play.

"The youth today are so ungrateful. You do someone a favor and she shoots you down without sympathy," he sighed dramatically, head perched as he surveyed the North Pole with interest.

Turning an interesting shade of red, the airbender gently head-butted him off before sidestepping a few spaces to the left. She didn't have to look at him to see the amused smile he wore, as she shifted the fallen cloth to wear it as a hood. As far as she was concerned, this blanket was hers now.

Still, the older man didn't let up. "Well?"

"Well what?" The one-sided conversations were starting to become increasingly frequent between them. While she'd usually be polite whenever he called her to talk, she'd decided early on to avoid any conversation topics that she could've misread as overly friendly or flirtatious. But that plan had gone up in smoke as Iroh seemed to figure out the distance she was intentionally putting between them only a day after she'd put it into action. And while he respected her choice, it didn't mean he'd take it lying down.

Which brought them back to this scenario, a constant chase that Jinora did her best to stamp down with a disapproving frown and a few hints. And even though he always accepted them, Iroh was a persistent man when it came to his goals. Just what he was chasing after was still a mystery, however.

"Aren't you going to thank me for protecting you from the cold?" he led gently, taking a step in her direction and biting back a laugh as she took one back. Hunched in the cloak, she looked more like a little old lady than a powerful but peaceful airbender.

"I don't thank blankets for doing their jobs. And anyway I don't see you keeping me warm." Glaring her eyes at him from beneath the fringe of her bed head, her brown irises glittered with warning as he opened his mouth to speak again.

His enjoyment was silent but so obvious that it was almost as tangible as the flakes in the air. "Well, if you'd prefer that I did—"

"No one's asking you to do anything!" Jinora shouted, jumping back at the mischievous expression crossing the other's face.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but what you said before sounded like an invitation to me." The nonchalant shrug was paired with that boyish grin of his and she was gone. And what terrified her was that this was just Iroh in all his plainness, none of the layers of soldier or blueblood or family friend to get in the way. She was finding him annoyingly fun to just be with, even more than when she'd first stepped foot on the boat.

So she kept fighting for the distance she created, knowing that he refused to make any himself. "You're wrong, you weirdo. I'd rather curl up with Naga than you. At least she's smart enough to know when to back off."

"Wow, you really don't pull punches when you're bruising someone's ego, do you?" The almost sheepish smile he offered in truce was troubling enough on its own. Combined with the twinkle in his eye and the handsomeness that she often denied seeing, it was an all-kill on her slowly recovering heart.

"When the ego's as big as yours, I know it can take a few hits," Jinora shrugged, pulling her protective shell on a little tighter.

As he chuckled, hiding it behind his glove hand, Jinora could feel herself smiling in return. It was getting better between them, at least. The carefulness was still very much present, but there was less tip-toeing around each other, less worrying about what was and what wasn't between them. Mostly because she'd stopped trying to define it and just let it be, even if it hurt sometimes, making her heart clench strangely when she let herself dwell on it too long.

When Iroh was called by one of the crewmen, the brown-haired girl could only tell herself that she was building up a tolerance. It was doubtful she'd be able to escape him for the rest of her life so until the day she stopped loving him she was determined to resolve her heart's cries by taking Iroh in small doses. It wasn't as if she could be in love with him forever. Something had to give and force her to accept that this was as good as it was going to get for them, for her.

If only she knew just how right she would be.

* * *

"Jinora!"

"Korra!" Rushing down from the small bridge, the younger woman was met by the waving arms of the Avatar and her three companions, plus a barking Naga and an excited Pabu. Wrapping her arms around her old friend, the feeling of coming home filtered through her. It looked as if it was true that home was about the people in it and not the place you settled.

Exchanging a few more embraces with Mako, Bolin and Asami, Jinora couldn't stop from grinning up at them excitedly. Republic City might've brought Team Avatar together but duties had pulled them all in different directions. As guardian of the physical world, Korra went where she was needed, bringing along Mako and their two children in tow. On Asami and Bolin's end, they were caught between her running an international conglomerate and his training of inexperienced earthbenders, which kept them from following the other half of their group. That, plus a little girl of their own and plans to have another child soon enough. It was a small miracle that they all managed to converge and meet at the same place and time.

"How was your trip?" Korra asked, watching as the airbender went to grab the suitcase she'd left near the docking area.

"As good as can be expected traveling with a bunch of guys, I guess," Jinora joked, hefting it up as she made her way over. As the brothers motioned to take her things, she had to glare them down jokingly to keep them away, smiling sweetly in apology.

"You're doing it all wrong, guys. If you really want to help Jinora with her bag, you're gonna have to take it."

The sentence was horribly ill-timed, making her spine straighten as a hand covered hers and stole the luggage. The déjà vu made her scowl as she turned towards Iroh, who was greeting Mako with a handshake and kissing Asami on the cheek. His insolence was as sweet and arrogant as always, and immediately she hated him all over again.

"I see you two have gotten close," the Avatar teased, giving her old friend a hug and shooting a grin at Jinora. The warning bells were ringing incessantly, as the younger girl hoped that she only meant it as the jest it sounded like.

Luckily for her, all the practice she'd done over the last few days made it easy to pretend her heart wasn't hammering crazily hard in her chest. "Oh yeah. Why doesn't General Iroh tell you all about the fights I got into with him? After all, we get along _so well_."

"Or I can tell them about the fight you started in my training hall, hmm?" he offered, moving in the direction of the Water Tribe representative who had appeared only moments before. "I'm sure they'd love to hear all about you incinerating my ship and kicking around one of my top officers."

"You did that, Jinora? Awesome!" But by the glares Bolin received from the other three, they weren't exactly sharing in his excitement. "I mean, no… that's bad?"

"Yes, Bolin, that's very bad," Asami repeated, sending a worried look in Jinora's direction. Trying to look guilty and apologetic, all the girl managed was a glower at Iroh's form for spilling her secret. Okay, so it wasn't exactly that but it certainly wasn't any of his business to tattle on her to anyone who'd listen.

"You know Master Tenzin won't approve of your behavior once he hears about it," Mako said gently, interjecting some guilt into her fury, effectively putting it out. Nodding solemnly, she offered a contrite smile as they made their way up a set of icy stairs, presumably towards the dignitaries' lodgings.

"And doing something like that isn't at all like you, Jinora. You're better than that," Korra chastised. As if she needed another thing for her overactive conscience to sink its teeth into and never let go.

Opening her mouth in rebuttal, she was surprised by another voice coming to her defense. "To be fair, the situation was my fault. Perhaps if I'd been watching over her better the entire thing wouldn't have happened."

In her shock, Jinora's feet clumsily stumbled as she heard the admittance, catching herself before turning toward Iroh. But instead of the good-humored temperament he usually wore, the air around him was that of omniscient responsibility. For her, for his crew, for everything he felt he had the right to care for. And even though it might've left another maiden with a sense of gratitude, all it did was thoroughly aggravate her.

"No, Iroh, you don't get to take the blame for my actions," she retorted with a glare, halting the others as they watched with confused fascination. "_I_ was the one in that fight and _I_ am the one at fault, no matter what you think of Lieutenant Tae Hyun's part in it. So don't go around patronizing me by acting as if what I did had anything to do with disobeying orders."

"I should've watched over you. You know, taken care of you better. It's what your father would've wanted."

"But it wasn't what I wanted and that's all that matters."

Her steely glower met his impatient frown, a face-off they hadn't had in a few days. But this was the other side of their coin, she'd learned. When they weren't exchanging witty barbs they were arguing, something she'd never been quite so partial to in Republic City. However, life changed rather quickly for Jinora, as she found a voice she hadn't known she'd housed while discovering that her feelings for Iroh burrowed far deeper than she'd ever imagined.

"Now, now, children, don't fight." Stepping between them to diffuse the obvious tension, Korra smiled winningly as she looked between them. However it quickly turned to helplessness when she saw that neither visages changed except for the slight tightening around Iroh's eyes.

As Korra looked over at her friends for help, Asami reached for Jinora's arm, quietly calling her to continue their trek. With all the nervous and curious glances aimed at her form, the Air Nomad strangely felt nothing. It because she knew how it would all work out, that Iroh and her would make up again soon enough and he'd go right back to being himself and the cycle would repeat.

It couldn't be healthy, the way she kept coming back for more, Jinora pondered as they took another turn in the maze of city walls. And she never understood why he wouldn't let her have some peace of mind long enough for her to sort her thoughts out. This whole arrangement was temporary and no one knew it better than her. After all, she'd have to fall in love with someone else one day, a man who would rightfully return her affection.

And Iroh would as well, finding a good woman who would both lead his country and follow his directions. Just the last few weeks were more than evidence enough that they'd never be good together even if he did return her feelings. There were too many collisions and power struggles wherever they were concerned for any normal pair to survive. Truly they were a match that no one would ever make and she couldn't blame them, she thought as she tugged her coat tighter in an effort to keep the cold out and her heart warm.

Coming to a stop outside of a non-descript, upscale building, the otherwise silent representative announced that this would be Jinora's housing, one she would share with Team Avatar. The idea of rooming with her friends—no, her _family_ helped bleed some of her anger out. Realizing she had to go through Iroh to get her things, however, had some of the irritation roaring back, as she spun to face him.

She didn't trust herself to speak. Instead, she stuck out her hand with a look that clearly stated _give it here_. The hiss of warning Korra sent her way only made her shrug her shoulders in nonchalance.

Not that the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation was having any of that. "Really, Jin? Is this how you want this to go down?"

"One, I have no idea what you're talking about," Jinora began with a deepening grimace, "Two, we wouldn't be doing this at all if you could stop trying to 'help me' all the time. And three, my name is Jinora. Ji-no-ra. I shouldn't have to keep telling someone as smart as you something as simple as this."

"Yes, you know exactly what I'm talking about. The whole get along for a while, fight over something stupid and then become friends again thing is getting old fast." Holding a hand up to stop her from talking, Jinora bit the inside of her cheek as she watched his angled face harden with authority. "Also, I don't 'help you' to annoy you. I do it because I care about you, Jin. And yes, I might know your real name, but it doesn't mean I'm gonna use it."

"Why not? It's my _name_, for spirits' sakes!"

"Because I don't see you as 'Jinora.' To me, you're always going to be 'Jin.'"

There were far too many way to interpret and misinterpret those words that Jinora shut her brain down before she could even begin doing so. Even now, she wasn't sure if it was her own wonderings or his actual intentions that would hurt her more in the end. At the moment, the airbender decided that she'd ignore the urge to find out, as she clamped her lips shut and looked defiantly away.

Only the slight shuffling of feet behind her reminded her that they had an audience, one that had absolutely no idea how their dynamic worked. Mentally groaning, she aimed a self-righteous glare at Iroh, as if it was his fault she had a lapse in judgment. His own indignant huff of air and raised brow said that he was no more responsible than she was.

And now she was even more worried because they were communicating without words, which meant they were becoming much too close for comfort. The only people who read her that well were her father and Ikki, so what did it say for the two of them that he'd mastered a kind of language in a mere two weeks that had taken decades for her family to comprehend? For self-preservation purposes, Jinora's subconscious refused to touch that one as well.

Instead, she held out her hand again, a definitive command in the downturn of her lips. Well, if she forged some odd, almost telepathic link with Iroh, she might as well get some use out of it. It would have to fade eventually, when their lives diverged on separate paths once again. Until then, she'd just have to take better care of herself.

The reluctance in which he handed her her things was obvious, compounded by a spark of gold that had her stomach tightening even as she accepted her luggage. As silent as it was, the intent was loud and clear. _This isn't over._

As she spun around to find her room, all Jinora could do was hope that the United Forces' general wasn't more stubborn than she was.

* * *

"That exchange with you and Iroh was kinda intense earlier."

_Here we go with the so-called 'inconspicuous' probing_, Jinora sighed deeply, cutting up whatever Korra had given her to help prepare dinner. With the conference officially beginning tomorrow, there wasn't anything scheduled for the international visitors other than the provision of meals and optional informal meetings with other diplomats. If her mood had been better, Jinora would've loved to steal into the main hall in the North's palace. Too bad she was still holding a bit of a temper from her last argument.

"I don't know. We're generally like that with each other so it feels pretty normal," she replied easily, the truth buttered up and sweetened to make it easier to swallow.

Not that Korra or Asami were buying it, if the former's question was anything to go by. "So it's normal to look like you're about to get into a brawl with Iroh?"

"Well, it's not _ab_normal."

"Are you sure? Because the Iroh I know is nice and thoughtful and charming. It never even occurred to me that he could get angry at anyone he cared about." As if she needed a list of his amazing attributes. Honestly, if she hadn't spent the last fortnight with her conflicting emotions, Jinora would've agreed with Asami.

"I guess I'm the exception. Hurray." Her voice was little more than dull cheer, as she sliced a sea prune particularly hard and mashed it on accident. Growling in contempt for the exotic produce, she did her best to fix her ruffled feathers.

"Did something happen to you guys while you were travelling together?" Korra pried, earning a glare from her partner at her lack of subtlety.

_Oh, you know, spurned love confessions and lots of confusing friendliness mixed in with boundary issues. Typical stuff when you're dealing with the next leader of the Fire Nation. _Although the words were there on her tongue, Jinora didn't let them get any farther, chewing on them before taking a large gulp to try and come up with a better answer.

"We got to know each other better and now I guess we know each other a little too well," she shrugged, faking indifference.

"He seems pretty fond of you," Asami pushed gently, as she stirred the contents of the stew that was only half-done.

"More than a little, for sure," Korra grinned conspiratorially, winking in her direction. This time Jinora barely managed to stop herself from mincing the poor vegetable in her hands, taking in a deep breath to try and buy some time and more than a little patience. Sufficed to say, it didn't do her much good.

"He doesn't like me so stop smiling so big, Korra. You look super creepy."

"Hey!" As the waterbender thrust her hands on her hips, the look of fury was off-set by the smirk she couldn't quite fight off. Together with Asami's laughter, Jinora grinned back widely in return, their energy infectious especially after all their time apart.

"Don't say I was never honest with you."

"You're gonna get yourself in trouble one of these days with that mouth of yours, kid," she joked, her attention drawn away for a moment as she looked outside a nearby window. From where she stood, the younger woman couldn't see what the Avatar was staring at but the way her face melted into pure pleasure told her more than any scene ever could.

Just outside the house, Mako and Bolin were playing babysitters to their children for the night. And judging by the giggles of excitement coming from the latter's little girl and his older brother's elder son, they were no doubt enjoying the early dawn running after the earthbender. And off to the side, Mako was probably nursing the baby of their family, a little boy with his father's dark hair and light skin but his mother's dark blue eyes. Just admiring the look on Korra's face sent a jolt of awareness down Jinora's spine, as her gaze fell to her chopping board and her mouth melded into a sad frown.

The envy she felt was palpable in her gut, as she did her best to shut the lid on the emotion and return to her work. Now was not the time for self-pity, nor did she have any reason to feel it. She was blessed with far more than any one person should have and no one deserved happiness as much as her friend, who fought for balance in a world that occasionally fought her right back. Still, she wondered if she could ever have what they did, if there would ever be someone who she could look at with so much love and have him stare right back with just as much.

If she was fortunate enough, maybe one day she'd find such a man.

Unfortunately Jinora forgot about the other pair of eyes in the room, who watched her expression eventually change into lonely resignation. But even if she had remembered, there was no doubt in her mind that Asami would've figured out her secret soon enough. What she lacked in physical power the older woman made up for with insightfulness and intelligence that others couldn't help but admire.

"You love him." A statement, not a question.

The rushed intake of breath made her choke a little, as she coughed to the side and attempted to catch herself. But Jinora couldn't deny the conviction in the other's voice, nor did she think she could lie to Korra's astonished face. So she wouldn't. If slipping so far as to be an open book to the world, she might as well be honest with them. If she didn't, there was no telling what kind of interventions they'd run to get the truth from her.

"Yeah, I loved him," she replied warily, cutting slower to try and relax herself. But in past tense, the admission still sounded like a lie.

"Wait, are we still talking about Iroh?" Korra interjected, moving into the medium-sized kitchen and away from the dining table she'd been setting up. Quickly stifling the urge to back away, she met the stunned expression with a clandestine smile of her own.

"I don't believe there's any other man in this city I could claim to be in love with," she shrugged, the sarcasm a comfortable defense mechanism.

"Oh, wow. Umm, for how long?"

She turned away then, a shadow falling across her eyes. "Far too long, in my opinion."

"Does he know?" Asami asked, coming stand beside Korra. The understanding dip of her mouth spoke of a past that Jinora had forgotten about. It felt strange recalling that there was a time before Mako and Korra fell in love, a time when he had belonged to Republic City's industry queen. And she knew that she could trust them with her burden because of it, as hard as it was to hand over.

She nodded, a self-deprecating giggle falling from her lips. "Iroh has always been a bit too observant for his own good."

"And how did it go?" But even though she asked, the shine in those sea-colored orbs told her she already knew the answer.

"He broke my heart, of course." She meant for it to come out light and conversational, as if she could care less how he'd stamped down on her feelings. To protect her, he would say, and that was what drove her crazy, making her want to fight him at every twist and turn they took. Because it was never his job to soften every blow or accept her every mistake as his own, making her despise the fact that deep down she was touched by his concern.

And it disgusted her how simple it was to let herself be taken care of if it was Iroh who was willing to do it, as if every teaching she'd ever learned about independence and self-sufficiency was merely a lesson to be heard and not followed. He made her inexplicably weak and Jinora couldn't be that, not for him at least.

There was no flash of depression but the crushing loss came at her harder this time, as Korra wrapped the girl in a silent hug with Asami leaning into her other side. As much as it hurt the first time to admit it, Jinora hadn't expected that finally accepting the reality of their relationship would leave her as numb as it did right then.

* * *

Dressed for warmth but in clothes that rung of patriotism, the peace conference had every province of the Earth Kingdom represented, as well as each state of the Fire Nation and the united people of the Southern Water Tribe. The ruling family of the North set out their finest cuisine straight from the hands of their best chefs for dinner, a buffet-style banquet to allow for socializing and political talks.

By the end of the first day, Jinora's confidence grew with her experience, as she found herself neck-deep in foreign territory. But she didn't back down whenever a pair of eyes passed over her, granting her entrance into their circles but offering none of the respect her father had. It was clear what many of the elderly men and women thought of her. She was young and green, here for the thrill and adventure but none of the work. Not that she could blame them for it, as their sureness hardened her resolve and gave certainty to her words.

Listening carefully about legislation being pushed and territory disputes, she formulated educated responses to their questions, letting them test her and see if she was as ignorant as she was unproven. But she was happy to disappoint them, as she spoke her mind about a collaborative building project between two divisions with tenuous relations. The logic was solid and her explanation had merit, gaining a few pleased smiles and a number of dignitaries' grudging acceptance.

But it was tiring, Jinora realized, as she excused herself for some air. With the heat blazing from the fires along the edges of the ballroom and its many patrons, she needed space to gather her wits. She always knew that politics was a battle of will and cunning, but she hadn't expected so many people to play the game so well.

Catching Bolin's questioning gaze, she gestured at a nearby set of doors to signal where she was heading. Although the freezing, perpetual winter would leave her frozen to her core, she took her chances and made her way to a small bench that seared her nerves with its iciness. Still, it was better than trying to sit inside and being dragged into another conversation, guard up as she kept a brave face on. It was a wonder how her father still had the strength to do this every day.

From doors along the opposite side of the courtyard, she felt the wind shift as another woman stepped out. Dressed in hues of dark jade and earthy browns, it was effortless to see where she originated from. But even without her country's signature colors, Jinora would've noticed the statuesque beauty. Xiao Xing was a ruler of a medium-sized division of the Earth Kingdom, an earthbender with eyes that sparkled like emeralds, silken hair almost midnight in shade and skin the color of the purest porcelain. Currently she was the measuring stick that every woman compared themselves to and one of the most desired mates in the world, as most men would claim.

But if her stunning good looks weren't enough, then her astute mind and graciousness would be more than enough to do a person in. If there was anyone in the world that Jinora looked up to, it was her. However, after a brief introduction where she'd promptly clammed up and blushed all the way down to her toes, the air acolyte decided that now wasn't the time to be striking up a conversation. Luckily the distance between them and the elegant statues around the estate left her hidden, as she blatantly watched the other move towards the edge of the landscape to lean against the small wall fencing the area.

As a few more minutes dragged on, Jinora knew she needed to go back in a recollect some of her heat. But before she could summon the strength to move her limbs, from the corner of her eye she saw the other woman turn and smile at an approaching figure. It was more than enough of a reason to stand up and get out of there, as she hated thinking she was acting as a voyeur to her and her companion. And yet she couldn't will herself to do anything more than stare as she realized who'd walked in.

In hindsight, Jinora would tell herself that she really should've seen this coming. Her karma hadn't been good for weeks so what was stopping her from having one more tally added to the rows and rows of backtracks and disappointments? What she hadn't expected was the form that it came in.

The even, soundless shuffle should've been warning enough, as she knew few people who could move almost as deftly as she could. But just the silhouette of his frame in the moonlight had her eyes going wide, as she took in the radiant smile Xiao Xing gave him. The slight tilt of his head told her that he was returning it with one of his own, as he said something that made her laugh even in this arctic tundra.

As she sat down and helplessly gazed at them from afar, Jinora had a feeling that this was what they meant when someone said they were on the outside looking in. Because she was so close, no more than meters away, and yet she'd never felt so out of place in her life. It was the way she smiled at him, wide and carefree, so unlike the polished and poised noble that she was in front of others. It was the way he spoke, little more than hushed tones from where she perched but filled with warmth that left her feeling oddly betrayed. It was the way she couldn't spare herself the hurt and walk away, the one thing she could never seem to do whenever it came to a certain Fire Nation prince.

If she thought the below-freezing temperature burned, then the way Iroh reached for Xiao Xing's hand left her insides in complete ashes. It was funny, really, how she kept on believing she had no more heart to break, no more hurt to feel over the same man who made her love him a little more each day. And truly there was nothing more hilarious than a little girl pining over a man for over ten years and how she could still find more tears to waste on him.

* * *

**AN**: Oh, angst, how I love thee. But I bet you guys aren't loving it all that much, right? LOL This story has a long way to go still so don't worry. I'm just warning up. Jinora will get her guy. Just not before I torture her and Iroh a bit.

Anyway, thank you all so much for your input. I'm so glad so many people are following this odd couple and their journey. I'm actually very proud of my writing so far. It's been pretty consistent and I'd hate to lose the feeling of the story because I was careless. Anyway, reviews are loved and cherished and so very much appreciated, if you catch my drift. ;DDDD

Thanks for reading, everyone! Until next time~


	9. Chapter Eight

**AN**: Has everyone missed me? *hears crickets* Well, shit, that's not very nice. :/ All joking aside, it's good to be back! I've been swamped with school but thankfully exams have started so I have a little free time between studying. I hope you guys are as excited for this chapter as I am. ;D

_Thank you's for the last chapter_:

**isha**: Thank you! I try. ;D

**lilly**: Thank you very much~ I'm glad you liked it.

**nureen**: Unfortunately, Korra and the others are mostly minor here. It's a shame but with everything that I have planned they're just cameo-ing right now. :( But I'm glad you're enjoying Jinora and Iroh's topsy-turvey relationship~

**taytay**: I'm in school right now so updating as much as I'd like is impossible. :( But I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope you like this chapter as well. ;)

**Guest**: And now Chapter Nine! It's sad that I've been so busy and time for writing has diminished greatly for me. :/ But! I do hope you like the update!

**Sarah**: I wish I could do so more often, but med school keeps me swamped. I hope you like the chapter though. :)

_Warnings_: Nothing that I haven't already warned you guys about before. Haha. Oh, but I do borrow Desna, Korra's cousin, who will be appearing in Book Two. No idea what he's like but he pops in there randomly for like two seconds. :)

**NOTE**: I deleted and reuploaded this chapter because it didn't show up in the LoK section of FF. if you guys get two email notifications, I apologize. :/

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

"Is there something wrong with Jinora?"

The question caught the attention of everyone at the table, as Team Avatar turned towards its leader along with a few others who were seated with them. At the head sat Desna, current chief of the Northern Water Tribe and cousin to Korra, who eyed her with surprise.

"What do you mean, Avatar Korra?" he asked, placing his utensils down to frown thoughtfully at her.

Immediately she scoffed in response. "Seriously, Desna, we're family, you don't have to call me by my title. We've been over this repeatedly, haven't we?"

"Tradition states that, in public, I address you formally at these sort of events. I do apologize for the inconvenience, however."

"Um, yeah, right…" Korra waved off, shooting her cousin a bland look before cocking a concerned frown in Asami's direction. "About Jinora, did you guys notice something off about her? I mean, back at the villa, she's fine but whenever we're outside I swear we never see her. She doesn't even sit with us at meals."

"I did find it kinda odd that she tends to choose different tables even though we always save her a seat," Bolin tapped his chin, gaze pointed upward as he let the notion roll about his mind. Meeting the waterbender's gaze, he pressed on with an unusually astute outlook. "Maybe she's still trying to work the room. You have to admit, she's gotten pretty good at this whole peacemaker business."

"People do tend to like her the more they see her," Mako agreed, turning his head over his shoulder to get a glance at the little girl he'd watched grow up. Although eight years her senior, there were moments when he wondered if that time was really as long as it felt. Because lately he could see flashes of someone far more grown than twenty speaking to crowds of important people, carrying off her duties with grace he hadn't known she was capable of. The brotherly pride lit a smile across his face, as he turned back to the conversation with reserved eyes.

"Actually, Jinora asked me to seat her elsewhere for lunch and dinner," Desna offered, as everyone swiveled their heads towards him. "After that first night, she said that she thought it was best that she didn't stay with you guys so she could get to know more people. She seemed rather serious about it so I did as she asked."

Suspicious, Ayami slid her focus towards Korra with a small pout. "That's a little strange. She never said anything about that to us before."

"Maybe she didn't want us to worry about it, though it seems like it had the opposite effect," the Avatar reassured her with a grin, trusting their young friend to know what she was doing. If it was anyone else, it could've been read as a sign of trouble but Jinora wasn't the kind of person to cause worry. For her entire life she'd been responsible so there was nothing else to do but let the girl do as she pleased.

Following the open dialogue, Iroh let his own eyes drag over to the brunette in question, watching as she made a rather serious looking man laugh abruptly, seeming almost shocked by his own amusement. Even from afar he could see Jinora's eyes light up at the change, her own sparkling with good humor and likability that was contagious.

He had no doubt she'd far surpassed everyone's expectations, as she charmed her way into the hearts' of many unsuspecting international officials. Unconsciously, the young prince began to smirk to himself as he observed her interactions, fascinated by the ease and maturity that she conducted herself with. That was why the soft voice caught him by surprise, causing him to turn towards the whisper with a lowered gaze.

"Did you say something, Xiao?"

"I said, she's an amazing girl," the beauty chuckled, turning her head to the left slightly but keeping it down as well. Their conversation wasn't meant for outside ears, after all. Instead she kept eating in small bites, her sight directed towards her food in faux nonchalance.

Although he heard her fully this time, Iroh wasn't quite sure how to respond. "Yes, she is," he murmured, turning back to his own meal with little else to offer.

"You know, she's very popular with the younger generation as well," Xiao Xing continued, making him meet her interested gaze. "My little brother Jun has quite the infatuation with her, and the press has made her their new darling as of late. He says my reign as the so-called 'most beautiful woman in the world' has come to an end."

Mouth twitching, Iroh beamed gently at her self-deprecating dig. "Are you jealous?" he teased as spooned another bit into his mouth. "Less than a week and she's giving you a run for your title."

"It is heartbreaking how the public is so fickle," she sighed dramatically, her wide grin making him not believe a word of what she said. After a moment, she turned more serious, green irises slanting. "Truthfully, I'm glad for it. The press was far too interested in what I looked like rather than what I said or did. Hopefully this will take some of the pressure off and I can continue to work with the other divisions of the Earth Kingdom in peace rather than under constant scrutiny."

Turning an apprehensive grimace to her, Iroh wondered if he should alert Jinora of the sudden attention she was bound to receive. "Is it really that bothersome? I'd hate for Jinora to get caught up in anything she couldn't handle, especially so early in her career."

"Keep talking that way and I'm going to start getting jealous," Xiao Xing reprimanded lightly before she stuck her tongue out, winking at him playfully. The smile it got her was rewarded with one of her own, as she plucked at her dress in her lap. "You're very protective of her, you know. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked her more than me."

Pausing for a moment, Iroh forced out a small chortle at the joke. "Never," he promised, moving his hand to hers beneath the table, twining their fingers. For a moment he wondered if she could feel the racing of his heart, as he clasped her hand in his own with sureness that he didn't wholly feel. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice as she faced him fully for a moment, features softening prettily for a second. And, with just that bit of encouragement, his confidence came back in full as he gave her grasp one last squeeze before pulling away reluctantly.

* * *

The nice thing about being focused on work meant that a person had less time to think about the insecurities that nipped at one's heels. Jinora was learning this fact firsthand, as she spent every waking moment immersed in building relations with other countries. And thanks to that extra motivation, she was being accepted into exclusive circles with effortlessness that she hadn't been expecting.

But while her days were fine, the airbender wasn't so safe and secure at night. Darkness let her thoughts wander, as she stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling in her unfamiliar room for hours at a time. And what consumed her was the same problem that had ravaged her heart for much too long and much more severely in the past fortnight than it ever had in the decade before. She now understood that unrequited love was much more difficult when the object of one's affection was always around.

But with the days dwindling, there were only two more left and she was surprised by the sense of loss she that was finally hitting her. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that this was her first solo expedition and triumph, but Jinora knew that it was more than that. Her adventures couldn't be quantified by something as frivolous as the end, not when the means were so much more important. Maybe it was just growing up that was making her melancholy.

Tonight, however, she was able to divert herself from such mellowness by volunteering to babysit for the night. Even though she'd been invited out with the two married couples, Jinora still felt like the fifth wheel, nearby but not quite included. So while they hit the town like the twenty-somethings they forgot they were (rather than the group that policed the Four Nations), she was putting the kids to sleep, paying particular attention to Saian. The infant was barely a year old but so lovable and smart that the airbender coddled her a little more than necessary.

Sitting on the couch in the living room, most of the lights were out except for the one above her and the gently roaring fireplace, the home as silent as it was cold. The air carried that arctic chill, forcing her to wrap herself in the blanket she'd unceremoniously taken from Iroh. At the mere mention of him—even if it came from herself—had Jinora cringing, staring down at the keepsake in partial disgust.

"Talk about not moving on, right?" she muttered darkly, tempted to pull it off. But with the icy wind that penetrated the cabin, the fire blazing across the room wouldn't keep her comfortable. "When we're on our way back, I'll definitely throw this out. No need to have a souvenir to remind me of…" Clenching her eyes shut, she hated how his name came to her lips with ease but couldn't quite form the syllables.

Shaking herself from the oncoming funk, a swift knock against the front door called her attention and pulled her back. Dragging the soft sheet along the floor while she shuffled in her house boots, something was telling her to backtrack before she even reached the entrance. Maybe it was paranoia stemming from one too many horror novels that she couldn't quite put down, but that was a silly reason for someone as practical as her. That side of her personality scoffed at her indecision, as she swung the door open without checking who it was.

She hated it when her gut was right.

"Good evening, General Iroh," Jinora said after a moment, trying to recollect her cognitive abilities long enough for some small talk. Hopefully he didn't notice the slight hesitation at the end, as she adjusted her wool accessory so it wasn't capping her head.

"Hey Jin," Iroh replied amiably, taking in frizzed hair and a half-startled expression. It felt as if it'd been a long time since they'd talked one-on-one. In a group of eight dignitaries, it was hard to feel personable, after all. "Are Korra and the others home?"

"No, they went out," she replied quickly, smiling nervously in response. She did her best to ignore the sinking feeling of disappointment, realizing that it wasn't her that he'd come for. It shouldn't have mattered either way, but the fact that it stung made her want to return to her quiet room and ruminate on her unhealthy habits. "I don't know when they'll be back either. It's their first time out together in a while, just the four of them."

"I'm sure it is. They're always in different places so it doesn't surprise me that they'd want to catch up." Seeing the four original members of Team Avatar reassemble brought back memories of days when he was younger, of friends who he too hadn't seen in a long time. But while he had his responsibilities to his country as his main priority, they'd gone on to start families and have kids, making roots for their new lives. And he knew that he'd want that life for himself one day soon, if Agni would allow him such a fate.

"Umm, do you want me to take a message for you?" Jinora asked, her voice a little too high with hopefulness. If she could get him to leave, then she could go back to the novel she'd put down and pretend she hadn't seen him. A little bit of fantasy was starting to sound very good to her right now.

But the look of confused fascination nearly made her sigh in resignation. "Or would you like to come in and wait a while?" _Please say no_, she pleaded, holding the door open wider to invite him in all the same.

Looking diffident, Iroh nodded in acceptance before taking a step inside. "Thank you. I won't hang around too long but if they might come back soon I'd like to see them."

"Is it something urgent?" Jinora pried, following in after him as she locked the door and moved into the living room. Fighting the urge to flee to the safe haven of her room, the brunette slipped behind him to resume her place on the couch. He took the other end, looking perfectly at home and warm in spite of his rather light attire. Of course a firebender would enjoy cold weather; after all, built-in furnaces were rather apt at keeping one in good spirits in below-zero temperatures.

"Not really. There are a few things going on that need attention though. I thought it was best to brief them before they headed back to the Earth Kingdom to finish up a few negotiations," he explained, reclining as he took in the spacious room.

"I see… Well, can I get you something to drink while you wait?" Jinora offered, not trusting herself to let the conversation lull. The easiness she felt with him was gone, washed away by the memory of that loving look in his eye directed at another woman. With distance it was easier to let her heart harden on its own, smiling easily at him from afar and talking to him with others as buffers. But being near Iroh now was making her nervous, and unfortunately it was beginning to show through the cracks in her half-finished armor.

He'd always seen through her too effortlessly to be comfortable. "Are you alright, Jin? You've been acting strange all week."

"I'm fine," she bristled, turning away to look into the licks of dancing fire that had once been soothing. How he could ruin something as simple as that was putting her on edge even further.

"No you're not and it's starting to worry me." Frowning, the golden-eyed royal let his hawk-like gaze travel about her, as if he could physically see what had changed. But the airbender was a determined little thing, folding in on herself and refusing to open up. It made him wonder why he tried so hard to understand her all these weeks only to find that she pushed him away just as quickly.

"It's none of your business." The finality in her voice attempted to close the conversation.

"If it means we're gonna have to start this cycle all over again, then I think it is," Iroh retorted with a scoff, gaze turning to molten lava at her obvious avoidance. However, what he didn't expect was for her to look at him and say the last words he'd ever expected to hear from anyone, much less his young friend.

"I know your secret, General. I know that you're dating Xiao Xing." It was amazing that her voice managed to stay so low, so even in its conviction that it nearly caused the man to shudder. But it was the expression on Jinora's face that nearly had him reeling. The strength of her anger was there, twining with something that seemed to be hurt crossed with betrayal and maybe a little sorrow. And even though he shouldn't have felt guilty for having a private life, the disappointment she tried so hard to mask had his heart aching in his chest.

"Jin…"

"I really don't wanna hear it." Holding up a hand, the diplomat refused to meet his gaze again, letting it fall to the floor as she tried to hold herself together. "And you shouldn't have to explain either. I'm not such a terrible person that I'd expect you to be completely honest with me, especially about something as personal as this."

Grasping for something to say, Iroh wasn't sure whether to continue the topic or change it. But while the latter might've been a balm for the moment, they both knew that the tension would coming searing back and blind side them the next time it came up. Even if he hated to do it, Iroh needed to be aware of just how much Jinora had seen and heard.

The quiet made his prying all the more invasive. "How long?"

"Only a few days. Found you guys talking rather intimately our first night here." From the corner of her eye, she shot him a grin, trying to lighten the mood a little. "You should check your surroundings a little bit better the next time you plan a tryst in the garden. It's all so very cliché, isn't it?"

"Did you tell anyone?" The repercussions that would occur if she had would be great and require much more damage control than he could give at the moment.

"Of course not. I'm an eavesdropper, not stupid." Her disgruntled reply was accompanied by the shifting of her blanket, as she moved to step out of it and onto the floor. The relief must've been noticeable because she glared down at him then, as if insulted that he'd even think she'd do something so irresponsible. All he could do was smile sheepishly, as she trotted out of the room without a word.

When her shadow disappeared, the playfulness was gone in an instant, replaced by solemnity that was more at home on his handsome features. Inadvertently, Iroh had to acknowledge that he'd hurt Jinora all over again, unintentionally but with a blow much more devastating than the last. And if he saw that pain in her face again, damning and chilling and a million other things in between, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to save whatever relationship they'd managed to build.

At that last thought, he frowned to himself, wondering why he could never put a name to their connection. Far more than acquaintanceship, greater than friendship, but never, ever lovers. Was there an in-between he didn't know about? Only a few weeks and Jinora felt like irreplaceable part of him, holding a space in his heart that he hadn't realized he'd reserved for someone very special.

He cared far too much for her welfare to be just some family friend, someone he'd push to the back of his mind when all of this was over. He took her more seriously than most of his advisors, accepting her kind wisdom that never missed its mark. He talked to her as if she'd always been there, teasing a response from her that she tried desperately to stamp down but with no such luck.

Without even trying, Jinora had weaseled her way into his good graces, making herself at home in the crevices of his heart.

_But that doesn't mean I love her as anything other than a companion_, Iroh told himself, convincing his heart that while it held her closely she was not the only one who resided there. It was unspeakable to forget that there was a beautiful earthbender to consider, a woman his equal in every way and who matched him on levels no other had. Xiao understood him, got him to open up to her that made Iroh believe he could trust her with his life. And that kind of appreciation took time, something he hadn't had enough of with Jinora.

Her light footfalls forced him back to reality, his blank mask turning into disdained confusion as he gazed at what she carried. A familiar black box was settled in her hands, as she moved to sit beside him again. He couldn't help but notice how she didn't cover herself again, irritated that she wasn't protecting herself against the cold. How his protective instincts could override the situation at hand was cause for worry, but he packed it away for a more appropriate time.

"What is this?" the firebender asked, lifting the lid cautiously. Eyes widened at the golden fan, the one he'd used as an apology more than a fortnight ago.

"You should take this back. It doesn't feel right to keep it anymore," Jinora explained, wrapping her arms around herself. But it wasn't the air that she was trying to block but her nerves, the embrace a way for her to comfort herself. Because, no matter how charming and witty and _kind_ Iroh was, there was no way he could fix this, fix her. What she needed now was closure, acceptance of the fact that this one-sided love of hers was ending long before it even began. He owed her that much, to crush her hopes before they poisoned her good sense all over again.

"I can't take this. I bought it for you."

"This isn't the sort of gift you give to your father's friend's daughter," Jinora smiled sadly, pushing it away when he tried to hand it back. "The story behind it isn't meant for someone you're stuck with for a few weeks."

"I gave it to you because I wanted to, not because I had to," Iroh pressed further, a soft fury causing his eyes to shine even in the dim light of the flames. "I meant it as an apology and as a present. Whatever other meanings it has don't matter to me."

"But they matter to _me_, Iroh. And the legend behind it just doesn't suit…" _Us_ was what she wanted to say, but she bit her tongue at the last moment and played ignorant. A lore about true love and endless lifetimes together didn't suit them and to hold onto the beautiful piece would only remind her of all that wasted affection.

"I don't want to take this from you, Jin. I don't want to go back to being strangers again," the prince pleaded, sounding wholly unlike himself. As he reached for her, he cupped her cheeks in his hands, trying to get a better read on her. But she wouldn't let him, even as she met his eyes with a brilliant shine that nearly had him letting go. It was time to take matters into her own hands.

Because if he wasn't going to break her heart, then she was going to do it for him. "I love you, Iroh."

His stunned silent reaction was enough for him to drop his limbs, falling onto the couch with a muffled thud. In any other circumstances she would've laughed, patting him on the head the next moment and joking about how he was getting far too serious. However, that would mean she was running away from him again, hiding from all the emotions she worked so hard not to feel. This time, Jinora was going to finish what he didn't have the courage to do, what he should've done long ago when he first noticed her longing, sideways glances.

"I love everything about you and I've loved you forever," she started, eyes falling to her clasped hands in her lap, drawing strength from somewhere deep within. "Even as a kid, I knew how impossible you and I were, a crush that was as fruitless as a barren tree during winter. But I couldn't help myself, watching you when you were close, listening to my parents whenever you came up in conversation. You were bad for me but I was addicted because I was young and foolish, thinking that one day you might be some character in a book rather than seeing you as the person you've always been."

"I'm sorry, Jin—"

She held up a hand to stop him, meeting his restless features with a determined glare. He wouldn't talk her out of this, and she wouldn't accept his blame. "You have nothing to apologize for. But you and I both know that I can't keep chasing after you, not when you're in love with someone else."

He didn't respond immediately, only watched as her softness turned cold, cutting him off from her usual smiles and fiery spirit. But he couldn't tell her she was wrong, not when they both knew just how right she was. It wasn't fair that he'd gotten under her skin, made her care more when he should've been doing the opposite. He couldn't offer a heart that had already been laid claimed to, nor was she coward enough to poach what wasn't freely offered.

So he did what she asked him to do, took the begging in her eyes and put them into the last words he ever wanted to say to her. Turning her down might help her in the long run, but it didn't stop the flare of uncertainty in his belly nor the indecision that so rarely clouded his judgment. Because while there was no doubt he loved her, Iroh knew it wasn't the kind she was more than ready to offer him and that was far from fair. So he would break her heart tonight because he cared, because she asked him to, but never because he wanted to.

"I'm in love with someone else, Jin. But I care about you, and I know you deserve so much more than anything I can offer."

And she believed him, in his words and concern and apologies, in all the things he didn't say but made her understand. Vaguely Jinora wondered if her mother felt like this when she first got turned down by her father, an ache so exquisitely painful that she didn't even know what to call it. But where Pema had finally earned Tenzin's love, her daughter was barely keeping her head above water, gasping for air that remained elusive.

In the end, Iroh would always be _just_ her first love.

Refusing to show him the weakness she continuously battled, Jinora bit her lip to hold back the tears that she'd long lost control over. "I think it's time for you to leave now, General." And, once again, she fell back into that comfortable distance, right beside him but oceans apart.

Their footsteps were deafening in the silence but nowhere near as loud as the apprehension that sat between them. At the vision of her gift in his hands, she nearly reached for it, wanting one last memento to soothe what she predicted would be a restless sleep. But that was the reason why she had to return it, she told herself, opening the door for him as he stepped back onto the tundra-like streets. A security blanket with him all over it would have dire repercussions and she wasn't sure she could take anymore torture.

"Wait, Jin," Iroh pleaded, holding the door when she moved to close it. Tomorrow she'd have the strength to properly reprimand him she had a full name but the notion could wait for sunrise. "Please, let me do something for you. I don't want to leave things as they are now."

"There's nothing you have that I want." _Except my heart. If you're not going to keep it, at least give it back in one piece._ But Jinora had no more faith to believe that something as simple as that could happen.

"C'mon, there's gotta be something that you want me to do." And as much as she hated that boyish grin of his, Iroh managed to pull some exasperation out of the murky clouds of her sadness. She would miss him and this friendship when he left, accepting that they'd never get back to this openness again. When she was a little less broken and a little more healed, Jinora would do her best to salvage whatever was left of their friendship.

Turning contemplative, the ambassador pondered his proposition, trying to convince herself that there was nothing he could do for her. However, she realized that wasn't completely true, as a soft flush sifted to the front of her face, making her chastise herself for even considering the action.

But the earnestness in the Crown Prince's face made her wish he'd suffer a little bit, just a modicum of the injustice that she'd harbor long after this day. One day he'd forget her, only remembering this moment when she was forced to be in his presence again and handling her like glass when she was anything but. If that was the kind of future that awaited them, then the least Jinora could do was leave something a little more lasting, an imprint that she could stow away as a keepsake for them both.

One day, Jinora would tell her children that she kissed the first man she ever loved beneath the pale moonlight of the North. The soft skin of his lips would remain her secret though, along with the copper hue of his wide-eyed stare he leveled at her during and after the small gesture. Theirs might not have been a shared love story but it was definitely hers and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to end it on her terms, Jinora thought, as she smiled up at him one last time. To Iroh, this would be just one kiss in a thousand, unspectacular other than the fact that it'd taken him by surprise. But it would always be special to her, one she'd replay in her mind for many years to come.

As she shut the door on the stunned commander, her chilled fingertips moved to feel the warmth of his fire still there, contrasting with the cool tears that finally fled down her face.

* * *

**AN**: Heartbreak city, anyone? If you're hopping on the train, then you're just gonna have to hang on tight and see where I'm going with this. But, as a sucker for all things romantic, the happy ending will come along... when it feels like it. LOL

If you guys enjoyed it, please leave a review! Unfortunately I'm out of muse juice for this fic so hopefully you guys can help me out with that. ;D

Until next time~


	10. Chapter Nine

**AN**: Hey, everybody. It's been a while, right? *smiles sheepishly* I've been falling in and out of love with LoK, mostly because of all the delays in Book 2 but there are several promising pictures (that I saw via tumblr). I'm really looking forward to it but because this is one of my many secondary fandoms I haven't been able to write it as much as I've wanted to. But the chapter is out and I can finally push Jinora and Iroh in a new direction. As much as I love unrequited love, it gets boring. Haha.

_Thank you's for the last chapter_:

**nureen**: Thank you! I was going for sad because, well, this story was born from my need to write angst. LOL I'm glad that I was able to make you tear though and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. :)

**Guest**: I'm glad you enjoy my story but I don't have a set schedule for updating. I usually update once a month or every other month (usually the latter) and that's how I'm probably going to continue updating. I have a life outside of fanfiction and it's unfortunate that I can only dedicate so much time to writing. :( You have many wonderful ideas so thank you for offering them. I'm actually not lacking plot-wise for a story but more of the motivation behind it. I haven't felt very strongly about LoK because it's been such a long time since I've watched it. But I do hope you continue to read and enjoy this next chapter. :)

**sarah**: Thank you~ My best friend has your name, by the way. Haha. Made me smile. ;D

**Fatie**: Thank you very much. :D I'm not very patient myself but since I have so many stories and ideas floating around I don't always update in a timely manner. It's terrible. :/ You're from Holland? That's awesome! Anywhere that's not North America or Asia is exotic to me. Haha. Please enjoy~

**Gogglegirl**: Thank you! :DDDD

**Guest**: Thanks~ I update every other month as of late. My multi-chapters are usually pushed to the side during school and I'm almost done with my vacation, which is unfortunate. :( Good things come to those who wait so I guess you'll just have stick around and find out!

**Isha**: And I have! Enjoy~ ;)

_Warnings_: A mellower chapter to keep the story moving. ;)

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

"I hate men."

The sounds of male grunts and clashing of limbs came to a halt, as three pairs of confused eyes looked at one another before settling on the female leg of their group. A female who was lying spread eagle on the main deck, staring up at the sky listlessly. After much prodding and silent cajoling from the other two, Shaw approached their sullen friend, wearing a disarming smile.

"Yeah, me too. They're… gross." That earned him a snort, her chuckle not as well hidden as she would've liked. But as the other came to sit beside her, Jinora still felt the smile come to her lips.

"I'm sorry, guys. Just ignore me," she apologized, sitting up and crossing her legs. She tried to look a little more pleasant but knew she was failing. "I've just been in a mood, I guess."

"Is this a girl thing? Like, you know, a 'girl thing'?" Shaw pried, earning a glare from Hao and a slap in the head from Feng. And for a second she could appreciate the easiness of their friendship, watching them bicker and take the heat off her all at once. So no, she didn't really hate men, but she wasn't exactly spewing poetry about them either.

"No, this is not a 'girl thing,' as you so quaintly put it. It's more like a 'Jinora' thing," she replied, self-deprecating as she watched their horse play settle and their focus fall on her again. But where women would have expectation in their eyes, the three of them merely waited to see if she'd elaborate or not. And in any other situation, she would've appreciated the choice but right not she wished that they'd just make it for her, as she pulled away to peer over at the ocean.

"Is everything alright?" Hao asked, moving to sit on her other side. The most empathetic of the three, it would be so easy for Jinora to let out all her frustrations in front of him. But she'd never been the sharing type nor was he the right person to spill those secrets to so instead she just shook her head, keeping her eyes locked on the horizon.

Of course Feng wouldn't understand sensitivity if it swept him off his feet. "If you're going to mope then I'm leaving. A day off from duties, even if it's on a boat, shouldn't be spent wallowing in sadness."

"Feng!" Shaw yelled, uncharacteristically angry as the halfling scowled back at the oldest. And although she didn't really agree with his methods, Jinora appreciated the effort he was putting in to take her mind off Iroh.

After that fateful night, Iroh had all but disappeared off the face of the earth for the remainder of the conference. Or her line of sight, at the very least. But he couldn't be completely at fault; after all, they'd both started taking turns avoiding each other.

When he was in one of the studies furthering a deal concerning precious metals, she was out in the garden persuading scholars that they should take an interest in Air Nomad history. They were never in the same place at once unless it was for a meal, and even then they repelled each other's presence. It'd gotten so bad that even Korra had noticed, frowning as she danced away before the Avatar could fully breach the subject. And if she didn't already hate the prince, then Jinora was doing more than her fair share of it now.

So when the closing ceremonies took place the day before, Jinora was far more elated than upset when the week ended. She was ready to go home and stitch together her pride in solitude, maybe take up a new job her father had for her. Anything was better than being trapped between Iroh's constant presence and her own thoughts.

"No, he's right," Jinora said, standing up as she dusted off her robes and gave Feng a wide grin. "I've been out of it the last few days but, you know what, that's all over now. I'm done being sad and mopey. Sorry for being such a downer, guys."

"Nah, you've got nothing to be sorry for," Shaw said, looking brighter after hearing her admission. Locking Feng into a headlock, he held the other boy in place while he struggled against the hold. "It's this guy that should be apologizing. I mean, he talks big but he's really just a kid. Should learn how to use a little more discretion, y'know."

A prompt elbow into his stomach was Feng's answer. "I don't have to learn anything. At least I can tell it like it is, unlike some people."

"You tell it like you want to insult a person and their future generations with that attitude of yours."

As the two of them duked it out on the intricacies of breaking the truth, Jinora could only watch with half amusement, half exasperation. She didn't have many friends who weren't conservative monks or related to her in some fashion. There was no doubt that she would miss these three soon enough.

"Are you sure you're really okay?" Turning to Hao, some guilt rumbled in the pit of her stomach at his imploring expression. She really was a terrible friend, wasn't she? Here she was worrying about one person when there were other people worrying about her, observant enough to know when to leave her alone and when to step in. Jinora didn't deserve their friendship.

"I'm fine, Hao. Really, I'm just… in a bit of a funk, I guess," she smiled, forcing one that didn't reach her eyes.

Dubiously, he nodded. "Well, I want you to know I'm here if you need me. Just in case you wanna get a few things off your chest."

"Yeah, I know." But before she could open up to him, she first had to deal with that idealistic gleam in his eyes. She'd felt it in herself too often not recognize it and, frankly, she was tired of the feeling by now. As far as she was concerned, infatuation wasn't a good look on anyone.

* * *

Watching her from the highest deck, Iroh saw how his soldier lit up when she accepted his held-out hand, helping her to her feet before pulling the other duo apart. And for a moment he wondered if he was jealous of that boy, as the four soon disappeared onto another part of the ship. But there was no emotion that he could identify as such, forcing to the prince turn back to the papers in his hands, mind caught in gray-colored purgatory. It had only been two days since Jinora had confronted him, two days since he'd finally stomped out any hope she might've entertained, and created a rift he wasn't sure either of them could bridge. To him, it felt like much longer.

But the more he thought about what had transpired, Iroh had begun to wish for at least a flicker of discomfort when he recounted what happened. Instead, there was merely a soft pet of guilt and—much to his own disgust—a nagging sense of relief. How terrible was he that he could break Jinora's heart and feel none of the hurt that she did? It was true that he hadn't wanted to be the one to cause her pain, but the fact that he couldn't sympathize at all ate at him a little more each day.

So lost in his musings, the entering footfalls went unnoticed. "So much deliberation and shame despite the good you've done, my boy."

_I was wondering when you'd come out of hiding, old man._ "I don't know what you mean," Iroh replied, shuffling aimlessly through his work to try and look busy. The chortle from Keilor said that he saw right through his fidgeting, making him flush a little at his nervousness.

"I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're worried about," the gray-haired man started, treading lightly as if afraid to startle the predator inside. No one could call him careless, just blunt without good sense. "In fact, I wanted to thank you for what you did."

"What?" The word slipped out and revealed unusual candor for the young royal. He took a moment to pause and recompose himself. "I mean, what did I do to help you, Kei?"

"Please, don't act coy with me now. You were raised with humor like a blade's edge. It's far too late for you to play games nor do I have the patience for any," he shook his head, smiling at the grim one he received in return. "What you did was best for Jinora. And you, if you can believe it."

"Why me?" he asked, brows furrowing as he moved closer to the other. "I understand why it's helpful for her. I mean, she's young and has her whole life to fall in love with someone who deserves it. But I'm not sure how that's good for me."

"It's good for you because you don't deserve her, fool," Keilor chastised. The deepening of Iroh's lips made him sigh, as he rounded the private room to find himself a chair. "A man who doesn't know a woman's worth is not a man at all."

"Jinora is very special, I've known that since she was a child," the general said defensively, not moving from his spot.

"Yes, of course you do. Anyone with eyes on this ship knows that she's not like most and that she'll only grow more beautiful with time," he shrugged, leaning back as he folded his hands over his lap. The sharpening of his gaze didn't go unnoticed, as Iroh straightened his spine in retaliation. "But her affection was wasted on you. You couldn't appreciate it and she couldn't let you go. It was a terrible cycle."

"You're not really making sense to me, Kei."

Kei shook his head then, exasperated. "Boy, haven't I raised you better than this?" _I remember my parents being around so no, not really._ The thought was ushered to the recesses of his mind before he could let it out, waiting for the other to continue. "If she had kept on loving you, you would only find ways to avoid her, discourage her without actually saying the words. Because you're too kind-hearted to hurt someone so pure and her feelings were just that.

"But you'd find yourself pulling away as well. Don't think that I'm not the only one who saw your friendship growing. You have many followers and several admirers but few friends, and Jinora was one of them. But it couldn't last. Not if you knew you were hurting her with the fact that you loved someone else."

Silence crept in then, eating up Iroh's stalwart courage and leaving nothing behind. He'd known that he'd done the right thing that night, but that didn't mean he hadn't weighed the consequences beforehand, diligently counting each pro and every con. There were always going to be repercussions and he'd been reluctant to face them, to see his relationship with her fall apart because she gave more than he did.

And yet, in the end it was Jinora who'd been the braver person, severing the ties that he'd been trying to protect. All because he hadn't had the strength to do it himself. Looking back on that moment, he didn't think there was a time he'd ever felt so small, and he had to think if he had ever been deserving of anything Jin had to offer. A young girl had been able to offer him so much when he wasn't even strong enough to tell her the truth.

"If I did the right thing, then why do I feel horrible?" Closing his eyes, Iroh rubbed at the ache at his temples, soothing it as best as he could. When Keilor began to speak, a part of him hated how it was such an honest answer.

"Because you love her." And it was true; he had loved her like family.

Before Iroh could interject, Keilor's voice called him to attention. "Come. I have a story to tell you," he waved him over to sit at the table, leaning on it when the prince took the seat before him. "Did I ever tell you about the only woman I ever loved?"

"If I'm right, you never married," Iroh frowned, tilting his head as he narrowed his eyes at the elder.

"Oh no, of course not. But that doesn't mean I never wanted to," he chuckled, the sound low and sweet. It was sad in his ears but Iroh didn't say as much, just nodded for him to go on. "The reason why I took to Jinora was because she reminded me of myself when I was younger. For you see, I too had an unrequited love of my own."

"That's not what the rumors said." A heartbreaker was what all his wartime buddies had called him, something Iroh grew up hearing and yet hadn't fully understood the innuendos until adolescence. Even his mother had told him that Keilor could steal a woman away at a glance if he so chose to, resulting in duels and brawls that centered around his innocent flirtations and scorned women. But this? He wasn't expecting this.

"I was a young buck too, of course. Liked my fair share of women and lusted after more than a few," he said jovially, grinning widely. "But I never loved them. I couldn't, not when I had set my sights on the only woman I'd ever wanted but was forbidden to have."

"What happened?"

"It's simple, really. You see, I came across a beautiful maiden, one who wouldn't take any of my compliments and would shoot me down whenever she got the chance. But that's what I loved about her. Where other girls would coyly ask for stories and giggle at all my jokes, she would look me straight in the eye and call me a fraud. I never knew anyone like her and I haven't met anyone like that since."

Entranced, Iroh leaned forward. "Did she get married to someone else? Is that what happened?"

"No, it was much more tragic," Keilor sighed. Catching the alarmed expression on his face, he held up his hand to halt the other's thoughts. "No she didn't die. Your face is an open book, my boy. Please try and show some restraint. You're the future Fire Lord, for Agni's sake."

"Then get on with it," he growled between gritted teeth.

"You see, we lived in hostile times then," he ignored the slight and continued, closing his eyes in concentration. "The prejudice was strong even with your grandfather on the throne. Fire Lord Zuko had done his best to restore the Fire Nation's good name but a hundred years was a long time and he was only one good ruler coming after so many tyrants. As a young man, I'd been appointed as a diplomat under his order, much like my father, to try and foster good relations."

Iroh nodded, knowing his country's history to the point that he could've easily been called a scholar. It was only part of the many things he'd been taught as a young prince. "That's when I met a young woman far from home." His voice turned distant then, face softening at the memories. Iroh could only imagine what he might be seeing. "She was strong and handsome, eyes blue as the waters but as bright as the long days. I fell for her the moment I saw her, knew she was the one I wanted to spend eternity with after only a few weeks into my stay."

When he paused, the general waited patiently for him to pick up the story. But a gentle reluctance eased in at the edges of Keilor's mouth, as if chewing on the memory and not enjoying the taste. "So, what happened? Don't tell me that you didn't pursue her. I know you, old man."

"That you do, my boy," he chuckled, letting go of his previous aversion after seeing Iroh's mocking expression. Sometimes Keilor forgot how grown his ward was, despite so the years they'd shared. "No, no, I told you it's much worse than her death, didn't I? She was not to be mine and she told me that many times, no matter how often I asked for her. In the end, she was not to be anyone's."

"I… don't understand." And Keilor had no doubt that he wouldn't. As much as he loved the royal, he knew Iroh had faced little hardship in courtship and romance. Up until now, that it.

"No one knows a woman's heart as well as she herself does. The woman I loved did not promise hers to any man that approached her, not because she was cold but because she simply returned none of the feelings others sent her way. So we, her suitors, were force to respect her decision and in the end she chose a life of spinsterhood instead."

"But she could've had someone like you," he interrupted, bemusement coloring his face. "Why would she choose a life of loneliness?"

"Just because she chose to be alone doesn't mean she was ever lonely, Iroh," Kei chastised, resuming his usual easygoingness. "Last I heard, she had many nieces and nephews that she loves very much and a fulfilling life of healing others. How can I say that she did not make the right decision when she sounds so happy?"

"And what about you?" he asked, placing his hands on the table to push himself a little closer. "How did you feel in the end?"

The tiniest quirk of his lips was far more sarcastic that Iroh would've liked. "Much like how Jinora feels now, I'm sure."

"That's low, Kei. You know I never meant for anything to happen," he stood, stomping away when the shame resurfaced. That an innocent comment could still get a reaction out of him knotted his common sense, as he faced the far wall to try and calm himself.

"No, it's the truth. You're just too bullheaded to accept it as it is." Standing up, Keilor paced closer to his charge, clasping his shoulder in both understanding and authority. "She is recovering from a broken heart, a strong and unrequited first love. But more than her forgiving you, you must forgive yourself, Iroh. You cannot feel like you're responsible for her pain because you're not. If that woman had felt sorry for every man she turned away, I doubt she would've lived very long. We were not in her heart but she was in ours and we wanted what was best for her."

_Could it really be so simple?_ From what Keilor said, yes, yes it could. He wasn't aware that he needed the comfort, as dry and personal as it was. Instead, Iroh had waited for a tongue-lashing he wouldn't forget, something more along the lines of Master Tenzin's scolding and his mother's stern disapproval. But taking the heat off him completely had never crossed his mind, as he darted a glance at his old friend. He was met with an encouraging smile.

"Will it ever be normal again between us?" Iroh asked, the words falling in a moment of weakness.

"Now that is an answer that I cannot give," Keilor shrugged, moving towards the exit at a sedate pace. "While you might be fine with returning to the way things were, how Jinora decides to treat you after this is her decision. Perhaps she'll be willing, perhaps not. But that's for her to choose and all you can do is accept her wishes."

The advice was left for him as Kei moved stealthily out the door, leaving him to his thoughts again.

* * *

She was bound to run into him, just the two of them in some random hallway with no one in sight. It was his ship after all, and she could only hide in her room or sneak into unoccupied spaces before someone else came for so long. So she wasn't all that surprised to hear the pad of footsteps echo, even and soft and she hated how she could recognize him based on something as non-descript as that.

_What, did you think five days were going to be enough to get over him? _Jinora taunted, looking around to realize there was no escape. It was a corridor without any rooms or windows, the only ways to leave either forward or back. And while she was tempted to backpedal all the way to the upper deck, her plan was foiled by the halting of a figure before her. She tried to ignored how her stomach jumped into her throat.

"Hey," Iroh said quietly, a slight tremor where there had never been one before. Jinora had to stop herself from raising a brow, as he scratched the back of his head in hopes of appearing more at ease. He didn't, but it did make her feel a bit better.

"Good morning, General," she replied in kind, voice just a little too high to be natural. If he noticed her flinch, he didn't say anything, just nodded and maintained eye contact. _Spirits_, this was painful. It was hard to believe that a week ago they had been friends. Today, they might as well introduce themselves and share their life stories, as if they'd never shared them before now. And for the first time, Jinora felt a very different kind of loss beat against her chest.

"How are you?" he inquired, and she recognized how his voice didn't quite match his friendliness. Oh, he was as gentle as ever but there was more to it than that. There was an air about him that hinted at uncertainty, a dullness in his eye or a twitch he couldn't quite control.

"I'm fine, though I'm not sure I can say the same for you." And immediately she wanted to take back the words, biting her tongue as she turned away. Iroh wouldn't appreciate the familiarity, not after a week of ignoring his existence. She'd taken their comfortable companionship and thrown it out the window for peace of mind she hadn't received. There was no way he'd forgive her so easily, right?

But even Jinora had been proven wrong on occasion.

"Am I really that bad?" he chuckled, breaking out a smile that would've melted her knees not-so-long ago. And while it still kicked up a sandstorm, there was also something calming there that she hadn't been expecting.

"Nah, you're fine. If it had been anyone else but me, that is," she laughed, wondering where all this easiness was coming from.

"To be honest, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to act," Iroh replied, turning serious and maybe a little repentant. It chased away whatever good will had managed to accumulate, self-consciousness making itself known in her veins. Because this wasn't how people were supposed to deal with rejection, not at this early stage. There had to be a scroll about this kind of etiquette somewhere. She'd read dozens in her lifetime but she was drawing a blank.

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us, I guess," she offered, smiling softly at the guard he was obviously keeping up. It seemed that neither of them could trust him when it came to not hurting her again, as inadvertent as it would be.

And not for the first time, Jinora hated the fact that she couldn't be one of those people who could fall back into friendship, as if she hadn't spent most of her life in a self-made fantasy. Those feelings had meant so much to her for so long that it almost hurt to let them go. Not because she still wanted him to love her back but because she was a little afraid of what she'd do without them. Loving Iroh had become a safety blanket; to the point that it made her wonder if she'd ever loved him as much as she believed. Because somewhere along the way, she knew the feelings had become more important than the man.

Jinora didn't want to love anyone so selfishly a second time. "We're gonna be friends again, aren't we?"

Snapping his neck in her direction, his gold stare went wide. "Of course we are. I mean…" Iroh fumbled for his next sentence, trying to appear in control when he was anything but. "We can be, if you want. I won't rush you and I certainly wouldn't blame you if you chose to avoid me from now on."

"Whoa, slow down, Iroh. I don't think we're at that point yet." She didn't notice that she called his name, as she shook her head and chuckled at his exaggeration. But he did, feeling his heart warm at the slip-up.

"Well then, that's a relief. I was afraid of what I'd have to tell your parents if I suddenly stopped talking to you altogether." Humor colored his face, wiping away the tension he'd been sporting since the start. It'd been a long time since she'd met his gaze, even longer since she felt like she had nothing to hide.

Jinora rolled her eyes, trying to mask her amusement. "Please. I'm not so childish that you have to start treating me and my family like lepers. I think we can both agree to that."

Grinning at one another, Jinora knew that there was still a bit of healing she needed to do, as she stepped to the side and let him carry on his way. And while the sight of his back left her forlorn, there was also some relief that she didn't feel the need to chase after him like before. There were still things she needed to sort through of course, like trying to configure what went where and where she stood with Iroh and a million other things. But when he smiled at her as if nothing had changed, it made her feel as if there was a chance that maybe things wouldn't.

* * *

**AN**: And the chapter is finished!Thank you all for your support! I'll be honest, I update my multi-chapters about every other month and I'll probably stick to this formula since it's about as consistence as I can be. But I hope that you'll keep reading and enjoying the progression of this wonderful crack couple~ Because I'm having way too much fun with them, to be honest. Haha.

Thanks for reading, everybody! Until next time~


End file.
